Una vida en Equestria
by Silver VD
Summary: Esta es la historia de Edrubain Plateago Fang, un lícan con una historia que prefiere dejar en el pasado, luego de caminar por tanto en una tierra distinta a la propia por fin logra morir, pero parece que el destino tiene otros planes para el, la única pregunta es, podrá dejar su pasado atrás o terminará por volver por el?
1. Capítulo 1

**Leyendas del pasado**

En una noche como cualquier otra en el bosque a las afueras de una gran metrópolis en la cual habitan una gran cantidad de humanos, todos viviendo sus vidas e ignorantes del peligro que está justo fuera de los muros de su hogar, se ve una figura corriendo fácilmente entre los arboles del bosque inmenso, perseguido por un grupo de encapuchados con sed de venganza, alejándose de un incendio que ellos mismo iniciaron para sacar de su escondite a la figura que escapa rápidamente entre árboles y rocas, gritando maldiciones entre ellos por su incapacidad de detener a esta figura misteriosa.

Es hora de que vallamos conociendo a aquellos que están en esta carrera sin fin, por una parte, se encuentra Edrubain Plateago Fang, el ultimo guardián de la titanide Gaia y de este mundo llamado Asterad, mientras que los encapuchados son de una secta llamada "la legión de la furia", un grupo antes dedicado a seguir ciegamente los mandamientos de su señor Larox, el destructor, pero para entender los hechos que llevan a esta casería debemos regresar a un pasado obscuro, donde dioses y titanes existían en armonía, donde cada uno tenía su propio guardián, su propio reino, pero fue cambiado todo por el mismo Larox, en fin, no los dejo esperar, sean bienvenidos a la historia del pasado de Mardunich y a la historia de mi propia ruina.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el universo era aún muy joven, los dioses y titanes fueron despertando de un letargo profundo, se dieron cuenta de que en el universo no existía nada, simplemente espacio vacío, deseoso de ser un lienzo en blanco para estas entidades, por lo que con gran esfuerzo, fueron creando todo, esparciendo sus voluntades y creando un lugar que podrían llamar hogar, dando paso no solo a un sinfín de mundos, si no creando también sus propias realidades, donde ellos eran los dueños de todo lo que creaban, pero eligiendo un mundo como la base, este mundo sería conocido con el tiempo como Mardunich, donde podrían convivir con algunas de sus creaciones para ayudarlos a vivir en la misma armonía que ellos vivían, vivir como si fueran mortales, descansando de todo lo que podría afligirlos al ver como sus creaciones avanzaba y prosperaban, pero como todo, la armonía que existía no duro eternamente, pues sus creaciones fueron cayendo en un vacío existencial, pensando en que se sentiría estar al mando de todo el poder del cual habían sido creados.

Los dioses, creyendo que solo se trataba de un simple capricho mortal, decidieron crear a sus propios guardianes, campeones de las tantas razas que ellos habían creado, pensando que estos servirían como mediadores entre ellos y los mortales, dándoles habilidades que solo ellos podrían tener, pero esto resulto ser más catastrófico de lo que se pudo haber imaginado.

Entre los guardianes más destacados, se encontraba Larox, el guardián del máximo titán y padre de todo lo creado y por crearse, el cual en un deseo de poder y codicia por poseer todo, robo los poderes de su creador y convenció a algunos a unirse a él, asegurando que les daría un nuevo orden, un nuevo reinado en el cual ellos podrían cambiar todo a sus deseos, por lo que los que estaban en desacuerdo se alzaron en armas ante los avances desenfrenados de aquellos que se unirían y formarían "la legión de la furia", en la cual, dioses, titanes y mortales por igual se unieron para llevar la guerra al mundo paradisíaco de Mardunich, creyendo que con sus números y fuerzas, ganarían fácilmente la batalla.

Los preparativos para la guerra duraron diez años, el suficiente tiempo para que todo aquel que entrara a la batalla se preparara arduamente para pelear por cualquiera que fuera su propósito, dando esperanza a algunos y llenando de ansias a otros por los eventos que se desatarían ese fatídico día.

Cuando los cuernos de batalla de ambos grupos sonaron, se desato la más grande carnicería que se haya visto jamás, pues en ella, tal cual como se habían reunido, deidades y mortales murieron por igual, dejando solo un puñado de valientes guerreros enfrentándose a Larox, los cuales, con un enorme esfuerzo, pudieron dar muerte al guardián obsesionado, no sin antes haber perdido una gran cantidad de vidas valiosas, entre las cuales, se encontraba Gaia misma, ya que se sacrificó para darles una ventaja a los jóvenes guerreros.

De entre las cenizas de la guerra, se alzaron los pocos que habían sobrevivido, dándose cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando, dejaron las armas a un lado, lamentando que era lo que paso en realidad y trataron de vivir lo mejor posible entre ellos, pero fue en vano, pues muchos aún tenían rencor y se culpaban entre ellos por lo sucedido, por lo que tomaron lo más que pudieron y las distintas razas que habitaban el planeta se marcharon a las realidades creadas por sus deidades, esperando poder encontrar calma después de tan atroz evento.

Sin embargo, no todos abandonaron su planeta natal, pues los que se quedaron fueron los tercos humanos de Asterad, ya que todo lo que conocían se encontraba en este plano, todo por lo que lucharon estaba debajo de sus pies y su fe reposaba en un mejor futuro para su hogar, por lo que decidí quedarme con ellos y ayudarlos como pudiera, ya que ese siempre fue el deseo de mi señora y querida amiga Gaia, ayudar cuando las cosas se vieran mal, aunque fuera algo imposible de hacer, encontraría la forma de ayudar en este planeta devastado por la poca fe que le quedaba a la gran mayoría.

Por casualidad o por obra de alguna deidad, el planeta y los humanos se fueron sanando poco a poco, dejando solo cicatrices de las horrendas heridas que estos sufrieron, haciendo que los humanos levantaran su propio imperio poco a poco, pero jamás dejando de recordar el pasado y lastimosamente, dejando residuos de la locura y ansias de poder en algunos de ellos, por lo que la legión volvió a surgir, solo que esta vez en menor cantidad y con un nuevo propósito, el cual comenzaba con acabar con el mayor obstáculo que tenían enfrente.

En otras palabras, yo.

Por siglos, me mantuve escondido entre las sombras, protegiendo cada poblado y ciudad que se cruzaba en mi camino, siempre cambiando de lugar para evitar ser encontrado y al mismo tiempo acabando con los pocos que me encontraban, hasta que estos eventos nos llevan a este día, el día en que por fin todo terminaría para ellos y para mí.

Con el tiempo, los candidatos a esta locura fueron cediendo, algunos muriendo y otros simplemente dejando de perseguir este loco ideal, sabiendo que era imposible matarme con sus armas, pero cuando los últimos de esta hermandad infernal se iban a rendir, encontraron algo que jamás debió haber sobrevivido al paso del tiempo, se trataba de un libro maldito perteneciente al mismo Larox, lleno de conjuros y técnicas con las cuales el aprendió y se llenó de maldad en el proceso, lo que igualmente paso con este grupo de idiotas que están enfrente de mi ahora mismo.

Los bastardos me encontraron usando la magia prohibida del libro de Larox, no sin antes causar un gran alboroto al incendiar el bosque en el cual creí que podría encontrar algo de paz, vaya que me equivoque, como sea, el grupo de encapuchados se hizo presente con el incendio, el cual ardía cual mar de fuego a mi alrededor, dejándome ver con claridad las túnicas que cubrían a los hijos de puta que se atrevieron a perturbar mi hogar, eran las mimas túnicas que Larox usaba, dándome a saber que esta pelea seria aún más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Corrí en dirección del bosque, esperando alejarlos lo más posible de la metrópolis, pues si peleábamos aquí, dejaríamos más destrucción de lo que me gustaría y vidas inocentes estarían en peligro, pero esto no impidió a los bastardos en tratar de darme con conjuros y maldiciones a lo largo del camino, luego de varios minutos difíciles, por fin llegamos a donde quería llegar, un claro enrome con poca vida, rodeado de montañas y caminos rocosos, era el lugar perfecto para tener una batalla de la magnitud que se iba a desatar.

Con calma me di la vuelta y encare a mis enemigos, se trataba de seis de los capitanes y la fundadora de esta maldita farsa, todos mirándome con arrogancia, como si la batalla ya hubiera sido ganada, nadie decía nada, pues el ambiente era pesado y estático, todos sabiendo que cualquier cosa podría encender el infierno que se desataría, mas solo esperando a ver quién sería el que lo desataría.

En un momento de ansias, uno de los primeros por fin avanzo rápidamente contra mí, espada lista para atacar, solo para ser interceptada por mi guadaña, en cuanto el sonido de metal contra metal lleno el valle muerto y silencioso, estallo la batalla, pues los demás atacaron con gran velocidad y fuerza, pero les faltaba algo, esa sed de muerte y destrucción que tenía su obscuro señor, pues a pesar de que atacaban muy bien, para mi eran movimientos burdos, los cuales me podía quitar con facilidad, pero muy tarde comprendí los planes detrás de estos ataques.

Sus ataques no iban dirigidos hacia mí, iban hacia el aire que me rodeaba, dejando una estela de veneno invisible a mi alrededor, dejándome en una gran desventaja, pero aun haci, pude contraatacar, dejando de jugar y en verdad poniendo empeño a la batalla, pero era demasiado tarde, pues en mi arrogancia, les deje la ventaja.

Pasaron las horas y con suerte pude acabar con casi todos los integrantes del grupo, solo faltaba la fundadora, la cual me miraba con odio y cansancio evidente, pero yo no estaba mejor, pues muchas heridas abiertas sangraban y se envenenaban con la estela aun presente de las armas de estos bastardos, ambos respirábamos con dificultad, solo esperando a ver quién caería primero, pues a pesar de que ganáramos, perderíamos la vida inevitablemente, ella por su mal uso de las técnicas prohibidas y yo por el descuido tan estúpido que hice, más sin embargo, la maldita tenía un as bajo la manga, pues saco el libro de Larox y se dispuso a desatar su más destructiva técnica, la esfera de ira, la cual recogía cada sentimiento negativo de lo que pudiera estar al alcance de la terrible magia, llevando a los cielos una terrible esfera color verde toxico, dejándome ver con horror como se iba incrementando en tamaño.

Lo que no sabía esta perra es que yo también tengo mi as bajo la manga, la cual jamás use por temor a perderlo todo, pero, siendo sincero, que tengo que perder?, al contrario, ganare más al erradicar todo este mal de la tierra y por fin acabar con esta locura.

Puse mis manos a los costados de mi torso, alimentando mi técnica con la energía de la naturaleza, robando su vida y poniéndola en un par de esferas propias de color naranja, pidiendo perdón al recuerdo de Gaia por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero aun así no me detuve y al igual que la esfera de ira, mi ataque fue incrementando de tamaño, así dándole vida a mi propia técnica prohibida, el lamento de Gaia.

Cuando ambos ataques estuvieron listos, los lanzamos el uno contra el otro, esperando que el propio acabara con el otro antes de que nos matara a nosotros, pero era una prueba de fuerza y control, pues ambas fuerzas destructivas chocaron entre ellas, peleando por la supremacía y ansias de ganar centímetros preciosos, pero cuando se ganaba terreno, de igual forma se perdía, hasta que por fin, lo inevitable paso, ambas esferas se fusionaron en una gran masas de luz incandescente que inevitablemente exploto, lanzando su terrible poder en todas direcciones, dejando devastación en un gran radio y arrastrando a todos los cuerpos sin vida y a los últimos dos de pie como muñecas de trapo a merced de un perro rabioso.

La fuerza del ataque me arrastro varios metros lejos del lugar de la explosión, sentía como cada roca con la que mi cuerpo se encontraba me dejaba heridas tanto pequeñas como grandes, dejando que mi sangre saliera más rápido y mi vida se fuera acortando a cada segundo.

Cuando por fin me detuve, quede bocarriba mirando el cielo, respirando con dificultad y sintiendo como la vida se alejaba rápidamente de mí, pensando en todo lo que había logrado y mis sueños sin terminar, pues no es verdad que solo tu vida pasa frente a ti cuando estas a punto de morir, al contrario, recuerdos de todo van volando como un enjambre en tu mente, de lo que hiciste y te hubiera gustado hacer, asuntos terminados y pendientes por igual, dejándome un buen sabor de boca, el cual acompañe con un cigarro que sobrevivió de toda la destrucción, no sé cuánto pase hay tirado y roto, pero lentamente escuche un canto, al inicio un simple susurro, pero lentamente elevándose y llenando de calma mi mente, voltee pesadamente al lugar donde provenía la melodía y me encontré con una dama divina, sonriendo tiernamente en mi dirección y cantando lo que parecía una nana, por los ancestros, si esta es la muerte, quien tiene miedo a morir.

Con la ternura de una madre, beso mi frente y cerro mis ojos lentamente, dejándome descansar en lo que creí que era mi descanso eterno, esperando ver al otro lado a todos mis seres queridos, sintiéndome aliviado de que luche hasta el final y orgulloso de que almenos con mi muerte no deje que se selle un destino pútrido para este mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **POV Narrador ** -

Era un día normal en el pueblo de Ponyville, todos sus habitantes caminaban y hacían sus actividades diarias, los niños jugaban y los adultos caminaban hacia el trabajo, si no es que la gran mayoría estaba en ellos, el mercado, como todos los días, rebosaba de vida, los puestos eran visitados por los ponies que compraban sus mercancías y uno que otro curioso que visitaba los puestos de artefactos místicos y demás, en otras palabras, un día perfecto, o almenos lo era en estos momentos.

'sonido de estática'

"uh?, que es eso?"

Pregunto en voz alta una ponie al ver que una pequeña esfera de energía se materializo de la nada, pero poco a poco, esa pequeña bola se convirtió en un portal, aumentando de tamaño considerablemente, todos los ponies se acercaron, curiosos de tal hecho, pero pronto el caos reino en el pueblo al ver que una figura era expulsada del portal, una criatura que se creía solo una fantasía.

Del portal salió un humano, su pelo tan negro como la noche, su piel tenía un bronceado considerable y sus ropas eran dignas de un cazador, pero lo que aterro a todos fue el estado en el que se encontraba, sus ropas, aunque finas, estaban en un estado deplorable y su cuerpo no estaba mejor, pues en el habían muchas heridas profundas y una que otra quemadura, su rostro estaba marcado por un par de heridas que cruzaban su ojo derecho, iniciando desde la ceja hasta su mejilla, todos se mantenían al margen del humano, por el temor de que este fuera a despertar y los atacara, pero no hacía nada, solo se mantenía parado con los ojos cerrados y envuelto de un aura blanca que al parecer lo mantenía en el aire.

En cuanto se cerró el portal, también desapareció el aura que cubría al humano, dejándolo caer al suelo pesadamente, muchos se horrorizaron al ver esto, algunos querían ayudar a la criatura, pero el temor les ganaba, entre la multitud se encontraban las heroínas de estas tierras, los elementos de la armonía, quienes miraban anonadadas a el humano tendido en el suelo, pero el mismo miedo recorría sus mentes.

"q-que están esperando, hay que ayudarlo"

Dijo el dragón conocido como Spike, quien había dejado de ser un bebe dragón para ser un dragón adolescente, el tiempo fue bueno con él, pues su estructura cambio y se afino, dejando ver a un digno heredero de su raza, pero aun dejando rasgos de su niñez aun presentes.

"de que estas hablando Spike, no sabemos nada de esa cosa, que tal si es peligroso?"

Dijo la portadora de la lealtad, Rainbow Dash, quien miraba con algo de temor a la criatura, pero manteniendo su cara de bravura y entrando en posición para atacar en caso de que fuera necesario.

"como puedes decir eso, es obvio que está herido, solo míralo, está sangrando y tendido en el suelo, dudo que alguien así pueda ser peligroso"

"puede que tengas razón, pero eso no evita que sea un ser extraño, creo que es un humano, pero las leyendas cuentan que son seres de alto riesgo, no podemos arriesgarnos"

Dijo la portadora de la magia, Twilight Sparkle, ella también miraba con asombro al humano, pero sin embargo, el temor era muy presente en su mirada.

"está bien, si no quieren hacer nada, yo lo haré"

"espera compañero, no puedes ir tu solo, que tal si te ataca?"

Esta vez la palabra la tomo la portadora de la honestidad, Applejack, quien dejo a un lado su miedo al ver la mirada decidida de Spike, pues ella no permitiría que algo le pasara.

"uh, uh, uh, puedo ir con tigo, que tal si es amigable?, PODEMOS HACERLE UNA FIESTA"

La portadora de la risa, Pinkie Pie, dijo emocionada, pues como todos saben, ella se encarga de conocer a todos los que habitan en Ponyville, tratando de llevar una sonrisa al rostro de todos.

"no lo sé cariño, es cierto que no parece que pueda hacer daño a alguien… pero no puedo evitar sentir algo de miedo por esa cosa, solo míralo, esta vestido para una batalla, no puede ser algo bueno"

La portadora de la generosidad se sentía algo mal, pues quien conoce a Rarity sabe que no suele juzgar a las personas tan rápidamente luego de un cierto incidente con una cebra, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era mejor que se fueran.

"p-p-pero… el necesita ayuda… solo mira su cuerpo… e-está sangrando demasiado… deberíamos… ayudar… si les parece bien"

La tierna Fluttershy, portadora del elemento de la bondad, hablo con la timidez característica de ella, pero su compasión por los animales le gano e intento convencer a sus compañeras para ayudar a la extraña criatura, pero todas la miraron con algo de sorpresa, solo para voltear a ver al humano tendido en el suelo y pensarla dos veces, todos en el pueblo tenían la misma conversación con sus compañeros de alado, algunos querían ayudar, otros simplemente preferían dejar morir a la criatura para evitar problema futuros, pero nadie se acercaba a él, todos tenían temor de ser atacados.

La multitud se encendió en un habladero, algunos tenían que gritar para ser escuchados, pero todo se apagó cuando algo completamente aterrador paso, a pesar de sus heridas y cansancio, comenzó a levantarse lentamente, respirando pesadamente y a punto de caer de nuevo, pero se siguió levantando hasta que su rostro se levanto, no abría los ojos, solo se mantenía de pie, fácilmente rebasando la estatura de los ponies, quienes le llegaban a un poco más arriba de la cintura.

"q-q-q-que es esa cosa? D-d-d-debería estar muerta, mírenlo, su cuerpo colapsara en cualquier momento"

Un semental de la multitud dio el comentario que hizo que todo el mundo estallara en un aquelarre tremendo, todos gritaban de horror al ver a una bestia legendaria ensangrentada y parada frente a ellos, pero para su sorpresa, este no actuó como esperaban, pues las pocas guardias que estaban en el lugar rodearon al humano, pero en lugar de atacar, deicidio correr mientras en su carrera se transformaba ante los ojos atónitos de los ponies en un lobo gigante, en su espalda unas enormes y majestuosas alas se levantaron y con ellas, el extraño ser que salía volando ante los ponies que solo miraron con horror a una figura que ellos conocían muy bien.

"un…. Un humano…. Que es un lícan?"

Twilight, la primera en salir del shock de su vida, hablo entre cortado, haciendo que sus compañeras elementos despertaran por igual, pero no solo ellas lo hicieron, si no que las mismas guardias, las amazonas, se alertaron, con órdenes directas, ellas se lanzaron al ataque de la extraña criatura, pero los elementos de la armonía no se quedarían atrás, pues ellas también se anexaron a la búsqueda del extraño ser que había llegado a su mundo, con que intenciones?, eso es lo que pensaban averiguar.

La búsqueda llevo a todas a las afueras del bosque Everfree, donde un rastro de sangre se perdía entre los árboles y el pasto, nadie entraba hay, incluso las mismas amazonas temían lo que podrían encontrar en ese lugar, pero era un peligro dejar a esa criatura deambular por ahí, aunque lo más probable era que moriría desangrado o comido por otros animales, lo que inquietaba a Fluttershy e incluso a Spike, por alguna razón el sentía que ese ser no era malvado, ni siquiera venía a lastimar a nadie, pero otra voz le decía lo contrario, que era un peligro para su gente y su pueblo, paso un tiempo pensando en sus opciones y cuando por fin tomo una fue el primero en dar un paso al frente, adentrándose en el bosque a pesar de las protestas de sus amigas y las amazonas, todas miraban asombradas como el dragón siguió su camino sin escucharlas, pues ese bebe dragón que era manipulado con unas simples palabras había cambiado a ser este dragón orgulloso que se adentraba a uno de los lugares más peligrosos del mundo, con una determinación de acero y una mirada firme, no paso mucho antes de que las demás lo siguieran, las amazonas prepararon sus lanzas y los elementos sus habilidades, era hora de cazar a un humano verdadero.

\- **POV Edrubain** -

Sabía que pasaba a mi alrededor, sabía que estaba en mi estado sabio, sabía que mi cuerpo estaba operando en modo automático hasta que encontrara un lugar seguro en el cual pudiera desplomarse para descansar, pero lo que no sabía era porque sigo vivo y en donde estoy ahora.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de que mi cuerpo comenzara a correr por sí mismo era una gran cantidad de voces que me despertaron de lo que pensaba era mi muerte, no podía abrir los ojos por lo pesado que eran en ese momento, mi cuerpo me gritaba que siguiera acostado, que era el fin, pero al parecer mi mente tiene otra idea, pues en cuanto perdí la conciencia ella se apodero de todo, ahora, volviendo al tema, estoy en un bosque?, no lo sé, tiene casi la misma flora, pero algo dentro de él me dice que este es un campo sagrado en el cual no muchos son invitados, es casi como un Caelum Sacra en Asterad, incluso una versión salvaje de Mardunich, un lugar donde los elementales conviven con los seres vivos que son invitados en estas tierras, pero bueno, me salgo del tema un poco.

Al inicio solo me preocupaba por lo que veía, pero luego comenzó a entender por qué mi mente quería escapar, me estaban siguiendo, lo comprendí luego de escuchar un gran número de voces y pisadas detrás de mí, pero eso sería bueno dirían, no del todo, pues estoy en un bosque lleno de gente que no habla mi idioma, es uno que se me hace algo parecido, pero fuera de eso, no entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que dicen, solo ha habido dos personas que me hablaban en ese dialecto, pero eso fue hace muchos siglos.

"A&amp;%Dhy"g$#va#%sye&amp;%#"

'mierda, eso sonó muy cerca'

Cada vez más escuchaba como las voces me rodeaban, pero al mismo tiempo se alejaban una por una, hasta que solo hubo una voz femenina que me seguía, como lo sé?... buena pregunta, en fin, la última voz me había seguido hasta adentrarnos casi por completo en el corazón de bosque, pues habíamos estado jugando al gato y al ratón por más de dos horas, dejándome algo de tiempo para poder recuperarme algo, pues mis movimientos lentos dejaban que mi factor de regeneración trabajara con mi cuerpo y cerrara las heridas que tenía mi cuerpo, el cansancio le siguió, pues para mí era como estar sentado el hecho de que esta… señorita me seguía con pasos lentos, pero no me dejaba en paz, aunque tengo que agradecerle, si no fuera por ella no habría recuperado mi conciencia con el pequeño descanso que me ayudo a tener.

Luego de adentrarme en una parte obscura del bosque me quede acostado, tratando de evitar hacer ruidos para dejar que la chica que me seguía me perdiera, para mi alegría y horror, eso mismo paso, la chica que me seguía siguió adelante, como si yo estuviera caminando enfrente de ella, pero lo que vi me lleno de horror el corazón, pues conocía muy bien a la criatura frente a mí, el problema era que no podía ser, pues ella era igual a mis alumnos, pero al mismo tiempo tan distinta, ella me llegaba fácilmente a la cintura, mientras que ellos al hombro, con todo y cuerno, aunque eso era otro factor, esta ponie (si, es una ponie y mis alumnos también lo fueron, algún problema?) no tenía un cuerno en su cabeza, aunque si un par de alas algo pequeñas, era toda una locura, quiere decir que la raza de mis queridos amigos ya no gobiernan este mundo?, tengo que averiguar más, tengo que recuperarme y salir de este lugar, de alguna forma revisar los alrededores sin ser descubierto y-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"

'demonios, eso sí lo reconozco sin problemas'

Un grito un tanto desgarrador rompió el silencio, venia de la dirección en la que la ponie siguió caminando, su grito era más que claro, estaba en apuros y yo era el único que al parecer escucho tal grito, tenía dos opciones, dejar a la chica morir y salvar mi pellejo o ser un idiota y perder lo que me costó dos horas de trabajo.

.

.

.

.

.

"maldita sea, tengo que ser un idiota verdad?"

Salí corriendo en dirección de la ponie, guiándome por su aroma para rastrearla, no tarde mucho en encontrarla rodeada de un trio de mantícoras, las tres de distintos tamaños y colores, con cicatrices de todo tipo y compartiendo un solo rasgo, tenían los ojos clavados en la ponie que estaba tirada en el suelo, temblando como gelatina, con terror y lágrimas en los ojos, reconocía esa mirada, había perdido la esperanza, bueno, es hora de devolverle un poco de ella.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Mi objetivo era claro, mi grito fue un tanto extraño pero logro su cometido, confundió a las bestias y a la ponie, quienes miraban a todos lados esperando encontrar la fuente del grito, pero para la mantícora más grande fue demasiado tarde, pues al salir de los arbustos me estampe contra su costado, dando una gran mordida en el hombro de esta, solo para darle un golpe en la nuca, dejándola en el suelo, adolorida y sin la oportunidad de pelear.

Las otras dos no tardaron en reaccionar, sus aguijones volaron a gran velocidad contra mí, por suerte pude detenerlos con mis patas delanteras, pero me dejaron libre para un par de zarpazos de parte de ellas, que los dioses bendigan la adrenalina, pues no sentía nada en ese momento, solo la excitación de la batalla.

"HOY NO ME TOCA MORIR MALDITAS"

Me levante rápidamente y taclee a otra mantícora, esperando el momento en que su compañera diera otro aguijonazo en mi dirección, cuando por fin llego, me quite de en medio y deje descubierto el estómago de la segunda mantícora, la cual recibió el veneno de su compañera, sé que para ella no será letal, pero almenos me dará tiempo de sacar nuestros traseros de aquí.

La ultima mantícora me miraba con rabia y un tanto de miedo, mientras que yo solo le gruñía con la esperanza de que nos dejara en paz y pudiera sacar a la ponie de aquí, pero la cobarde tuvo otra intención, al ver a la ponie nuevamente, la mantícora alzo su aguijón, dejándolo caer rápidamente hacia la ponie.

"NOOOOOO"

Como dije antes, tenía que ser un idiota, pues antes de que el letal piquete de la mantícora tocara a la ponie yo me interpuse, dejando que mi cuerpo recibiera el veneno, no tardó mucho en hacer efecto, pues casi al instante sentía una sensación de mareo y dolor incontrolables, pero esto no había acabado, si yo caía, la ponie se iba con migo, por eso no tuve más opción más que darle fin a la mantícora, con mis garras logre darle un profundo corte en la garganta a la mantícora, dejándome inseguro de si vivirá o no, pero eso no me preocupaba ahora, tenía que sacar a esta ponie de aquí y descansar antes de que el veneno cobre efecto por completo.

Hablando de ella, donde se metió?, no la veo por ninguna parte… tal vez se fue… es un alivio… creo que… voy… a… dormir…

\- **POV Narrador** -

White Star, la ponie que había seguido a Edrubain hasta este punto, miraba con asombro el cuerpo inerte de los cuatro titanes, solo podía preguntarse a ella misma que había pasado, en un momento, un trió de mantícoras la habían acorralado, juraba que era el final, pero de la nada, un grito salió de los arbustos y con él, la misma criatura que ella estaba buscando, pero en lugar de buscar venganza, llego a salvarla, al inicio la idea le pareció absurda, se supone que los humanos adoran matar, que los lícan solo se preocupan por ellos mismo, pero aquí estaba una combinación de ambos, un ser que no solo la ayudo cuando nadie la escucho, si no que arriesgo su vida al recibir un ataque letal de parte de una mantícora, la cual esperaba matarla solo para después comerla, era todo muy confuso, acaso… acaso este ser es inteligente?

No sabía qué hacer, si intentaba salir dejaría a su suerte al mismo ser que arriesgo su pellejo por ella, pero si no lo hacía estaba en riesgo de que otro animal salvaje lo encontrara inconsciente o incluso otra mantícora llegara y quisiera vengarse, tomando lo más que podía de valor hizo lo que para ella fue la más grande estupidez y acto de valentía que jamás había hecho en su corta vida.

"s-s-señor… despierte"

Al inicio solo se acercó un poco y trato de hablar lo más fuerte que podía, que en este momento no era más que un susurro, se acercó otro poco y podía escuchar la respiración agitada de la criatura, quien seguía siendo un lobo gigante, levanto temblorosamente un casco y lo acerco con la lentitud de una tortuga, tocándolo con cuidado, comenzó a agitarlo un poco, al inicio no era más que un simple rose a su pelaje blanco, pero con el tiempo fue ganando más valor y comenzó a moverlo poco a poco hasta que en verdad lo movía para intentar despertarlo, luego de 15 minutos sin tener algún resultado una pregunta le llego a la mente, llenándola de tristeza e ira con sigo misma.

'que tal…. Si está muerto?'

Esta pregunta le cayó como agua fría, su estómago se contrajo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no había sido capaz de devolver el favor que este ser le había hecho, no le pudo ayudar a sobrevivir cuando el arriesgo su vida para ayudarla, se dejó caer al costado de la criatura, llorando desconsolada por tal noticia tan impactante para ella, pues en su vida había visto un muerto, pero se detuvo al momento de sentir una extraña textura cubriéndola, era como si un manto de plumas la hubiera recubierto, al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada cansada de aquel ser, sus ojos plateados mostraban calma y serenidad, una que se transmitió a ella al momento de caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, SEGUÍA VIVO.

"OH GRACIAS A CELESTIA SIGUES VIVO, MUCHAS GRACIAS, GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS"

"%"$#fftr%$""

No entendía nada de lo que decía, pero por alguna razón ella sentía que este ser la intentaba calmar, algo que encontraba adulador y al mismo tiempo demasiado raro, pues ella había crecido con las historias de terror de los humanos y había visto con sus propios ojos la brutalidad de los lícans, pero el tener uno frente a ella, uno que la cuidara con su cuerpo y sobretodo, uno que incluso parecía haber hablado en una lengua extraña era demasiado para su mente, por lo que dejo de pensar y solo se dejó acurrucar en el cuerpo del enorme lobo.

"STAAAR"

Este grito alerto a ambos, Star sabía que sería casi imposible convencer a sus compañeras lo que había visto, lo que estaba pasando ni se diga, por lo cual miro con algo de duda al lobo, el cual para su sorpresa, le sonrió con ternura y cansancio, esa mirada se lo decía todo, le decía "todo estará bien", se separó del lobo y camino en dirección de la voz de su capitana, no sin antes dar una última mirada a su protector, en ese momento se cuestionó si todo lo que sabía de los lícan y los humanos era cierto, pero ese era tema para otro día, pues le tocaba ser la que salvaba el día, corrió hacia su capitana, con una sonrisa en su rostro, pensando en que su nuevo amigo estaría bien.

Mientras tanto, en un árbol cercano, una figura observaba al lobo tendido en el suelo, había visto todo lo que paso, pues él también había seguido al par muy detenidamente, pero estaba anonado, el, siendo un dragón, sabía lo que era ser temido por los ponies, pero no se imaginaba como un ser que se suponía debía ser despiadado e incluso sanguinario protegía la vida de alguien que apneas conocía, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que la bestia se movía, iba en dirección de la ponie, pero no tenía intenciones de alcanzarla al parecer, pues su paso era tranquilo, incluso se podría decir que estaba calmado, no tenía duda, esto era lo que tenía que presenciar, esta era la razón por la cual esa voz en su interior le gritaba que fuera en busca de tal bestia, pues no se trataba de alguien malvado, solo alguien que no era comprendido, resolviendo muchas dudas que lo aquejaban desde pequeño, este día, Spike el dragón, comprendió que no por ser diferente eres malvado.

En cuanto el lobo se alejó lo suficiente, el también salió de su escondite, mirando por última vez la escena que dejo ese lobo, pero no criticando, sino algo fascinado, pensando en que si esa bestia mal herida era capaz de hacer esto por proteger a alguien, que sería capaz de hacer el para proteger a su pueblo.

\- **Tres días después** -

La noticia de la fallida misión de la criatura se expandió como un incendio forestal, muchos dormían con miedo de que ellos fueran a ser la primera víctima de aquella cosa que se internó en el bosque Everfree, muchos especulaban que este ser había muerto en ese bosque terrible, otros decían que simplemente volvió de donde había venido, otros pensaban que solo había sido un simulacro, pero el temor era visible en la mirada de muchos, incluyendo a las portadoras de la armonía, quienes a pesar de sus mayores esfuerzos, no podían olvidar a esa criatura que lleno de terror sus corazones, incluso las mismas amazonas que habían ido a capturarlo ahora habían sido colocadas en el pueblo como medida preventiva por si volvían a ver al lícan, una orden directa de las princesas, pero al final, la mayoría de las que estaban ahí estaban más que nada por voluntad propia, incluyendo a cierta pegaso, quien esperaba poder volver a ver a ese lícan amigable, intentar interactuar con él y tal vez poder conocerlo mejor, esos sentimientos también nacían dentro de Spike, el segundo espectador de tal hazaña tan legendaria, quien a veces se llenaba de ira al escuchar los comentarios de los ponies, pero se mantenía a raya pues el sabia la verdad, solo esperaba poder comprobarlo algún día.

Como una medida preventiva, el bosque Everfree se mantuvo fuera de los límites permitidos del pueblo, pero eso no evitaba que muchos aventureros y caza recompensas se adentraran en el bosque, intentado encontrar rastro de la bestia, pero siempre eran detenidos por las amazonas que patrullaban el lugar, nunca se podía pasar más allá de los bordes, lo que hacía que los esfuerzos de estos aventureros se duplicara, esperando encontrar algo.

\- **Dos meses después** -

La mayoría del pueblo había perdido el miedo, incluso los que esperaban encontrar rastro del lícan prefirieron recorrer otros lares, empeñados en buscar y matar a la criatura para buscar fama y fortuna, lo que hizo que Ponyville se convirtiera lentamente en un punto de reunión de dichos viajeros, recorriendo el rumor de un humano/lícan a otros bordes de Equestria, llegando a oídos de los grifos, los minotauros, los centauros, los Diamond Dogs e incluso de los ponies de tierras lejanas, muchos charlatanes regresaban de distintos lugares mostrando pieles de distintos animales, diciendo que ellos habían matado al lícan, pero los pueblerinos reconocían rápidamente la mentira, pues no había ser capaz de llegar al tamaño que ese lobo había logrado tener, incluso muchos pueblerinos se veían en problemas cuando alguno de ellos se topaba con un alocado aventurero que pedía información, pero no había nada que decir, era muy clara la situación, todo lo que sabían estaba basado en leyendas, pero no había información viable para llegar a tal ser.

\- **Un año después** -

Todo era un caos, uno muy grande incluso para el dios del mismo, el pueblo lentamente se había convertido en un basurero, se podía ver a campeones de distintas regiones caminando por la calle, los ponies que antes habitaban un pueblo tranquilo vivían con más miedo que el que les generaba esa criatura que apareció hace tanto tiempo, pues muchos de los que se alojaban aquí solían entrar en conflictos casi todos los días, peleas y desastres se acumulaban en todas las calles de Ponyville, pero nadie podía hacer nada, pues no había nadie que pudiera hacer frente a tantos viajeros al mismo tiempo, pero había una esperanza en el corazón de Spike y Star, ese mismo ser que atrajo a tantos, podría ser el mismo que los alejaría, solo era cuestión de esperar, pero este día, el mismo día en el que ese humano llego a este mundo, sus plegarias serian escuchadas y dejarían que una simple leyenda se convirtiera en una realidad, una, que dejaría a todos atónitos.

En las afueras del pueblo una nueva figura se hizo presente, la ropa que llevaba parecía algo dañada por el tiempo y por fieras batalla, los guantes que recubrían sus manos sin pelaje brillaban un poco, efecto de la piel con la cual estaban hecho, la gabardina que tapaba la mayoría de su cuerpo se agitaba con el aire de la primavera, un sombrero cubría de sombras a su rostro y las botas de casquillo hacían crujir la tierra bajo sus pies, en otras palabras, un cazador de primera había llegado al que una vez fue un pueblo tranquilo.

En su espalda reposaba una mochila que parecía que reventaría en cualquier momento, cada vez que se daba un paso, un tintineo de monedas de oro sonaba, entre otros tesoros y joyas, sus ojos grises parecían brillar entre las sombras de su rostro, una sonrisa se plasmó eternamente, dejando paso a un cigarrillo encendido que de vez en cuando dejaba ver las facciones del individuo.

A pesar de que había pasado ya un año, los ponies de este pueblo reconocieron inmediatamente a la figura sonriente, no había duda, ese mismo ser que inicio esto hace tanto tiempo había vuelto, sus una vez manchadas ropas ahora tan limpias como un smoking de primera, su paso una vez lento y un tanto tambaleante ahora firme y seguro, pero sobretodo, los ojos que una vez estaban cerrados, ahora estaban más abiertos que nunca, observando todo a su alrededor.

Los ponies que lo miraron por primera vez se murieron del miedo, enmudecieron por completo, parecía que ese ser era capaz de robar el aliento de todos los presentes, lo que evito que todos gritaran al unísono que el humano estaba caminando entre ellos.

Muchos de los aventureros y cazadores miraban con algo de respeto al recién llegado, pues sabían que no se debían meter con el simplemente por el aura que desprendía, una que solo los más experimentados pueden lograr tener, una que es alegre y divertida, pero que puede cambiar a ser fría y despiadada en un solo segundo.

El gigante camino por el pueblo hasta que se encontró con una vista que le llamo la atención, una casa de jengibre, pero en lugar de ser un lugar alegre y colorido como debía ser, era más bien un bar de mala muerte, cosa que al parecer no le agrado mucho, pues entro con la sonrisa un poco más tenue de lo que antes era, se sentó al frente de la barra y con un acento un tanto forzado, (sonaba como un extranjero), pidió un trago y se quedó sentado bebiendo, solo disfrutando de ese momento, cuando por fin, un grito espeluznante azoto todo el pueblo, pues aquellos que lo reconocieron, por fin pudieron dar voz a su terror.

"EL HUMANO ESTA AQUÍ ¡"

\- **POV Edrubain** -

'vaya, sí que pasa rápido el tiempo'

Pensé al dar otro trago a mi bebida, tenía mucho desde que había dejado de probar almenos un poco de sidra, un lujo que no se consigue tan rápido en medio de un bosque, pensaba en cómo me tomo un año recuperarme por completo luego del día en que llegue a este mundo, como me tomo un año aprender el lenguaje de Equestria, aunque no fue tan difícil, teniendo en cuenta que en su momento tuve que estudiarlo, pero eso había sido hace muchos siglos, también pensaba en cómo me había costado un año el haber juntado tantos tesoros, cortesía de los pobres diablos que me llegaban a encontrar, sabía lo que había pasado con este pueblo por mi llegada, sabía que estos idiotas con los que estoy sentado solo me buscan para poderme matar y cobrar una recompensa que al parecer fue aumentando con el tiempo, pero sobretodo, sabía que el día por fin había llegado, era el día en el cual libraría a este pueblo de tantos idiotas que solo lastimaban el buen nombre de lo que en su tiempo fue un hermoso poblado, era momento de que el mundo supiera que sigo vivo.

"p-puedo servirle algo más señor?"

Me pregunto una ponie rosada con su melena y cola lacias, podía notar su pelaje opaco haciendo contraste con su cabellera, más que nada con los tres globos que brillaban en sus flancos, pero su mirada era triste, como si hubiera perdido gran parte de su esperanza hace tiempo al trabajar aquí, me quebrara el alma el ver a una persona… ahem… ponie, de esta forma, por lo que puse mi mano en su melena y la acaricie lentamente, al inicio, ella se espantó, pero se calmó y me miro directamente a los ojos, llevándose una enorme sorpresa al reconocerme, pero no dijo nada, solo me miraba con esos hermosos ojos azules y solo me basto decir una frase para calmar sus pensamientos.

"puedes volver a sonreír nena"

"EL HUMANO ESTA AQUÍ ¡"

"oh, esa es mi entrada, puedes cuidarme esto?"

Con una sonrisa cálida me quite el sombrero y lo puse en la cabeza de la ponie rosa, quien me miraba con algo de esperanzas, una chispa se volvió a encender dentro de su mirada y con eso supe que era hora de trabajar.

"ESE ES, ESE ES EL HUMANO, ATRAPENLO"

Al voltear me encontré con un grupo de perros y otro de minotauros que me miraban como si fuera un tesoro, hablando de eso, creo que es hora de que use este oro de una forma útil.

"vengan pequeñas perras, vamos a bailar"

El grupo de perros se lanzó primero, por desgracia para el primero de ellos, tome mi mochila con vigor y con gran fuerza la use como un arma en contra de su cara, abriéndola y dejando caer una gran cantidad de monedas, copas de oro, coronas e incluso gemas de distintos tamaños y colores, muchos se quedaron atónitos al ver tal escena, pero yo solo sonreí aún más, mi mirada era casi lunática, pues ya había visto suficiente y por dentro ardía con la fuerza de las llamas del infierno, muchos de los presentes solo se echaron para atrás, incluso algunos salieron corriendo, pero no fue hasta que di un paso cuando todos los supuestos guerreros salieron con el rabo entre las patas… literalmente jajajaja… por Gaia… apesto con los chistes.

"oye, pequeña, cómo te llamas?"

"s-soy Pinkie Pie"

"bueno, mi querida Pinkie Pie, vez este tesoro? Ahora es de tu pueblo, por favor, repártelo lo mejor que puedas para aquellos que hayan sido dañados por estos supuestos cazadores vale?"

Pinkie Pie me miraba atónita, me miraba una vez y volteaba a ver el tesoro frente a ella otra, haci paso algo de tiempo hasta que algo raro paso, una sonrisa que parecía no caberle en la cara se abrió paso, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y su melena y cola se inflaron dando un extraño sonido, su pelaje brillaba con intensidad y antes de que lo supiera mis reservas de aire se perdían rápidamente con el abrazo que la pequeña ponie me dio.

"GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS"

"jeje… no... pasa nada… pero aun no acabo… dime, quieres que me deshaga de estos malditos?"

Al preguntarle, ella me dejo de abrazar, mirándome con una cara de horror, pero con una rápida explicación ella comenzó a dar brincos a mi alrededor, su voz era tan alta y la forma en la que hablaba me dejaba atónito, pero riendo a carcajadas, era tan bueno ver como se llenaba de esperanzas nuevamente, solo entendía algo de "sacar a los malos" y "una fiesta", no pude prestar tanta atención pues una multitud se abría paso alrededor del edificio, deje a Pinkie Pie saltando y hablando de sus planes, mientras salía lentamente de la casa de jengibre, al ver a todos lados vi que lo que debería ser medio pueblo estaba presente frente a mí, todos tenían la misma mirada de determinación.

"hmm, veamos… uno… cinco… quince… treinta y dos… cincuenta y uno… cien… ciento trece… vaya… doscientos setenta y cuatro"

Nadie dio un paso mientras terminaba de contar a los contrincantes que tenía frente a mí, solo me miraban esperando a que diera el primer paso, lo cual con mucho gusto hice, concentrando mis energías alrededor de mi cuerpo, comencé a transformarme lentamente, mi ropa se apretaba un poco con la presión del pelaje que crecía, mi rostro cambiaba por completo y dejaba paso a una cara de lobo, mis músculos se contraían de la excitación de la batalla que me esperaba y muchos de los que estaban parados frente a mi comenzaron a dar un paso atrás, pero los que eran cazadores y aventureros más experimentados se mantuvieron firmes, era ahora o nunca, esto definiría a cuantos tendría que enfrentar.

"escuchen con atención mocosos, les voy a dar una sola oportunidad de que se vayan de este pueblo pacíficamente, se de las atrocidades que han estado cometiendo aquí y no me agrada nada que manchen un pueblo tan hermoso como este con sus idioteces, haci que les propongo algo, lárguense de estas tierras, dejen a sus habitantes en paz y jamás vuelvan"

Una gran mayoría decidió tomar mi consejo y se fueron como alma que lleva el diablo, pues habían entrado en razón, ante ellos estaba lo que tanto estaban cazando, pero ahora el cazador era otro.

"JAJAJAJAJAJA, este tío está de coña, cree que con un discurso nos va ah-"

De la nada, aparecí al lado de la ponie que había hablado, con mi puño preparado y estampándose en la cara de la podre tarada que no supo contener la lengua, con el impulso y la fuerza del golpe, la ponie salió disparada en dirección a una casa abandonada, la cual parecía que colapsaría en cualquier momento por el gran impacto que recibió de parte del cuerpo inerte de la ponie estaba noqueada incluso antes de estrellarse contra la casa.

Todos voltearon alarmados al ver tal escena, incluso los ponies que poco a poco salían de sus hogares y escondites para ver de dónde vino el grito que alerto a todo mundo.

Tirando la colilla de mi cigarrillo mire a todos con una sonrisa que perturbaba a muchos, mis ojos estaban plantados en una sola dirección, hacia enfrente y esperando la reacción de estos novatos.

"es hora de divertirse"

\- **POV Narrador** -

En cuanto la primera ponie salió volando y los contrincantes frente a Edrubain salieron de su shock, todos lo miraban con miedo, odio y resentimiento, pero no esperaron a que su rabia los consumiera por completo, pues muchos se lanzaron al ataque, esperando ser el afortunado que se llevara la jugosa recompensa que las mismas princesas habían puesto sobre la cabeza de nuestro héroe, muchos dieron un grito de guerra y otros solo se lanzaron con sed de venganza, mientras que Edrubain los esperaba a todos, sabiendo que una guerra había comenzado.

Todos los pueblerinos decidieron encerrarse de nuevo, a excepción de cierto grupo de amigas y un dragón, acompañados por las mismas amazonas que habían esperado tanto el regreso del misterioso licántropo que por tanto tiempo las había eludido, pero ahora estaba en el mismo pueblo donde fue visto por primera vez y del cual fue prácticamente echado al ser cazado por un grupo de sus pueblerinas y guardias reales, no daban crédito a lo que pasaba frente a ellas, era imposible decían unas, es una locura decían otras, pero al final, una ponie rosada fue la que aclaro todas las dudas y dejo boquiabiertas a casi todas, excepto a Spike y a Star, quienes sabían la verdad detrás de este ser.

Los gritos tanto de batalla como de dolor surgían de un lado a otro, el sonido de golpes y choques de metal sonaban sin secar, los cuerpos mal heridos e inconscientes de muchos salían volando cual muñecas de trapo y en el centro del caos, una sola figura parecía bailar un baile salvaje y mortal con una sonrisa siempre presente a pesar de los golpes que recibía, ese humano era una verdadera leyenda al parecer, pues mantenía un círculo a su alrededor para poderse mover sin problemas, impidiendo que alguien entrara en él, dando golpes y patadas sin cesar y recibiendo los mismos aunque algunos parecían que le dolía mas al que lo dio.

"RÁPIDO, AVISEN A LAS PRINCESAS, NECESITAREMOS REFUERZOS CON ESTE HUMANO"

Una pegaso del grupo de las amazonas voló tan rápido como sus alas le permitían, pues el viaje seria largo y el tiempo preciado, no podrían permitir que el humano volviera a escapar luego de esperar por tanto tiempo.

Lo único que podían hacer las espectadoras era ver la encarnizada batalla de un ejército contra un solo hombre, quien parecía no cansarse por más que pasara el tiempo y las heridas se juntaban.

Pasaron tres largas horas hasta que el último de los oponentes cayó desplomado al suelo, dejando a Edrubain rodeado de los que en su momento fueron valientes guerreros empeñados en matarlo, dejándolos reducidos a un grupo de cuerpos inertes, otros gimiendo del dolor y algunos otros intentándose levantar de nuevo, pero era el final, Edrubain por fin se había cansado, su respiración era agitada y una gran cantidad de sudor y sangre se veían en su rostro, pero cuando creían que todo había acabado algo extraño paso.

"ESCUCHEN ESCORIA, ESTE PUEBLO NO TIENE QUE SUFRIR MAS POR USTEDES, SI NO LOS MATE ES POR UNA SIMPLE RAZÓN, LES PERMITO IRSE DE ESTE PUEBLO CON UNAS CUANTAS HERIDAS QUE LES RECORDARAN POR QUE NO DEBEN VOLVER, PUES SI LO HACEN, EL DAÑO SERA PEOR"

El pueblo entero escuchaba las palabras del humano, todos atentos a cada una de ellas, todos pensando que era el final, pero era todo lo contrario, era un nuevo comienzo al parecer, este humano no había regresado a su pueblo a buscar venganza, si no a devolverles lo que les pertenecía, ya no tenían que vivir con miedo, ni esconderse de los que venían por la cabeza de este ser, pues claramente les había dado un ultimátum, del cual, ellos estaban seguros que tomarían cada palabra como un recordatorio de lo que sucedió aquí y ahora.

Los pocos que quedaban consientes intentaron llevarse a sus compañeros caídos, mirando con horror la figura de Edrubain, aunque era cierto que lo habían cansado y lo hirieron de cierta forma, comprendieron que no estaban a la altura de un ser como este, pues tomo un ejército de más de doscientos para solo cansarlo y causarle heridas un tanto superficiales.

Poco a poco el pueblo se fue vaciando de los supuestos guerreros que buscaban justicia y libertad para el pueblo, cuando fueron ellos mismos los que lo habían aprisionado, bajo la mirada vigilante de Edrubain, todos los que no pertenecían aquí se fueron marchando, dejando estupefactos a todos los pueblerinos, dejando muchas preguntas al aire como, que pasara ahora con el pueblo?, tendrán que sacrificar a alguien para apaciguar a la bestia o simplemente podrían vivir sus vidas como era antes?

La respuesta llego de la forma en que menos se lo esperaban, pues en cuanto el último guerrero salió del pueblo y se alejó lo suficiente, Edrubain dio media vuelta y camino lentamente hacia las guardianas de la armonía, de entre las cuales, Pinkie Pie aún conservaba el sombrero en su cabeza, una sonrisa tan grande como las que siempre tenía antes de que pasara esto, esperando a el que ella consideraba su nuevo amigo.

En cuanto Edrubain estuvo parado frente al grupo las cinco amigas lo miraron con miedo, dando varios pasos hacia atrás y dejando a su amiga frente a ellas, querían estar a su lado, pero al ver el grado de destrucción que el humano podría crear no pudieron evitar echarse para atrás.

Con una sonrisa algo tierna, Edrubain se incoó frente a la repostera, tomo el sombrero de la cabeza de Pinkie y puso su mano sobre su melena en forma amigable.

"bueno mi pequeña, mi trabajo termino, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi sombrero"

"jijiji, no pasa nada, por cierto, nunca te pregunte tu nombre o si querías ser mi amigo"

"jajajaja, cierto, donde están mis modales, puedes llamarme Leo y sí, me gustaría ser tu amigo"

Dijo esto extendiendo su mano para poder estrechar el casco de Pinkie, quien lo tomo con ambas patas y lo agito lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo que ambos rieran un poco, fue cuando todas se dieron cuenta de algo, la mirada fría y soberbia se había desvanecido, la sonrisa de Edrubain ya no era sádica, si no que todo su ser gritaba 'amabilidad', cosa que dejo sin palabras a todos los que lo veían.

"bueno, creo que ya cause demasiados problemas, es hora de irme, cuídate Pinkie, fue un gusto conocerte"

"espera, no te quedaras a la fiesta?"

"jeje, lo siento nena, será para otra, como dije, ya cause muchos problemas y creo que si me quedo causare aún más"

Pinkie miraba a Edrubain con una cara algo triste, pero se recuperó rápidamente al recordar que eran amigos, ya habría oportunidad de una fiesta en otro momento, después de todo, de eso se trataba la amistad.

Edrubain se alejaba lentamente del pueblo, todos los ponies se quitaban del camino del gigante, muchos aún tenían sus dudas a pesar de lo que vieron, pero otros simplemente se quitaban por respeto, pero una duda se mantenía latiendo dentro de la mente de todos aquellos que lo miraban.

'quien es realmente este tipo'

No paso mucho antes de que todos se comenzaran a mover, algunos murmurando y otros simplemente guardando silencio, hasta que las trompetas de las monarcas de Equestria sonaron, dejando a todos mirando al cielo y ver la majestuosa figura de el carruaje real, en el cual, dos figuras imponentes y poderosas miraban hacia la Edrubain con un tanto de desprecio, era claro lo que pasaría aquí, las princesas mismas vinieron a enfrentar a esta criatura y una nueva batalla se terminaría por desatar, la gran mayoría del pueblo volvió a correr dentro de sus casas, buscando refugio por el miedo a salir heridos en el fuego cruzado, otros simplemente miraban maravillados a sus princesas, pues jamás las habían visto tan serias y determinadas en algo, lo que una vez fueron miradas cálidas y maternales ahora eran frías y hostiles.

"hmm, creo que no me fui a tiempo jeje"

El carruaje por fin toco el suelo con un estrepitoso ruido que hizo vibrar la misma tierra, las princesas miraban a su alrededor y miraban como algunas partes del pueblo estaban destruidas, pero faltaban aquellos que antes atemorizaban a Ponyville, los supuestos héroes que ellas no pudieron echar por miedo a iniciar una guerra con otras naciones, pero sin embargo estaban los habitantes del pueblo, las fieles amazonas que trataban de mantener el orden y esperar al mismo ser que se alejaba tranquilamente de estas tierras, ese humano que les causo tantos problemas se retiraba de lo que parecía haber sido un campo de batalla, jamás volteando, solo siguiendo su camino como si no pasara nada.

"HUMANO"

El grito de la princesa Luna fue claro y lleno de ira, pero Edrubain no se inmuto y siguió en su camino, encendiendo con toda la calma del mundo un cigarrillo y sonriendo como siempre, lo que hizo enfadar más a la diosa de la noche.

"DETENTE AHORA MISMO, ESTAS BAJO ARRESTO POR NUESTRAS ORDENES, RINDETE Y NO TE LASTIMAREMOS"

Parecía que por fin Edrubain capto la situación en la que estaba, pues se detuvo y se quedó parado dándole la espalda a las princesas, quienes se llenaban de rabia al ver tal insolencia de parte de este ser, tomando una bocanada de su cigarrillo, Edrubain se giró lentamente para poder ver a aquellas que habían llegado, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que tenía enfrente a un par de alicornios que le recordaban vagamente a sus dos alumnos, una melena multicolor y otra de un cielo estrellado le llamaban mucho la atención, era como ver a sus dos amigos y alumnos nuevamente, solo que él sabía que no lo eran, pero no podía evitar mirar fijamente a las dos alicornios frente a él y preguntarse si ellas eran algo de Cronos y Selene.

Dejando salir lentamente el humo que aspiro dejo que las miradas por fin se cruzaran, unos ojos amatistas y otros azules miraban fijamente a unos ojos plateados, los tres parecían mirar dentro del ser del otro como si quisieran averiguar solo con la mirada todos los secretos que habían detrás de esos ojos, hasta que Edrubain tomo la palabra.

"y bajo que cargos supuestamente?"

"por ser una criatura de alto riesgo para nuestra nación"

Por fin, Celestia, la diosa del día, había hablado luego de mantener un perfil bajo en todo esto, nunca quitando la mirada de los ojos de Edrubain, lo que provocó que el solo soltara unas cuantas risas que enfurecieron a las princesas.

"que es tan gracioso"

"jejeje, lo siento, es solo lo que dijo tu amiga, acerca de lastimarme"

"crees que bromeo?"

El tono de Luna era violento y aterrador para los pueblerinos que solo miraban con asombro como el humano hablaba con las princesas como si fuera un igual, pero lo que sorprendió mas a todos fue el hecho de que con un solo hechizo del cuerno de Luna un par de espadas gemelas apareció de la nada, flotando amenazadoramente en dirección de Edrubain, mientras que su hermana preparaba un hechizo similar, solo esperando a ver como se desencadenaban las cosas.

"me encantaría verlo"

De la misma forma en la que Luna apareció sus armas, Edrubain concentro su energía en sus manos, dejando paso a una gran guadaña que brillaba con un fulgor negro que parecía absorber la luz a su alrededor, dejando atónitos a todos, en verdad está considerando pelear contra ellas?, la respuesta fue rápida cuando Luna se lanzó al ataque, dando un grito de batalla que heló la sangre a los habitantes de Ponyville, estaba hecho, una nueva guerra había iniciado, pero ahora solo eran tres titanes los que pelearían, el resultado no era claro, podría ser que Edrubain estuviera algo cansado, pero al final nadie sabía de qué era realmente capaz de hacer este lícan que le declaro la guerra a la misma corona de esta nación.

Luna acorto la distancia entre ella y Edrubain en cuestión de segundos, apuntando sus espadas al pecho de su contrincante, esperando dar una muerte rápida y limpia, solo para encontrarse con el mango de la guadaña bloqueando su objetivo, dejándola atónita, pues nadie había podido siquiera detener un solo ataque de ella en toda su vida, a excepción de Discord, lo que hizo que una sonrisa se postrara en el rostro de la monarca, una que compartía con Edrubain al momento de cruzar miradas, ambos viendo entre sus armas al rostro del otro.

Celestia, anonada por las acciones de su hermana, no reacciono sino hasta que vio a su hermana en un combate de fuerza con el lícan, invocando su martillo de guerra, ella se lanzó al ataque, sabía que mientras Luna lo contenía no había forma de que el pudiera defenderse de su ataque, reuniendo una tremenda cantidad de fuerza en su ataque, desato su furia y dejo que su martillo prácticamente rompiera la barrera del sonido y fuera a impactarse contra el costado de Edrubain, dando por ganada la batalla.

Para sorpresa de todos, con una fluidez y agilidad digna de un dios, Edrubain se hizo a un lado y manteniendo las espadas de Luna a raya, movió las tres armas en dirección del martillo de Celestia, dejando que una terrible onda de choque azotara a los alrededores, haciendo que muchos de los ponies que miraban con asombro tuvieran que mantener sus posición con duras penas, unos salieron volando por la ráfaga de aire y otros simplemente se tiraron al suelo para no compartir tal destino.

"hmm, lindas armas, donde las consiguieron?"

"eso no te incumbe"

"al contrario, si me incumbe, porque yo mismo las forjé para mis alumnos"

La noticia dejo helados a todos, pues todos y cada uno de ellos conocían la leyenda detrás de esas armas, la cual dice que los originales portadores de dichas armas son nada más y nada menos que los padres de Celestia y Luna, el Rey Cronos y la Reina Selene, fueron entregadas a ellos como un regalo de parte de su maestro, quien en su tiempo fueron fieros guerreros y alumnos del guardián de la misma titanide Gaia.

"q-q-que dijiste?"

"ya me oíste, yo fui quien forjo a Hashtred y a sus hermanas Arcun y Nordán"

La noticia era imposible de creer, en verdad este ser fue quien forjo las legendarias armas empuñadas por el rey y la reina?, en verdad este humano había sido quien entreno arduamente a los reyes de esta nación para hacerlos los más fieros y experimentados guerreros de este mundo? Las mismas princesas se lo preguntaban a ellas mismas, hasta que por fin Celestia pudo recuperar su voz y pregunto algo que dejo atónitos a todos.

"c-c-cuál es tu nombre humano"

"Edrubain… Edrubain Plateago Fang"

En ese momento todo quedo en silencio, se podía escuchar incluso el latido de los corazones de todos los presentes, las miradas estaban clavadas en el ser que mantenía fieramente las armas de las princesas, siempre manteniendo su sonrisa firme en su rostro.

"no… no puede ser… tu no… no puedes ser…

"tu… tu eres el maestro de nuestros padres"

"… dijiste… padres?, ustedes son las hijas de Cronos y Selene?"

Ambas princesas solo podían mirar a Edrubain como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y les estuviera cantando con ambas, sus gargantas se habían secado por completo y ni una sola palabra pudo salir de sus bocas, era imposible, se suponía que el maestro de los reyes había muerto en una gran batalla, pues jamás se le volvió a encontrar, pero si eso era cierto, entonces el lícan frente a ellas era el mismo Edrubain por el cual sus padres decidieron salir a los mundos y universos a buscarlo, pero ahora estaba aquí, parado frente a ellas, manteniendo a raya un ataque que seguía sin cesar, sonriendo cada vez más mientras miraba de una princesa a otra, en cuanto cayeron en cuenta de lo que hacían, ambas retiraron sus armas al igual que Edrubain, los tres se miraban ya no con rencor o reto, si no con una expresión llena de alegría, dudas y asombro.

"por el amor de Gaia, NO LAS RECONOCÍA, la primera vez que las vi eran solo una potras, ahora, mírense, están hechas unas señoritas"

"d-disculpa?"

"jeje, de seguro tu eres Luna, tu madre estaba tan orgullosa cuando por fin naciste, dejo muy en claro que serias una gran artista con la noche y tú debes ser Celestia, tu padre no dejaba de hablar en los entrenamientos de como serias una gran líder algún día"

Una mirada de melancolía se postro en los ojos de Edrubain al comenzar a recordar aquellos viejos ayeres en los que el cargaba y llegaba a jugar con las pequeñas princesas, pero salió de ellos al escuchar la voz de Celestia.

"e-e-entonces es cierto… tu… tu eres Edrubain…"

"jeje, el mismo nena"

Dijo Edrubain al enterrar su guadaña en la tierra, quitándose su sombrero para que su rostro fuera apreciado por ambas, en cuanto lo hizo, unas viejas memorias en las mentes de las princesas se dispararon, unas de un gigante riendo con sus padres, otras de recuerdos vagos del rostro del humano, lo que hizo que las auras que cubrían las armas que empuñaban desapareciera, dejándolas caer al suelo y dejando oír un estrepitoso ruido metálico que recorrió el silencioso pueblo, solo podían mirar atónitas al humano que reía a carcajadas frente a ellas, al que una vez consideraron una amenaza e incluso un enemigo.

Hola chicos, como se dieron cuenta mi historia se borro luego de una grandisima estupidez mía, pero no se preocupen, pienso volverla a subir, pero creo que le haré algunos cambios, veremos a donde nos lleva esto jejejeje cuídense mis queridos lectores, por cierto, gracias por el apoyo MegaBronie espero te siga gustando mi historia jajajajaja

Silver fuera


	2. Capítulo 2

**Reencuentro e ilusiones**

Todo seguía en silencio en el pueblo, las noticias de que el supuesto ser que venia a acabar con el reinado de paz y armonía resulto ser uno de los amigos más cercanos y el maestro de los monarcas de estas tierras impedía que alguien pudiera decir algo al respecto, bueno, al menos no a todos.

"oh, por los ancestros, esto me trae muchos recuerdos, aun recuerdo cuando la pequeña Luna trataba de escalar por mi bota como si fuera el monte Olimpo y a Celestia corriendo por todos lados devorando dulce tras dulce, jamás adivine de donde salían esos dulces"

El comentario hizo que ambas princesas se sonrojaran y alguno que otro ponie riera por la tierna imagen que se figuraba en sus mentes, pero almenos ayudo a ambas princesas a salir de su estado de shock y les devolvió la palabra.

"ahem... si... me temo que no recordamos muy bien eso, pero podríamos seguir con esta conversación en un lugar privado?, me temo que ahora que los papeles cambiaron hay muchas dudas que me gustaría que se me contestaran"

"por supuesto Celestia"

Celestia tomo rumbo a la biblioteca del pueblo, guiando a Luna y Edrubain por el mar de ponies que aun seguían atónitos por la facilidad con la cual este ser hablaba con ambas princesas, cierto, en parte se conocían de mucho tiempo atrás, diablos, incluso el las vio de pequeñas, lo que decía que este ser era aun mas viejo que ellas, pero aun haci se les hacia difícil entender como es que no tenia algún tipo de respeto por el titulo de ambas, aunque claro, el tenia que lidiar con dioses mayores a ellas, pero aun así...

"ESPEREN"

Un grito se escucho de entre los ponies, era nada menos que Twilight Sparkle, la alumna de Celestia, quien al igual que su mentora, tenia muchas dudas que quería aclarar, pero no era la única, todos los ponies presentes querían respuestas, pero sabían que no era su lugar, mas sin embargo, ella y sus amigas tenían un cierto privilegio, ser una salvadora del mundo conocido tiene sus ventajas a veces.

Las seis portadoras de la armonía corrieron en dirección de los gigantes que seguían caminando sin parar, esperando llegar antes de que algo interesante pudiera pasar, para su suerte, fue Edrubain quien se detuvo, mirando extrañado hacia atrás para encontrarse con las mismas que lo habían perseguido hace mucho, pero para su suerte, el no tenia ni idea de lo que paso ese día antes de recuperar su conciencia al haber entrado al bosque Everfree.

"si?"

"podemos acompañarlos? yo también quisiera algunas respuestas"

"jeje, eso depende de las princesas, ve con ellas y que ellas sean digan"

El rostro de Twilight se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa, pues ella sabia que no habría forma en que las princesas dejarían que una oportunidad así se le fuera de los cascos, Celestia mas que nadie sabia que tan curiosa podría llegar a ser, por lo que corrió a toda velocidad, dejando atrás a sus amigas quienes seguían tratando de alcanzar a todos, esperando la aprobación de su mentora para poder-

"lo siento Twilight, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión"

Las palabras de Celestia hicieron que Twilight casi cayera al suelo por el tremendo shock que recibió de parte de su mentora, si no hubiera sido por Luna, ella estaría en el suelo tratando de sacar su cuerno a causa de la tremenda caída que casi sufría.

"p-p-pero-"

"lo siento mi fiel alumna, pero esto es un tema delicado que tengo que tratar con mi hermana y Edrubain a solas"

La mirada de Celestia estaba siempre al frente, una mirada de concentración absoluta se podía vislumbrar en su rostro, era la primera vez que Twilight veía a su mentora tan seria y pensativa, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, la decisión estaba tomada, solo podía observar como las princesas se alegaban junto con el humano que le podía dar las respuestas que estaba buscando desde hace un año.

"estas bien Twi?"

Applejack fue la primera en llegar al lado de su amiga, quien se sentó en el suelo para intentar aclarar su mente, intentar responderse a si misma que podría ser tan importante que no podía estar al lado de su mentora y aprender algo nuevo de un ser que era de otro mundo.

"s-si... solo me exalte un poco, creo que tendremos que esperar a que esto se arregle antes de que podamos tener respuestas nosotras mismas"

En cuanto las demás portadoras llegaron solo pudieron ver asombradas como una burbuja de magia se alzaba alrededor de la biblioteca, seguramente un hechizo a prueba de sonido y uno de protección para que nadie escuchara o entrara de imprevisto, lo que llenaba de dudas a todas, pero no había anda que hacer salvo esperar.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la biblioteca se encontraba Luna y Edrubain sentados en la sala de la biblioteca, mirando con algo de duda como Celestia colocaba capa tras capa de hechizos de todo tipo alrededor de la biblioteca, dejando una gran duda a Edrubain, quien no pudo evitar acercarse lentamente a Luna y preguntar.

"oye... ella siempre hace esto?"

"ni yo lo se... es la primera vez que la veo tan alterada por algo"

Edrubain solo se quedo mirando a Luna y ella hacia lo mismo, ambos con una cara de preocupación, que podría ser tan malo que Celestia necesitaba la mayor privacidad de todas al momento de hablar con ambos? la respuesta llegaría pronto, pues luego de lanzar tantos conjuros como ella sabia y de hacer una lista mental que satisfacía a la princesa por fin encaro al dúo que la miraba con algo de duda.

"listo, todo esta en orden, ahora podemos hablar en paz"

"no entiendo por que tanta protección, pero bueno, veo que tienes algo que decirme o que en verdad quieres preguntar, haci que dispara Celestia"

Celestia solo miro al suelo, pensando en la mejor forma de sacar de su pecho una duda que la había estado carcomiendo y matando por dentro, sabia que no había una forma sencilla de preguntar esto, haci que, tomando un poco de aire y dejandolo salir lentamente, calmo sus nervios y solo cerro los ojos para poder preguntar por fin esta gran duda en su interior.

"como es que llegaste aquí"

"bueno, es una larga historia, resumiendo todo, hace un poco de tiempo me enfrente a unos desgraciados que querían controlarlo todo, me enfrente a ellos y termine por morir, o almenos eso pensé, pues antes de que diera mi ultimo aliento una dama se me acerco a mi lecho de muerte, me cerro los ojos y pensé que era la muerte y sobretodo mi fin, pero imagina mi sorpresa cuando no solo desperté, si no que lo hice en el mundo que es o almenos era gobernado por mis queridos alumnos"

"esa es otra cosa, por que no intentas volver a tu mundo?"

Pregunto Luna sin el afán de herir a Edrubain, esa pregunta se la hacia Celestia al mismo tiempo, pero parece que su hermana le gano la palabra.

"bueno, como dije, en parte estoy muerto, o almenos debería estarlo, si mis cálculos son correctos, no puedo mantenerme en Asterad por mucho tiempo, si no, mi cuerpo se derrumbaría y seria mi fin"

"entonces fuiste traído por alguien a este mundo, la pregunta es por que?"

"... ni yo lo se"

Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio absoluto, todos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Celestia no pudo más y simplemente dejo salir la duda que le había costado tanto sufrimiento en el pasado, una que jamas pudieron contestarle, pero que por fin tenia la oportunidad de responder.

"si tu sigues vivo, por que jamas trataste de buscar a nuestros padres?, ellos te aprecian mucho, incluso te están buscando por todo el cosmos mientras hablamos"

El dolor y la rabia era evidente en el tono de la princesa, lo que dejo atónitos a ambos, Edrubain por que no sabia de tal noticia y Luna por que jamas había escuchado un tono tan desesperado y lamentable en su hermana, quien abrió los ojos para mostrar unas cuantas lagrimas que se escapaban de sus párpados y mojaban sus aterciopeladas mejillas, ahora todo era claro, Celestia no quería dejar ver su verdadero interior a nadie, uno que siempre lamentaba la retirada de sus padres, una Celestia que siempre miraba al cielo y esperaba que sus padres llegaran de el viaje entre las estrellas que decidieron hacer hace mucho tiempo, pues cuando ellos se fueron ambas princesas seguían siendo una potras, mismas que tuvieron que dejar al vida de un infante y entrar directamente a una de un adulto, teniendo que sobrepasar muchas situaciones difíciles cuando ellas solo querían tener una vida normal, para Luna no fue tan difícil en parte, pues ella estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la visitara en la corte nocturna, cosa que por un tiempo agradeció, pero todos sabemos a donde llevo esto, pero por raro que fuera, nunca culpo a Edrubain de tal cosa, pero al parecer su hermana tenia otra mentalidad.

"bueno... yo no sabia que ellos habían-"

"nos abandonaron por ti"

Esa frase golpeo terriblemente a Edrubain, quien se sentía horrible al pensar que había pasado en el tiempo en que sus alumnos dejaron todo atrás para buscarlo, pero mas por que esto trajo con sigo un mar de recuerdos que eran mejor mantener ocultados y enterrados en el pasado por su propia salud mental.

"por que nunca intentaste volver a verlos, ELLOS CREIAN QUE ESTABAS MUERTO Y NO PUDIERON ACEPTARLO"

Los recuerdos seguían inundando a Edrubain, recuerdos se sangre y lagrimas, de felicidad y risas, pero mas que nada de perdida total y tragedias inimaginables, lo que hacia que unas cuantas lagrimas brotaran del humano, quien no podía soportar el hecho de que luego de pensar de que todo había terminado, al final siguió arrastrando a muchos en su propia miseria.

"RESPONDEME"

"CELESTIA, DETENTE, esta no es la forma de-"

"POR QUE ERA MEJOR QUE ESTUVIERA MUERTO PARA TODOS"

Ambas hermanas miraban como el hombre que una vez fue un ser inalcanzable y siempre fuerte se desmoronaba ante ellas, sacando del trance de ira a Celestia al ver que había cometido un error terrible al traer unos horribles recuerdos a un alma que había pasado por mucho.

"... dejenme que les cuente mi historia, haci entenderán un poco mejor..."

Así pues, Edrubain comenzó a recordar cada momento de su vida y lo fue relatando a las princesas, quienes escuchaban atentamente cada palabra del viejo lobo, en algunas ocaciones alegrandose y otras sintiendo mal por el lobo frente a ellas, cuando termino la anécdota ambas quedaron desbastadas al enterarse de un verdad muy fuerte que dejo a ambas con lagrimas en los ojos"

"... cuando todo termino, preferí dejarlo todo atrás, hice que todos los que estuvieron presentes juraran que jamas contarían lo ocurrido ese día, que contarían a todos que yo había muerto junto a Larox para acabar con esa locura, fue por eso que tome otra identidad, era un fantasma para el mundo, pues a pesar de que podía llegar a caminar entre los humanos con algo de facilidad y tratar de vivir en paz algunos seguían recordando, por eso siempre cambiaba de hogar, siempre corría, siempre estaba solo, para evitar que alguien mas sufriera por mi culpa... pero veo que todo fue en vano, termine por hacerles daño a ustedes... y por eso les pido una muy sincera disculpa"

Ambas princesas estaban atónitas de ver al guardián de la caída Gaia con la cabeza agachada, esperando poder tener el perdón de ambas por haberles arrebatado a sus padres y hacer que su niñez fuera tan dura, no sabían que decir y menos que hacer, solo podían mirar con asombro y duda al feroz guerrero frente a ellas, suplicando por su perdón.

Edrubain no podía levantar la mirada, era demasiado para el, todo el dolor del pasado había vuelto con una venganza al saber que hay fuera, en algún lugar del cosmos, estaban sus alumnos, viajando entre mundos y realidades, esperando encontrarlo, el sabia que era mas que obvio que ya habían encontrado a millones de el en otras partes, pero no al que buscaban, por lo que solo pudo mantener la cabeza agachada mientras escuchaba los cascos de Celestia, quien se acercaba lentamente a el, luego de haber escuchado el grito desgarrador de la princesa esperaba algún golpe o incluso alguna reprimenda de parte de la princesa adolorida, pero en cambio sintió una sabana de plumas suaves y unas patas que lo cubrían, al levantar el rostro se encontró con la compasiva mirada de Celestia, quien aunque tuviera unas lagrimas en los ojos, le sonreía de una forma tierna y comprensiva.

"Edrubain, por mucho tiempo te maldije, por mucho tiempo te guarde resentimiento, incluso llegue a odiarte por que no comprendía el por que mis padres nos dejaron a cargo sin decirnos una sola palabra, pero ahora... ahora lo entiendo todo, pero ahora tengo que ser yo quien te pida una disculpa, siempre pensé que habías sido un cobarde, pero ahora lo entiendo, simplemente querías ser feliz, por eso no puedo culparte por lo que sucedió, dime, algún día podrías perdonarme?"

Edrubain se quedo sin palabras, pero una sonrisa se fue abriendo paso lentamente en su rostro, hasta que por fin devolvió el abrazo de Celestia, mientras que Luna miraba con ternura el momento tan emotivo, no queriendo arruinarlo.

"oye, que haces hay, ven aquí Luna, también quiero disculparme con tigo"

"no hace falta, pero aun haci, muchas gracias por contarnos todo esto, se que fue difícil para ti"

"era lo mejor, ven, quiero comenzar bien las cosas con ustedes, se que les cause muchos problemas últimamente"

Luna no pudo evitar reír un poco y abalanzarse contra ambos, los tres reían luego de haber tenido que haber pasado por un momento algo incomodo y áspero, pero estaban alegres de que por fin todo estaba resuelto, tanto fue su alegría que dejaron a un lado los temas difíciles y comenzaron a platicar entre ellos, era como ver a unos viejos amigos charlando, al mismo tiempo que ver a nuevos amigos conociendose a si mismos, tanto fue su alegría que no se dieron cuenta que el tiempo había volado, ambas princesas tenían que realizar sus tareas celestes y Edrubain tenia que volver a su hogar en el bosque Everfree, pues luego de haber pasado un año dentro de el, ya estaba acostumbrado a respetar los horarios dentro del bosque que para muchos era un bosque maldito.

"bueno, no les quito mas su tiempo, creo que es hora de retirarme, fue un gran placer haber platicado con ustedes chicas, nos vemos"

"espera Edrubain, se me olvidaba preguntar, en que lugar estas residiendo?"

"en unas ruinas que están en medio del bosque, por alguna extraña razón mucho de los animales se alejan de ellas y a mi me han tratado bastante bien, nada raro o malo me ah pasado dentro de ellas"

Ambas princesas se exaltaron al escuchar esto, mas cierta princesa nocturna que sabia que tipo de criaturas podrían seguir dominando aquel lugar, pero por extraño que pareciera, todo indicaba que se mantienen a raya con su nuevo amigo, pero lo que le preocupada a ambas era el estado en el que el hogar de edrubain podría estar si se encontraba residiendo en su viejo castillo.

"Edrubain, esa ruinas no son seguras, que tal si se llegan a derrumbar?"

"no lo creo, con el tiempo libre que tengo hago algunas reparaciones en ellas y no es tan malo, aunque a decir verdad es un poco solitario, pero ya me eh acostumbrado"

Las dos hermanas se miraron mutuamente y se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos, como si una conversación entre hermanas se estuviera dando sin decir alguna palabra, hasta que asintieron al mismo tiempo y tomaron una decisión unánime.

"Edrubain, no tienes que seguir viviendo en ese lugar como si fueras un criminal, ven con nosotras a Canterlot, nuestro hogar es tu hogar"

"... Celestia, me halaga tu propuesta, pero no puedo, tus ponies me tienen miedo y siendo sincero creo que es mejor que nadie sepa sobre mi, este pueblo y los desgraciados que saque apenas ya saben de mi, con eso me basta como para tener muchos problemas, se que esto solo es el comienzo, si vine a sacarlos fue por que pensé que era lo mejor, pero ahora que lo pienso creo que fue peor, solo los ancestros saben que tantos volverán por venganza"

"pero nosotras podemos-"

"lo siento Luna, pero ya tome mi decisión, aun así si algún día necesitan ayuda no duden en buscarme, esto les servirá para contactarme en cualquier momento"

Edrubain busco en la bolsa de su gabardina un amuleto que contenía una gema redonda, dentro de ella había una runa que pulsaba de vez en cuando con una luz baja, parecía una estrella atrapada dentro del amuleto, lo que dejo confundidas a las princesas.

"solo susurren mi nombre y podremos estar en contacto, nunca duden en pedir mi ayuda, tengo una gran deuda con ustedes"

"... nos volveremos a ver?"

"claro que si, no se van a deshacer tan rápido de mi jejeje"

Al ver que era una pelea perdida ambas princesas decidieron dejar todo por la paz, despues de todo, no podian `perder mas tiempo y tenian que levantar la luna y bajar el sol, por lo que se despidieron del lobo Celestia revento la burbuja que rodeaba la biblioteca y las tres figuras imponentes salieron del lugar, sorprendidos por la cantidad de ponies que esperaban pacientes fuera de la burbuja.

"ok... es hora de irme, gracias por la oferta por cierto, tendrá que ser para otra"

"que haci sea, que tengas una buena noche Edrubain"

"diganme Leo, no hace falta tanta formalidad"

Con esto, Edrubain se convirtió de nuevo y salió corriendo en dirección del bosque al que ahora llama hogar, para su mala suerte y su hubiera esperado un poco mas, habría visto la sonrisa traviesa de la princesa Luna, quien miraba a su hermana de una forma un tanto acusadora.

"... que pasa Luna?, tengo algo en el rostro?"

"jejeje, no, es solo que sé algo interesante"

"y que podría ser eso mi querida hermana?"

"el te gusta cierto"

La cara de Celestia jamas se había puesto tan roja en toda su vida, tal fue su sorpresa que incluso sus alas salieron disparadas, haciendo que su hermana prácticamente cayera riendo y tomando sus costados.

"LUNA"

"jajajaja, lo sabia, Leo y Celestia sentados en un árbol-"

"Luna, atreveté a terminar esa frase y te juro que-"

"BESANDOSE"

Todos en el pueblo no pudieron evitar ver la muy poco típica escena de ambas princesas volando a toda velocidad por el cielo nocturno, Luna riendo y Celestia tan roja como un tomate, aunque, para aquellos que tuvieran buen ojo, podrían llegar a ver un ligero entorpecimiento en las alas de Celestia.

Pasaron los días y Edrubain por fin podía estar en paz almenos por el momento, pues aunque escuchaba a una gran cantidad de ponies fuera del castillo, muchos dudaban en si entrar o no, dejandolo la mayoría del tiempo en paz, cosa que a Edrubain le agradaba, pues a pesar de parecerlo, no era tan activo como muchos pensaban, el prefería tener un día o dos tranquilamente, arreglar lo mucho o poco que tenia en el castillo y pasar la mayoría del tiempo leyendo, de hay vino su apodo, pues cuando muchos lo encontraban siempre se la pasaba leyendo tranquilamente, un apodo algo extraño y aun mas un muy extraño hobby para alguien como el, pero haci era y este día no era la excepción, pues estaba en la biblioteca real cuando algo lo saco de su lectura, al parecer alguien había entrado al castillo y esto alarmaba algo a Edrubain,

"LEO, DONDE ESTAS?"

"que rayos?..."

Esa voz era muy conocida para el, pues era la voz de Celestia, quien parecía correr de un lado a otro tratando de encontrarlo, un poco de urgencia bañaba su voz y eso puso en alerta a Edrubain, pues se ponía a pensar en que podría alertar a la diosa del sol de esta manera, mas sin embargo, solo dio un suspiro y cerro su libro lentamente, fuera cual fuera la emergencia, al parecer Celestia había olvidado usar el amuleto que le regalo.

Camino por los pasillos del castillo, admirando un poco su trabajo de restauración del lugar y alegrandose de haberlo levantado en tan poco tiempo, pero su sorpresa fue máxima cuando no encontró a Celestia, si no que mas bien se estrello contra ella mientras miraba en otra dirección.

"woah woah, donde es el incendio?"

"LEO, me alegro de verte, tengo que avisarte de algo muy urgente antes de que Luna te encuentre"

"... ok... um... podrías quitarte de encima?, esto es un poco incomodo"

Al ver la posición en la cual estaba, Celestia se quito casi de inmediato de encima de Edrubain, pues en el choque, ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo, Celestia encima de Edrubain, pero para su mala suerte, Luna utilizo el ruido para encontrarlos a ambos y los encontró... bueno, ya saben.

"OH, hermana, que atrevida eres, esa no es la forma de invitar a alguien al castillo"

Parecía una pandemia que atacaba a Celestia, pues nuevamente, su rostro era tan rojo y caliente como un metal al rojo vivo, dejando que Luna se carcajeara y a Edrubain mas confundido que nada.

"... de que me perdí?"

"bueno Leo, no de mucho, solo que queríamos invitarte a tomar un poco de té en el castillo, ya sabes, para interactuar un poco mas con tigo"

"que amables, pero creen que sea una buena idea? digo, aun sigo teniendo mis dudas y-"

"oh vamos Edrubain, no seas así, ya todo esta preparado, ademas hay unas cuantas ponies que te quieren conocer, estoy segura que conoces a una, Pinkie Pie nos dijo lo que hiciste por el pueblo y no pudimos evitar almenos tratar de agradecerte por ello"

"(suspiro) esta bien, esta bien, jeje, tiene mucho desde que fui a una fiesta de té, por que no, supongo que las cosas ya se calmaron un poco por aquí no?"

"por supuesto, me alegra decirte que ya todo se soluciono, ya no eres buscado como un criminal, incluso eres considerado amigo de la realeza, no veo que puede salir mal"

"vale, pero una pregunta"

"que pasa?"

"que le pasa a tu hermana?, tiene fiebre o algo?"

Al voltear a su hermana, Luna no pudo evitar reír de nuevo, pues parecía una pequeña potra avergonzada y tímida, solo podía hacer pequeños círculos en el suelo mientras miraba a su casco, como si la cosa mas interesante del mundo estuviera siendo rodeada por el mismo, siempre teniendo una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"no te preocupes, no es nada, ven, nos esperan y no es bueno hacer esperar a una dama"

"jeje, eso si, vamos pues, vienes Celestia?"

Aquí haremos una pequeña pausa para ver los pensamientos de nuestra querida Celestia, nos internaremos en la mente de una de las criaturas mas longevas de equestria y trataremos de analizar que pasa por su mente.

**Dentro de la mente de Celestia**

Vemos una Celestia vestida en un típico traje pomposo y muy rosado, mirando el cielo nocturno desde un balcón en un castillo, no puede evitar suspirar al recordar a su amado, el cual le ah robado el corazón y espera para poderlo ver llegar usando sus majestuosas alas que lo llevaran a su lado.

"oh amor mío, donde estas, me haces tanta falta"

De repente, la puerta se abre estrepitosamente, dejando ver a una muy desalineada y malvada Luna, quien solo se ríe de ella a causa de su desgracia y hablando como la bruja que es.

"no llegara por ti hermana, el nunca te ah amado y jamas lo hará MUAHAHAHAHAHA, siempre estarás sola y amargada, atrapada en esta torre, PARA SIEMPRE MUAHAHAHAHAHA"

"NO, YO SE QUE EL ME AMA, EL VENDRA POR MI"

De la nada, un grito rompe con el silencio y tranquilidad de la noche, ambas hermanas voltean al cielo, donde una figura en armadura plateada hace su aparición, su larga cabellera negra hace contraste con todo el atuendo y sobretodo con su pelaje y ojos plateados, una mirada decidida se abre camino al ver a la pobre Celestia atrapada en la torre mas alta del castillo embrujado.

"CELESTIA, MI AMOR, EH VENIDO A RESCATARTE"

Tan rápida como una bala, Luna sale del balcón a interceptar a Edrubain, pero la fuerza del amor que tiene por Celestia lo hace una fuerza imparable, por lo que da una estampida estrepitosa en contra de la bruja malvada, la cual cae mareada al suelo y sin forma de detener al amado de su hermana.

Cuando por fin Edrubain llega a lado de Celestia, este se arrodilla ante ella y toma uno de sus cascos, el cual besa tiernamente solo para voltear a ver sus hermosos ojos amatistas, una sonrisa muy caballerosa y llena de amor adorna su muy bien perfilado rostro.

"mi cielo, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero tenia que acabar con la hidra infernal que protegía el castillo"

"oh mi amor, no sabes cuanto eh sufrido por tu ausencia"

"no te preocupes mi bella dama, nunca volveré a alejarme de tu lado, pues te tengo algo importante que pedir"

De la nada, una pequeña caja hace su aparición, una que Celestia sabe que contiene el único objeto que evitara que sus caminos se alejen, llena de ilusión, ella espera a la tan esperada pregunta.

"Celestia, mi amada diosa, me harías el honor, no, el gran y enrome favor de compartir la eternidad con migo?"

Poco a poco Edrubain abrió la caja, dejando ver el mas maravilloso anillo de compromiso jamas forjado en todo el universo y sin mas preámbulos, tomo a Edrubain en un gran abrazo y lo beso apasionadamente como jamas lo hizo, dando una simple respuesta que repitió una y otra vez.

"SI, SI, SIIIIIIII"

**PUFF EL MUNDO REAL PERRAS**

"SI, SI, SIIIIIIII"

"...O... k... bueno, vamos jejeje, creo que en verdad te gusta el té"

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y de que no era una damisela atrapada en el castillo de su malvada hermana, Celestia se quedo mirando al infinito luego de haber cumplido uno de sus tantos sueños que tenia al momento de estar despierta, al inicio habían sido simples, unos en los que Edrubain la llevaba a una cita romántica, otros en los que ambos paseaban por el parque hasta tomar el rumbo en el cual estaba ahora mismo, como era esto posible?, ni ella lo sabia, pero luego de ver que la dejaban atrás, corrió detrás de los dos para tener un poco de tiempo con Edrubain, ella sabia que su hermana la molestaba por ello luego de haber descubierto el flechazo de Cadance, pero también en cierta forma agradecía el intento de su hermana para que Edrubain tuviera un poco de tiempo con ella, como lo era esta "fiesta del té", era una simple excusa, pero hey, denles crédito, sirvió no?

En fin, no hubo mucho que decir al respecto del camino a Canterlot, a excepción de que por poco Celestia se estrella en los flancos de su hermana a causa de otro sueño despierta, hay que darle un poco de paciencia a la pobre, es el primer romance que tiene en toda su vida, que esperaban?

Luego de un largo viaje, por fin la ciudad de canterlot se hizo presente ante los tres, para Edrubain era una maravilla, pues una cuidado como esta solo la había visto en Mardunich y luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ese mundo maravilloso era un gran recordatorio para el, por lo que se quedo admirando un poco el paisaje con la gran vista aérea que tenia, hasta que por fin aterrizaron en uno de los tantos jardines del castillo, donde seis ponies y un dragon esperaban pacientemente, hablando entre ellos de los sucesos de estos últimos días, pero todo se silencio al ver la llegada de las princesas y del lobo alado que descendían de los cielos, unos callaron por respeto a las princesas, otros por el miedo que les traía la presencia del lobo, pero había uno en especifico que solo guardo silencio por el respeto que esta criatura se había ganado luego de haber visto tanto heroísmo en tan poco tiempo, pues el dragón solo podía observar a Edrubain mientras se transformaba de vuelta en el gigante que visito hace unos cuantos días su pueblo para liberarlo de la opresión, todos se mantuvieron en este silencio algo incomodo para Edrubain hasta que por fin lo corto.

"jeje, lamento la tardanza, me entretuve mucho en la biblioteca que no me percate de la llegada de las princesas, en fin, veo que todo esta listo para el té y creo que tengo algunas respuestas que dar, haci que sentemonos, es un hermoso día para hablar"

Para desgracia de Edrubain, el no sabia que este terminaría por ser un día bastante... peculiar en su vida.

**UFF, lamento la tardanza chicos, es solo que mis horarios han estado un poco más alocados que antes y la lluvia me arruino unos cuantos días y al final el café cayo sobre su horrenda cabeza y la eterna pregunta de si estaria atrapado hay todo el tiempo me llego y…. En fin, no creo que les interese tanto mis patoaventuras diarias jejeje, un capitulo un poco corto, lo se, pero quería retomar este proyecto luego de tanto tiempo y bueno, aquí tienen otro capitulo mas, pense mejor las cosas y al final desidi en verdad darle un poco de alegría y cariño a este fanfic, como veo que las aguas se estan calmando un poco por aca voy a volver a retomar esto y espero que por fin salga sin problemas, sin más que decir, no les quito su tiempo jejeje, nos vemos Bross y Sis, a y por cierto, si ven algunas faltas de ortografía me disculpo.**

**Silver fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Preguntas e incomodidades**

Alguna vez han estado en medio de un grupo de ponies que solo te observan como si fueras un ser de otro mundo y esperan a ver hasta la ultima de tus reacciones sin decir nada, tan solo te observan y juzgan silenciosamente mientras esperas a que se muevan o algo así?... no?... bueno... dejenme decirles algo, no es nada lindo y menos cuando en verdad eres un ser de otro mundo y sobretodo, eres considerado una de las mayores amenazas que puede siquiera vivir en un mundo donde la mayoría de las cosas son amor y tolerancia, puedo sentir como mi sonrisa se va apagando poco a poco con el simple hecho de seguir sentado y ser observado.

"... ahem... si... en fin, me presento, soy-"

"LEO"

"... si jejeje, que hay Pinkie?"

"no mucho, que cuentas?"

"bueno, últimamente ah habido algo de actividad en el bosque, aunque la mayoría de los animales me dejan en paz la mayoría de las veces, una que otra vez entra un pequeño animal para pedirme comida"

Esto llamo fuertemente la atención de la pegaso amarilla que me observaba por detrás de su melena rosada, salió un poco de esa cortina de cabellos y se acerco un poco a la mesa, como si el tema fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

"oh, entonces es usted quien le ah ayudado a mis amiguitos del bosque, últimamente algunos ya no me visitan por que no tienen la necesidad de comer con migo, se encuentran bien?, como esta el señor felpudo y su familia?"

"um, disculpa jejeje, pero no se quien sea, puedes ser mas especifica?"

"lo siento, me deje llevar un poco, se trata de un zorro y su camada, me preocupa un poco"

"ah, ya recuerdo, si, no hay problemas, de hecho al parecer comenzaron a vivir cerca de las ruinas para tener mejor acceso, de vez en cuando entrar para dormir si es que el clima no es tan bueno para ellos"

Wooow, jamas había visto a alguien tan contento por escuchar del bienestar de una familia de zorros, no se si alegrarme o espantarme un poco.

"espera, quieres decir que estas viviendo en las ruinas del castillo del bosque Everfree?"

Pregunto esta vez la pegaso azul, dejando a un lado su cara de sospecha y cambiándola por una de asombro ante tal declaración, aunque no fue la excepción, ella fue la que se llevo el crédito de todas las miradas.

"si, eh vivido hay todo el año que pase de incógnito, a decir verdad me asombra que nadie haya pensado en ir a buscarme hay, por que no lo hicieron, es completamente difícil de entender hasta para mi"

"pero como hiciste para que los animales te dejaran en paz?"

"simple, hice esa área mi territorio, aunque me tengo que cuidar de los demás lugares, es cierto que en parte me hice de esa parte, pero el resto del bosque sigue siendo peligroso, incluso para mi"

Todas me miraban con asombro, incluso las princesas quedaron un poco asombradas, pero no veo la gran hazaña en eso, simplemente tuve que pelear día y noche por ese territorio.

"eso es genial"

"meh, viene con el trabajo"

"es por eso que tu ropa esta tan destrozada?"

"en parte, ademas de que no eh podido conseguir los materiales necesarios para poder repararla, no es por nada, pero si los puedo conseguir puedo al menos repararla y dejar que luzca unos cuantos siglos mas nueva jejeje"

La unicornio blanca, quien estaba tomando té, no pudo evitar escupir su bebida a un lado, bañando a Pinkie y dándome una mirada de incredulidad, acaso... tengo algo en mi cara?

"d-d-dijiste unos cuantos siglos?¡"

"siii... esta tela es especial, es seda mágica, es una aleación de metales finos y joyas encantadas, ademas de ceda hecha de la más fina calidad creada por mi, como dije, no eh podido conseguir los materiales, pero si puedo podré crear lo suficiente para hacerme más ropa, no es por nada, pero estar siempre con el mismo atuendo puede ser un pooc estresante "

Esta vez no fue una, si no ambas unicornios del grupo quienes me miraban con un tanto de... no lo se... ilusión?, deseo?, no lo se pero esto se esta poniendo un poco incomodo, por que?, por que las demás ponies me están dando la misma mirada, cerebro, dime, que debo hacer?

'EXTERMINAR, EXTERMINAR'

BAH, no me sirves ahora, bueno, veamos que pasa.

"oye compañero, tengo una duda, como es que estas viviendo en ese castillo tan antiguo?, no te da miedo de que se derrumbe en tu cabeza?"

"eso mismo le dijimos nosotras, pero no quiere hacer caso, es todo un cabeza dura"

"jeje, ya te lo dije Luna, con mi tiempo libre hice modificaciones a la estructura, ademas, no hay nada de malo que trabaje de vez en cuando para poder tener un buen techo bajo el que dormir"

"jeje, en eso tienes razón compañero, por cierto, mi nombre es Applejack, un gusto"

UFF, GRACIAS A LOS ANCESTROS, por fin una ponie que luego de hablar con migo no se pone como venado frente a unas luces de auto.

"jeje, el gusto es mío Applejack, dime, a que te dedicas?"

"trabajo con mi familia en nuestra granja, esta algo cerca de Ponyville, por cierto, tengo algo que decir ya que todas mis amigas están algo... indispuestas"

Al ver a las demás, vi que, efectivamente, todas seguían en sus pequeños rollos dentro de sus mentes, meh, supongo que será mejor dejarlas así.

"claro , que pasa"

"bueno... quería disculparme por la actitud que tuvimos hace un año en contra tuya, ya sabes, por haberte sacado del pueblo y todo eso"

"hmmm, acerca de eso, bueno, si te consuela, la verdad no recuerdo mucho al respecto, a decir verdad, no recuerdo mucho de ese día, teniendo en cuenta que debería estar muerto y todo eso"

'Oh, vamos, tu también?'

Ahora Applejack me observa un poco diferente, pero esta vez no es como las demás, incluso las demás dejaron a un lado sus pensamientos y me vuelven a observar nuevamente como antes, a excepción de las princesas, quienes solo me miran con incredulidad, creo que no esperaban que soltara tan rápido esa información tan fuerte.

"jeje... woo, en verdad eres un buen bromista amigo, por un momento creí que dijiste que-"

"que debería estar muerto?, si lo hice, verán, no entrare en mucho detalle pues esto nos llevaría todo el día, pero les puedo decir que antes de llegar a este mundo tuve una batalla en la tierra que por mucho llame mi hogar, al final termine con mis adversarios, pero el costo de eso fue mi muerte, lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de haber despertado aquí fue una dama que se acerco a mi en mis últimos momentos, me relajo con un canto que recitaba y simplemente me cerro los ojos, luego de eso, puff, estaba en esta tierra extraña siendo seguido por un grupo de ponies que al parecer querían acabar con lo que mis enemigos empezaron"

Oh gran silencio, volvéis a hacer vuestra aparición ante nosotros, que tan dignos somos para tenerte presente por tantas veces?

"c-como puedes hablar tan relajado de eso?, TU TE MORISTE¡"

Esta vez el dragón por fin decidió hablar, por su tono de voz veo que aun es joven pero tiene algo de sabiduría dentro de el... o tal vez sea simplemente que toco un tema interesante lo que hizo que viera eso en el, no lo se ni me importa, puede darme la pauta para cambiar del tema.

"jeje, lo se, pero aun haci sigo aquí, hablando con ustedes no?"

"bueno... si... pero no te molesta al menos un poco?"

"siéndote sincero?, para nada, esa es la vida de un guardián, aquellos que nacemos para la batalla no estamos destinados a la paz de los campos elíseos o el sufrimiento del hades, estamos hechos para siempre combatir, incluso aunque algunos deciden ir a Valhalla para seguir luchando con sus hermanos caídos, pues siempre habrá alguien que luche por una causa u otra, es un circulo interminable"

"pero por que deciden pelear entonces?, no seria mejor arreglar las cosas pacíficamente?"

"si... pero podrías hablar cuando alguien esta apuntando la punta de su lanza a tu corazón?, podrías negociar con quien piensa arrasar toda tu civilización y esclavizarla por bienes propios?, lamento decirlo haci, joven dragón, pero eso solo pasa en cuentos de hadas, tu lo viste con el tiempo que estuve en ese bosque, dime, que paso con tu amado pueblo?"

El dragón solo miro al suelo meditativamente, recordando lo que en parte yo había provocado, seguramente pensando en todo lo que tuvo que ver sin poder siquiera hacer nada al respecto, pero ni en toda mi larga vida espere lo que me respondió este dragón.

"entonces quiero ser capaz de luchar por mi cuenta"

Esta vez el té expulsado incluso por las fosas nasales fue de todos quienes tomábamos té en ese momento, si, incluso a mi me sorprendió bastante.

"SPIKE, como puedes decir eso¡, no tienes la necesidad de-"

"con todo el respeto princesa Celestia, ni usted pudo hacer nada para sacar a esos malditos de Ponyville, todos sabemos de los desastres que pasaron en ese tiempo, la biblioteca estuvo a punto de ser destruida, el clima era deplorable a falta de pegasos que lo atendieran, los animales huyeron para no ser utilizados como bestias de carga o mensajeros, la boutique de Rarity casi se convierte en una forja¡, Applejack tenia que cuidarse las espaldas para que nadie le robara y lo peor fue lo de Pinkie, tener que convertir el Sugar Cube Corner en ese bar de mala muerte, todo por que no había nadie que los quisiera sacar por la fuerza, usted y la princesa Luna solo podían rezar por que alguien los sacara antes de que se hiciera una guerra con todas las naciones de las que provenían esos malditos, Edrubain aquí presente fue el único que arreglo eso, por ello, si puedo ser un guardián y proteger a todos mis seres queridos, entonces quiero poder ser uno también"

El silencio era legendario, todos observábamos al dragón con distintas expresiones, pero la mía fue cambiando de shock a completa alegría que no pude contener por mas que pude.

"jeje... jejejeje... jajajajajajajajajaja"

"que es tan gracioso?"

Dijo el dragón con un tono molesto y una expresión igual, a lo que trate de calmarme pero la felicidad no me lo permitía, fácil pase unos cuantos minutos tratando de recuperar el aliento entre risas, hasta que por fin lo logre, pues por fin pude ver con gran orgullo y respeto al joven dragón.

"lo siento, jejeje, es solo que, este mundo necesita a más como tu chico, prácticamente y fui obligado desde nacimiento a tener este rol, pero tu, tu mi querido amigo, estas dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, no solo eso, puedo oler tu miedo, esa inseguridad dentro de ti esta floreciendo a cada minuto que piensas sobre este cambio tan radical y aun así piensas encontrar una manera de seguir mis pasos a pesar de que sabes que la muerte es el único camino que me queda, dime algo chico, que estarías dispuesto a hacer para tener la oportunidad de llevar tal honor en tu interior?"

"lo que sea señor"

"bah, no me digas así, al menos por ahora jejeje, dime, estarías dispuesto a enfrentarme por tenerme como maestro?"

Unos cuantos gemidos de sorpresa se escucharon y nuevamente todas las miradas de las ponies volvieron al dragón, todas esperaban una respuesta al igual que yo, pero yo siempre me mantenía mirándolo a los ojos con mi típica sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

"b-b-bueno... yo..."

"vamos chico, no es tan difícil, solo di, si o no"

"q-que tendría que hacer para poder entrenar contigo?"

"fácil, tendrías que venir a vivir con migo hasta que terminemos con tu entrenamiento"

"pero... que pasaría con mi trabajo? mis amigas?"

"oye, dije vivir con migo, no que tendrías que abandonarlo todo, aunque si lo prefieres, puedes solo ir a mi hogar cuando sea necesario, aunque siendo sincero, no te lo recomiendo, será mejor esta a mi lado a cada momento, tendrás cambios importantes en tu vida, por lo que tendrás que llevar un nuevo estilo de vida, adaptarte a nuevas cosas que serán difícil de comprender para ti en algunos momentos, por eso necesitas estar siempre comunicado con migo, ademas de tener un lugar en donde desahogarte de vez en cuando y créeme, a veces pasaras por cosas que prefieres que nadie más vea"

Si antes todos estaban anonados, ahora parecían zombies frente a mi, pues intentaban hablar, refutar que el dragón siquiera pensara en intentarlo, pero no podían, solo podían mirar de un lado al otro, intentando formular palabras que jamas salieron, bueno, al menos una si salió y era la que esperaba con ansias escuchar.

"... acepto"

"bien, entonces, señoritas, les sugiero que se alejen un poco y no interfieran por más que quieran, esto es un duelo de caballeros y tomo estos retos muy enserio"

Ambos nos quedamos mirando mientras las chicas se alejaban de la mesa, podía ver la inseguridad del dragón en su mirada, pero a la vez podía distinguir el deseo de ser fuerte para sus seres queridos, por lo que me seguía emocionando la idea de tenerlo como adversario y si es posible, como alumno.

"dime chico, cual es tu nombre?"

"s-soy Spike"

"mucho gusto, dime, por que quieres hacer esto?"

"por que quiero ser fuerte por aquellos que son cercanos a mi e impedir que algo como lo que paso vuelva a pasar"

"y que harías si yo fuera el que piensa dañar a aquellos cercanos a ti?"

Por un momento solo me observo, pero una fiera mirada se plasmo en su rostro, hay estaba, esa mirada era la que esperaba, esto será interesante.

"te mataría"

"demuéstramelo"

Sin decir nada más, Spike tomo la mesa y la arrojo contra mi, dejándome desprevenido por unos instantes y dándole tiempo para tomar aire y lanzar una gran llamarada esmeralda contra mi, la cual me fue consumiendo por unos instantes hasta que me quite del lugar, aun encendido.

"nada mal... pero-"

Invocando mis energías alrededor de mi, apague el fuego y deje ver que no tenia ni un rasguño, incluso mi ropa seguía intacta, dejando boquiabierto a Spike.

"necesitaras más que eso"

"rrrRRAAAAAAAGGG"

Con ese grito se dejo ir en contra mía, tal vez esperando taclearme o algo así, pero solo logro que me quitara del lugar y le diera una cachetada que lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros lejos de mi.

"levántate, pero no te dejes llevar por tus instintos, demuestra que tienes lo necesario para derrotarme"

Spike se levanto lentamente, tomando su mejilla con dolor mientras me observaba detenidamente.

'eso es chico, piensa tus movimientos antes de actuar'

Nuevamente se lanzo contra mi, pero esta vez detuve su golpe con mi mano y quedamos frente a frente, mirándonos fieramente.

"eso es, piensa mejor, saca el alma de dragón que tienes y mejora la mente del guerrero dormido dentro de ti"

Nuevamente intento dar un golpe con su mano libre, pero el resultado fue el mismo, lo que no contaba era que tenia una cola bastante ágil y poderosa, por lo que logro acertar unos cuantos golpes en mis costados hasta que di un giro mientras sostenía sus manos y lo lance lejos nuevamente, podía ver que estaba frustrando.

"TRANQUILO, no te dejes llevar, respira hondo y vuelve a intentar"

Vi como tomaba una bocanada de aire para tranquilizar los nervios, pero para su mala suerte ya me había cansado de esperar y esta vez fui yo quien decidió atacar, impulsándome con mis pies, di un gran brinco a escasos metros del chico y me abalancé como lo que soy, un lobo sobre una presa, al final Spike quedo debajo de mi, mientras yo sostenía su cuello y di un tremendo golpe en dirección de su cara, pero lo que siguió no lo esperaba.

"YA BASTA"

Sentí un gran golpe en mi costado, seguido de un casco en mi rostro que me dejo desorientado por unos segundos, pero el golpe siguió su trayectoria y solo se escucho un golpe estrepitoso que hizo que la tierra se moviera unos instantes, mientras que las chicas miraban horrorizadas lo que pasaba.

"uh?... s-sigo vivo?"

Spike había cerrado los ojos, esperando el golpe que tal vez lo terminaría matando, pero al ver mi brazo al lado de su cara, vio horrorizado como mi puño había atravesado parte del suelo, dejando un agujero y algunas grietas alrededor del mismo, pero yo solo podía observar atónito a la pegaso amarilla a mi lado, quien seguía con su puño en mi rostro, un fuego interno muy presente en su mirada.

"oye, ya puedes quitar tu puño sabes?"

"déjalo en paz, solo eres un... un... un bravucón"

"nunca iba a conectar ese golpe, pero el tuyo me descontrolo un poco, en verdad tienes un buen gancho"

Al escuchar esto, la pegaso volvió a perder esa mirada y dejo ver su lado tierno, mirándome con temor al escuchar tal información.

"p-p-pero... vi tu mirada... p-p-pensabas-"

Tartamudeo mientras quitaba su casco de mi rostro, dejándome hablar por fin sin la necesidad de trabajar tanto para hacerlo, aunque en verdad eso me va a doler en la mañana, demonios, esta ponie debió haber tomado clases de defensa personal o algo así.

"pensaba ver la actitud de Spike ante una situación así, pero debo admitirlo, nunca espere que alguien mas quisiera entrar a la batalla"

"l-l-lo lamento tanto, yo pensaba que..."

"jejeje, suele pasar, aunque... dime algo, por que interviniste?"

"b-bueno... mi amigo me necesitaba y solo actúe antes de que lo lastimaras... o al menos pensé que lo harías"

Me levante lentamente y observe a ambos con una mirada critica, ambos temblaban un poco ante mi mirada seria hasta que por fin hable luego de observarlos por un buen rato.

"lealtad, decisión, coraje, instinto, trabajo en equipo, pero sobretodo, vencer el miedo ante un adversario casi imposible de derrotar, eso es lo que lleva a uno a derrotar cualquier adversidad, a soportar hasta el invierno más despiadado y hacer de una tormenta peligrosa en un simple paseo por el parque, eso... lleva a uno a convertirse en un guardián"

En cuanto termine mi frase, ambos me miraron asombrados, en el caso de Spike con una enorme sonrisa pues parecía que capto a lo que quería llegar, pero a la pegaso la dejo confundida a no más poder.

"cual es tu nombre pequeña?"

"s-s-soy Fluttershy"

"Fluttershy, Spike, ambos me demostraron todas las cualidades que busco en alguien que quiere pasar a la historia como un símbolo de fuerza y honor"

Ambos se sorprendieron, pero Spike se levanto rápidamente al haber entendido completamente a donde quería llegar, mientras que Fluttershy solo miro hacia un lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, a lo que solo pude dar una carcajada alegre.

"originalmente esta pregunta era solo para Spike, pero ahora se las haré a ambos, quieren ser mis alumnos?"

"SI"

"eep"

"jajajaja, esa es la actitud Spike, pero, que pasa Fluttershy?"

"... bueno... yo... no lo se... tuve una mala experiencia hace algunos años y..."

"jejeje, no te preocupes, no te obligare a nada, pero si algún día te interesa, ven a hablar con migo, será interesante tenerte como mi alumna"

"g-gracias, te lo agradezco, pero yo no soy una guerrera, n-no creo que pudiera llevar esa carga sobre mis hombros"

"jejeje, no creas que ser un guardián es simplemente pelear y ser un bárbaro, con eso aprendes a valorar la vida de los demás, a saber cuando tomar un reto y cuando simplemente dejarlo pasar, pero en fin, es tu decisión Fluttershy, pues como dije, no te obligare a nada"

Ella me dio una tierna sonrisa que le devolví lo mejor que pude, pues seamos sinceros, si hubiera sonreído bien la hubiera espantado de seguro.

"eso, fue, GENIAL"

La primera en hablar del grupo de las chicas fue nuevamente la pegaso azul, quien salió volando a toda velocidad en nuestra dirección, diablos, es cierto, aun no se sus nombres... meh, luego los aprenderé de seguro.

"debo admitir que por un momento tendría que intervenir, que bueno que no llego a eso"

"JAJAJAJAJA, aun recuerdo que tenemos un duelo pendiente Luna, cuando quieras puedes hacerlo valido sabes?"

"jajaja, por favor, eres un viejo, se que tienes buenos movimientos y todo, pero aun así no podrías contra mi en una batalla mano a mano"

"oye, no soy tan viejo sabes, solo les llevo 10 y 12 años a tu hermana y a ti"

"aun así, limpiaría el suelo con tu peludo trasero"

"jejeje, eso crees?"

Antes de que alguna pelea se desatara Celestia se aclaro la garganta para ganar nuestra atención, a lo que ambos solo le dimos miradas algo apenadas, pero sabia que dentro de poco tendría ese resto con Luna, al final, Celestia mando a traer una nueva mesa con nueva comida y té. ya que... bueno... ya saben, el fuego y todo eso, nos volvimos a sentar pero esta vez me percate que Celestia se sentó un poco más cerca de mi esta vez, al igual que la unicornio morada, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio... al menos hasta ahora.

"disculpe señor, pero cuando hablo de su ropa me percate de que hablaba de alquimia para hacer la tela, podría ser más especifico en el proceso?"

"um... claro, es simplemente una transmutación de distintos objetos a uno solo, tomando la energía de los materiales los concentro todos en uno solo que arroja el resultado esperado"

"pero como mantiene la estabilidad de las gemas? por lo que tengo entendido su densidad impide a veces una transmutación total, hasta el momento el mejor resultado ah sido de 15 segundos antes de que los objetos vuelvan a su estado natural debido a la inestabilidad e incompatibilidad de los mismos"

"jeje, es sencillo, para eso son los metales, tienen que estar refinados y encantados para poder mantener sin problemas las propiedades de los mismos, si no se sabe hacer el procedimiento, volverán a separarse en cuestión de segundos, pero, con la habilidad suficiente, puedes crear la tela, pues por lo regular los metales se encantan y refinan con una aleación de carbono y flor celeste, es algo rara de conseguir, pero por suerte pude encontrar un poco dentro del castillo, como llego hay? ni yo lo se, supongo que Cronos las debió haber dejado hay"

"por que nunca pensé en eso antes?"

"por que es una técnica del mismo Hefesto, para mi suerte un día entre en su forja mientras creaba la tela y me compartió su secreto"

Al voltear a las chicas, vi que todas tenían una gran cara de confusión, como si hubiera vuelto a hablar en mi lengua natal y no hubieran entendido nada de lo que dije, mientras que a la unicornio a mi lado la deje con la boca abierta.

"um... algún problema?"

"no... nada... es solo que... nunca creí que llegaría el día en que vería a alguien mantener una charla intelectual con Twilight, a parte de Spike y las princesas"

"si, ademas de que no entendimos de que hablaban en lo mas mínimo"

"jejeje, suele pasar, como dije, no solo soy un bárbaro que combate, también me gusta aprender y enseñar de vez en cuando"

"PODRÍA ENSEÑARME LO QUE SABE?"

Eso si me espanto, pues mientras miraba a las demás, la unicornio, a quien ahora conozco como Twilight, me grito casi en el oído llena de alegría, pero no fue la única, pues en cuanto voltee para contestar, nuevamente un grito se escucho, pero esta vez fue su compañera, la unicornio blanca la que casi se abalanza contra mi.

"YO QUIERO ESA RECETA PARA LA TELA"

Y así comenzaron a llegar un sin fin de peticiones y preguntas, todas iban desde, que tan rápido podía ser?, podría enseñarles a cocinar repostería de mi hogar?, podría salir en una cita con alguien?, que le parecía el mundo y... espera... que rayos?, una cita?... meh, lo pensare cuando no me estén comiendo la oreja a gritos, lo malo será saber de quien era la pregunta.

Fácil pasaron unos minutos antes de que todo se fuera clamando lentamente, la ultima pregunta fue la que me dejo algo conmocionado, pues no podría ser tan buena idea.

"por que no vienes con nosotras a una gala aquí en el castillo?, seria la mejor forma de hacerte conocer ante el mundo"

"si, seria súper divertido"

"ademas de que podría hacer algo elegante para ti"

"este..."

"igual podrías conocer a los mejores voladores de Equestria, ademas de mi, por supuesto"

"tendrías la oportunidad de conocer un poco sobre nuestra cultura y nosotros de la tuya"

"verías lo hermoso que es el jardín real en esa época del año, si tu quieres"

"yo no-"

"conocerías a muchos ponies importantes"

"disfrutarías de un tiempo con nosotras"

"y seria tu primera experiencia en la Gran Gala del Galope"

"verán, yo no-"

"esta decidido, Edrubain se quedara en el castillo mientras hacemos los preparativos para la Gala, será dentro de unos días, así que tenemos tiempo para hacerlo todo"

"..."

'...'

... Bueno... eso fue inesperado, ahora entiendo las sabias palabras de mi padre acerca de las chicas.

'hijo mío, cuando te encuentres en una conversación de chicas y están planeando algo que te concierne, se un caballero, dales su lugar y en cuanto puedas... CORRE, CORRE COMO SI NO HUBIERA UN MAÑANA, NO DEJES QUE TE ATRAPEN... ATRAPEN... Atrapen... atrapen...'

Por que el efecto de eco en esa ultima frase cerebro?

'era para darle un poco de drama al asunto, aun así, estamos jodidos viejo'

Por que?

'tengo que volver a poner el eco?'

... Touche.

Y así, reprimiendo un gruñido de pesadez, tuve que aceptar mi destino, pues como diría Krixo 'si te acorralan un grupo de chicas, solo acepta, si no, busca la ventana más cercana, te dará un poco de ventaja' , lastima que estamos en un jardín, peor aun, el no esta aquí, el sabría que hacer, bueno, ya se que estaré haciendo por los siguientes días, prepararme para un evento publico en el cual los mas influyentes ponies de toda Equestria estarán observando cada movimiento y escuchando hasta el mas mínimo susurro que pueda llegar a dar y por ellos tendré un juicio en el cual tendré una buena o una mala reputación en este mundo.

... yay...

**Y... corten, jejeje vaya que me divertí con este capitulo, aunque fue un poco difícil pensar en como seguirlo, valió la pena el esfuerzo, bien, es todo por hoy, tengo dos anuncios que darles chicos, como no tengo mucho tiempo y sigo sin poder arreglar eso, tendré que hacer los capítulos cortos para poder dejarles algo y que no se me desesperen, dejen en sus comentarios que hubieran hecho si los acorralan de esta manera o si ya han pasado por ello, y dos, siéntanse libres de dejar ideas y comentarios para que esta historia sea mejor, aparte, si hay alguien que se quiera apiadar de esta historia o simplemente les nace, pueden enviarme imágenes a mi correo para que pueda tener una mejor portada, si les interesa, déjenme un comentario y yo me pondré en contacto con ustedes para pasarles mi correo y ponerla, quien lo haga, le dedicare un capitulo de esta nuestra historia, yo veré como le hago no se preocupen, el que de la mejor imagen ganara el capitulo y los demás una mención honorífica en el fanfic, por cierto, la primera es para mi querido lector Aspros, quien fue el primero en dejar un comentario en ambos capítulos, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no te preocupes Bro, la historia de Edrubain llegara en su momento, creo que la incluiré en el siguiente capitulo, o al menos parte de, espero también sea de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo mi fanfic, sin mas que decir, dejo que vuelvan con sus esposas y sus vidas, espero sacar el siguiente capítulo pronto, amor y paz Bros y Sis.**

**Silver, fuera.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Una Gala con un toque de... muchas cosas **

**(Conozcan a las voces dentro de Leo)**

Déjenme decirles algo, si creían que seria difícil tener que ayudar a planear una gala mientras un grupo de chicas te siguen a todos lados sin que te dejen ni un momento para poder siquiera relajarte... entonces están en todo lo correcto, llevaba dos días en este castillo donde en cada momento era seguido por al menos una ponie, gracias a los ancestros se habían presentado y no me refería a ellas como 'esa ponie', por fin podía ponerle nombre a los rostros de mis acosadoras, pero siendo sincero, preferiría no saberlos si eso me dejaba un poco de tiempo a solas, lo bueno es que luego de haber terminado con mis labores me dio algo de tiempo para poder estar a solar en la habitación que me dieron en el castillo, perdido en mis sueños, y lo mejor de todo, estaba a punto de comenzar la Gala, por lo que eh escuchado, todas tienen planes y me dejaran un poco solo por el momento, además de que tengo que pasar algo de tiempo con las princesas en lo que me presentan con su gente, ya veremos como sale esto

Mis sueños acerca de una vida normal me llenaban de alegría, podría estar en compañía de mi esposa y mi hija sin preocuparme del mañana, pero sabia que era una simple ilusión, que en cuanto despertara todo volvería a ser lo mismo, pero al menos me dejaba disfrutar un momento con ellas, ya había superado su muerte hace mucho, pero aun así las extrañaba de vez en cuando, en verdad, nada podía arruinar este momento.

"toc, toc, toc"

"..."

(suspiro) sabia que tenia que terminar de alguna forma u otra, con un simple 'adelante' la ponie que me estaba atendiendo estos días entro a la habitación, se trataba de una maid del castillo, al inicio cuando le dieron la noticia de que estaría a mis servicios la pobre casi sale corriendo, pero luego de hablar con ella un rato se calmo lo suficiente como para hablarme no tan formalmente, era divertido como a veces por un simple error se podría poner tan nerviosa, como si me la fuera a comer o algo.

"disculpa Edrubain, las princesas me enviaron a ver si ya estas listo"

"...si... si ya voy, solo necesito cambiarme"

Me tarde un poco en despabilarme lo suficiente como para no parecer un zombi en medio de tantos nobles, no creo que sea una buena idea al final de todo, como era de esperar, Tender Glove seguía en la habitación, todo eso de que la desnudez no es un tabú en este mundo me esta comenzando a irritar un poco, no me mal interpreten, podría estar desnudo si quisiera, pero la primera vez que ella vio mis cicatrices en el cuerpo... bueno... llamo a los médicos.

"ahem... no es por molestar Glove, pero, podrías esperar afuera?"

"oh... cierto, lo siento, regresare en unos minutos para ver si estas listo"

"Gracias"

Luego de que la ponie saliera del cuarto, por fin pude cambiarme a gusto, me tarde un poco pero al final estaba vestido con un traje negro que Rarity me fabrico, era un smoking negro con una camisa vino debajo del saco, en mi espalda llevaba una capa carmesí digna de un rey y las botas que me hizo también eran negras, incluso, a petición de la misma, me recogí mi cabello y lo deje en una cola de caballo y llevaba puesta una mascara que se ocuparía para esta ocasión, irónicamente, me dieron una de un lobo de color plateado, como fue que salí cuerdo de esa es un misterio hasta para mi, pero le debo dar crédito, me veo muy bien en el, aunque esperare un poco más antes de decirle que por fin encontré lo necesario para hacer la tela jeje.

Como lo prometió, Glove regreso luego de que terminara de prepararme para la noche como si supiera exactamente cuando llegar, solo les diré algo, cuando entras a un nuevo mundo dejas de preguntarte muchas cosas, es mejor para tu salud mental.

Glove me ayudo a recorrer los pasillos del castillo, mientras podía ver por algunas ventanas como muchos carruajes lujosos iban llegando y dejando a los ponies que lo abordaban, era como ver una escena salida de un cuento de hadas, pero como era de esperar, solo querían llegar a hablar con las princesas, en cierta forma me recuerda a los nobles de Asterad, solo espero que ellos no tengan la misma sensación de que merecen todo en el mundo servido en bandeja de plata, si no, será una larga noche.

"aquí estamos, espero que disfrutes tu noche Edrubain"

Glove me saco de mis pensamientos al llegar a una puerta enorme que seguramente me llevaría al salón principal donde la gala se llevaría a cabo, di una respiración profunda y abrí las puertas lentamente, al ver en el interior mi mente se lleno de recuerdos que me trajeron un gran sentimiento de nostalgia, pues el castillo estaba adornado de la mejor manera, dándome la idea de que había vuelto en cierta forma al castillo de Mardunich, una suave música de orquesta sonaba en el fondo, las luces mágicas en el techo le daban al ambiente un toque de serenidad, los ponies hablaban tranquilamente entre ellos y otros se saludaban, solo para seguir su camino y saludar a otros, oh al menos eso era antes de que llegara, pues en cuanto mi presencia se noto todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral, muchos incluso se quitaron sus mascaras para ver mejor mi figura, muchos tenían una cara de asombro y otros una de terror total, suspiro, en verdad será una larga noche.

**'oye, no te quejes, al menos podemos vestirnos bien, cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvimos un traje así de genial?'**

Cerebro... ahora no.

"ah, Leo, es bueno verte listo para la Gala"

Al voltear me quede boquiabierto, ante mi estaba Celestia con un vestido dorado que cubría su figura, una mascara de un león adornaba su rostro, pero lo mas espectacular era la forma en la que su cabello había sido arreglado, pues jamás pensé que una melena como la de ella podría ser acomodada de esta manera, siendo sincero, se veía hermosa.

**+mmm... de que me perdí?... HEY NENA, MIRA ESAS CURVAS+**

Hay no, tu no.

**+que, no te alegras de que este despierto?+**

**'a ninguno nos parece buena idea que TU estés despierto, no queremos una carpa de circo en los pantalones'**

**+bah, tonterías, todos necesitamos un poco de-+**

YA LOS DOS, atentos, que Celestia nos observa extrañada, cerebro, acciones evasivas

**'a la orden jefe'**

Y tu, quédate abajo soldado, aun no llevas casco.

**+aye, aye capitán+**

"estas bien Leo?"

"si, disculpa, es solo que me sorprendió un poco tu atuendo de esta noche, te ves preciosa"

Al decir esto Celestia se sonrojo un poco y miro hacia otro lado con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, uff, por poco nos descubren.

**+jeje, se quien se ira a dormir con todo y leche caliente+**

... eres un idiota.

"tu también te vez muy bien Leo, pero ven, es hora que la gala comience y te presente ante mis súbditos"

"jejeje, bueno, sabia que tendría que pasar tarde o temprano, guía el camino Celi"

Y... hay va otro sonrojo, ok, esto es algo viejo, pero bueno, deje pasar ese pequeño evento ante el nuevo apodo que le di a Celestia y simplemente deje que me guiara entre los ponies, quienes no me quitaban la mirada de encima ni un segundo, cuando por fin llegamos a una parte del salón Celestia llamo la atención de todos tomando una copa y una cuchara, les dio unos pequeños golpes.

"su atención mis queridos ponies, es una gran alegría verlos a todos presentes en esta Gran Gala del Galope, tengo un anuncio que darles, ustedes lo conocieron en su momento como una amenaza para esta nación, pero en esta gloriosa noche, por fin les presento al mentor de mis padres y aquel que ayudo con los desastres causados en Poniville, yeguas y sementales, les presento a Edrubain Plateago Fang, un amigo querido que esta noche nos honra con su presencia"

**'Wooow, una presentación muy digna no?'**

Me quede un poco en shock al igual que los ponies frente a mi, podía sentir como cada mirada era dirigida a mi mientras un silencio digno de un cementerio de noche se hacia presente, aunque en parte ya me acostumbre a estos silencios últimamente y se que no será la ultima vez que pase.

"sin mas preámbulos, que comience la Gala"

La orquesta tardo un poco en volver a tocar sus melodías mientras nuevamente los ponies se iban reincorporando de tal shock, unos susurraban entre ellos mientras apuntaban en nuestra dirección, otros se acercaban lentamente a nosotros mientras la mayoría o se quedaba en sus lugares o simplemente se alejaban de nosotros.

"buenas noches princesa, debo decirlo, su compañero de esta noche es un tanto particular"

Dijo un unicornio blanco con melena azul con un saco negro y una mascara de una manticora azul, iba acompañado de una unicornio rosa un tanto mas alta que el resto, su vestido dejaba poco a la imaginación y su mascara era de un águila que le quedaba bien para ser sincero.

"buenas noches sir Fancy Pants, conoce mis gustos, sabe que suelo rodearme de gente única"

"en verdad que si, por cierto, donde están mis modales, soy Fancy Pants mi querido señor, ella es mi esposa Fleur de Lis, es un verdadero gusto conocerlo, eh escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted"

"cosas buenas espero"

"de las mejores, sobretodo de sus hazañas como guerrero"

Dijo Fleur mirándome un tanto alegre, jeje, creo que huelo una fan.

"oh, me halaga, pero esas son cosas del pasado, últimamente eh tenido muchas experiencias en este plano"

"a que se refiere? claro, si puedo saber"

Esta vez fue Pants quien pregunto, dejando que muchos de los presentes voltearan al escuchar la oportunidad de un buen chisme o incluso una buena historia.

"bueno, últimamente eh tenido sueños muy recurrentes, más sobre el día en que decidí entrar a la guerra"

"suena como toda una historia"

"lo es señorita Fleur, pero me temo que es una historia algo triste a decir verdad"

"por que?"

"... el día que decidí participar en esa guerra perdí a mi familia y a un hermano, aquel que pensé que seria siempre mi compañero... resulto ser al final mi enemigo mortal"

"l-lo lamento, yo no-"

"jeje, no pasa nada, ya eh tenido tiempo de lamentar mi perdida, es un tema un tanto difícil de recordar, pero luego podré contarle esa y otras historias, claro, si encontramos el tiempo, por ahora no creo que sea un buen lugar para contar algo tan triste jeje"

"me imagino, pero dígame, es cierto que usted fue el maestro de los reyes?"

"claro, pero eso fue hace mucho"

"podría contarnos esa anécdota?"

"jeje, supongo que si, vengan, vayamos a una mesa y podremos hablar"

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Fleur nos siguió hasta una mesa donde podríamos hablar mas a gusto, aunque como era de esperar, no era la única que nos siguió, si no que también un gran grupo de ponies interesados en la historia se acerco y presto atención a la historia que les iba a contar, era como ver a un grupo de niños esperando una historia antes de dormir.

"bueno, como toda buena historia, esta empezó hace mucho tiempo, tanto que muchos la llegaron a olvidar, yo había empezado con mis entrenamientos para poder entrar en la guerra y-"

Y así les conté de la primera vez que conocí a un par de ponies importantes de un mundo lejano, como fue que al inicio pensaban que era una perdida de tiempo el siquiera escuchar a un lobo que era menor que ellos, pero que al final me gane su respeto y amistad, hasta llegar a ser casi como hermanos, incluyendo las pequeñas aventuras que tenia con ellos, pero un tema llamo fuertemente la atención de uno de los presentes, era un ponie blanco con melena dorada y ojos azules, en mi opinión, todo un casanova para las ponies.

"espera, quieres decir que en verdad sabes tocar instrumentos?"

"jeje si, después de todo, tienes que buscar algo con que entretenerte teniendo una eternidad enfrente"

"y como sabemos que es cierto? hasta el momento solo eh visto a un guerrero"

"hmm, que tal una pequeña demostración?, si me lo permiten, me encantaría dar un pequeño espectáculo para las princesas en forma de buena fé"

Todos los presentes se interesaron en que podría hacer, por lo que miraron esperando la respuesta de Celestia, quien solo me miraba con algo de sorpresa, pero eso me dejaba pensando, donde rayos se metió Luna, supongo que la noche es joven, la encontrare luego.

Subí rápidamente al escenario donde la orquesta tocaba a pesar de mi intromisión, pero en cuanto acabo la pieza me acerque rápidamente al violinista que era quien coordinaba a todos.

"disculpa, puedo tomar prestado tu violín y tu escenario?"

"d-disculpe?"

"es solo para un pequeño regalo que tengo preparado para las princesas"

"oh... b-bueno... s-supongo"

"muchas gracias"

Mientras que los ponies de la orquesta se retiraban, yo miraba a los ponies que se acercaban lentamente a la pista de baile, tal vez esperaban algo clásico, jeje, se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

"bien damas y caballeros, en esta noche me gustaría interpretar una canción de mi mundo, se que tal vez sea algo nuevo para ustedes, pero espero que lo disfruten"

Con la ultima afinación al violín, comencé con una de mis canciones favoritas de Taylor Davis, nunca la conocí en persona, pero si algún día llegara a leer esto, le agradecería por su música, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no se por que ustedes están leyendo esto... tendré que guardar este diario en otro lugar... meh... lo mas probable es que lo encuentren, solo una cosa, cuando lleguen a las partes buenas espero no se encierren en el baño y toquen la zambomba... no sean pervertidos.

Por cierto, aprendí que en este mundo si te concentras lo suficiente, la música llegara a ti sin problemas y tengo pensado hacer esto una ocasión épica.

-Taylor Davis, My heart will go on-

Al inicio todos quedaron en shock por la pieza, pero lentamente, un gran numero de parejas comenzaron a tomar la pista de baile, hasta que por fin, la mayoría de los presentes comenzaron a bailar al son de la música, mientras que otros simplemente se quedaron mirando en mi dirección, incluso algunos tenían lagrimas en los ojos pues llegaron a captar el mensaje de la canción, incluyéndome, pues con esta canción comencé a recordar con mayor fuerza a mi amada esposa y a mi hija a quienes en secreto les dedique esta canción, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza, si no de alegría, pues a pesar de que pase un poco de tiempo con ellas, pude ser feliz a su lado, pero me perdí tanto en mi interpretación que cerré los ojos y deje que mis dedos llenaran de sentimientos este salón de baile.

**POV Celestia**

'Oh por mi madre, es hermosa'

No podía evitar mirar a Leo tocar esa hermosa melodía, era triste y al mismo tiempo tan llena de alegría, esperanzas y un corazón roto por la partida de un ser querido, simplemente era hermosa, se que en cualquier momento del día puedo escuchar esa melodía y me dejara hipnotizada, me pregunto, que otras canciones tiene en su repertorio? le habrá dedicado ya a alguien mas esas canciones? algún día... algún día me dedicara a mi este tipo de canciones?... oh... el simple hecho de pensar en tenerlo a mi lado y que me dedique semejantes melodías me hace... me hace...

**Oh vamos, dentro de su mente otra vez?**

Podemos ver a Celestia sentada debajo de un árbol en su jardín privado, un ceño fruncido y unos papeles flotando fácilmente con la ayuda de su magia frente a su rostro, son días como estos en los que desearía dejar a un lado su titulo de princesa y solo disfrutar de sus hermosos días que con gran esmero crea para sus ponies.

"suspiro, en verdad necesito un descanso"

"bueno mi amor, por que no me dejas ayudarte?"

Esa voz la saco de su tren de pensamientos dando un ligero grito, lo que hizo que su amado riera tiernamente con su melodiosa voz, una que ella jamas se cansara de escuchar, una que la eleva por los aires y lleva su mente a un lugar paradisiaco en un viaje del cual no quiere regresar, a pesar de que se reía a causa de ella, no podría estar enojado con el, como podría?, luego de haber pasado tanto juntos es mas que obvio que no podrá estar enojada con el, pues su amor es demasiado grande.

"oh, eres tu mi cielo, me espantaste un poco"

"lo lamento mi diosa, es solo que al verte sentada bajo un árbol te hace ver tan hermosa, además, siempre lo eh dicho, te vez muy tierna cuando te enojas"

Como siempre, un leve rubor se hizo presente en su rostro, a pesar de que llevaban años juntos, jamás dejaría de sonrojarse por sus cumplidos.

"ah, siempre sabes que decir, eres tan tierno mi vida"

"y que hacías?"

"solo reviso los papeles necesarios para la junta de esta tarde, ese odioso de Sigfrid sigue pidiendo que le demos mas terreno de caza en nuestro territorio, simplemente no podemos permitirlo"

"ya veo, pero dime, le gustaría un poco de música a mi hermosa reina para acompañar su tarde?"

"me encantaría cielo mío"

Nunca se pudo responder como es que podría tocar canciones tan maravillosas que expresaran su amor por ella, solo sabia que cada una era única, siempre llevaban impregnadas sus palabras de amor y sus sentimientos puros hacia ella, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, de la nada, Leo le robo un ligero beso en los labios y se alejo un poco de su rostro, nunca dejando de tocar su maravillosa melodía.

"Celestia"

"si?"

"tengo algo importante que preguntarte"

"si mi amor?"

"le gustaría una copa de vino princesa?"

"eh?"

**PUFF, adiós ilusiones, hola POV Narrador**

Gracias a los ancestros la canción de Leo distrajo a todos, excepto al mesero que estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de la diosa del sol, quien intentaba mantener una cara calmada a pesar de que por poco la princesa le daba un beso en los labios, los rumores de que un apuesto corcel por fin había atrapado el corazón de la princesa se hicieron correr como un fuego forestal, por lo que en cuanto el mesero vio esa mirada que Celestia ponía al soñar despierta con aquel semental corrió en auxilio de la princesa, pero para su desgracia, era algo evidente que estaba fuera de si, prueba de ello era que en cuanto se acerco a ella, casi recibe un beso de la misma diosa y soberana de estas tierras, algo que desearía que pasara, demonios, muchos sementales e incluso yeguas hubieran matado para estar en el lugar del mesero, pero su trabajo era primero.

"ahem... si... claro... muchas gracias"

"a sus servicios princesa"

El mesero se alejo lentamente, siempre mirando hacia atrás e imaginando que hubiera pasado si dejaba que el beso pasara, pero dejo esos pensamientos a un lado, pues era su deber divino servirle a ella, mientras que por otra parte, Celestia miro a ambos lados, esperando a que nadie la viera y tomo de un solo trago la copa completa, tal vez esto la ayudara a relajarse un poco más... iré al infierno por siquiera narrar lo que paso luego.

'tranquila, eres una diosa, eres irresistible, muchos sementales te han propuesto matrimonio por el simple hecho de tu belleza, eres linda, amigable, buena con los potros, el de seguro vera eso y caerá rendido a tus cascos, tan solo debemos concentrarnos, además, el es apuesto, fuerte, heroico, noble y... no esta... DONDE RAYOS SE FUE?'

Si tan solo hubiera salido de sus pensamientos un poco antes se hubiera dado cuenta que Leo había bajado del escenario y dejado que la fiesta siguiera su rumbo, dando un suspiro de enojo, decidió tratar de buscarlo, solo para encontrarse con una enorme fila de ponies que deseaban hablar con ella.

'oh rayos... será una larga noche'

Pero para ella no seria la única noche larga, pues Leo se encontraba de camino a las afueras del castillo cuando fue interceptado por una gran cantidad de ponies que esperaban hablar acerca de la hermosa canción que interpreto, por fuera estaba sonriendo, pero por dentro dos voces resonaban en su cabeza.

**+deberiamos ir a buscar a Celestia, decirle que vayamos a un lugar apartado Y LE ARRANCAMOS LA ROPA PARA QUE-+**

**'CAYATE, no vamos a acostarnos con Celestia, es como una sobrina para nosotros'**

**+bah, habla por ti, acaso viste como venia?, en verdad esta como quiere+**

**'... eres un sucio'**

**+oh vamos, tu no eres un santo, tengo que recordarte quien controla los pensamientos?, recuerdas la primera vez que vimos a ambas, no dejabas de pensar en como me ayudarías para echarnos a ambas al plato, en verdad eres poético hasta en eso, incluso a mi me sorprendiste+**

**'... solo fue una vez'**

**+JA, hasta mentiroso me saliste, esos sueños y pensamientos no llegaron del cielo+**

**'hmp, tu no ayudas en mucho cuando te pones como burro'**

**+y con mucho orgullo+**

YA BASTA, LOS DOS, NECESITO CONCENTRARME.

**'+ lo siento+'**

Y así fue como luego de una extenuante batalla contra las hordas de ponies que intentaban hablar con ambos por fin termino y dejo lugar a un descanso para ambos, cosa que no desaprovecharon, ambos a una manera un poco... peculiar.

"ah... por eso me embriago"

Edrubain saco rápidamente una botella de un licor algo fuerte y le dio un buen trago, relajándose lentamente mientras la bebida sagrada hacia su trabajo, era gracioso, por lo regular nunca llegaba a tomar, pero luego de encontrar un almacén lleno de botellas... bueno, uno tiende a tener ideas como estas, pero el no era el único que pensaba que era una buena idea escaparse y dar un pequeño trago a solas, pues la misma Celestia tampoco bebía tanto después de aquella vez que... umm... esa es historia para otro día, de su hermoso vestido saco un frasco con el único licor que podría hacerle algo, la legendaria bebida de los dioses, la ambrosia de licor, un exquisito gusto que muy pocos pueden saborear sin tener el riesgo de morir, muchos lo han hecho y sus ultimas palabras siempre han sido lo delicioso que es.

"ugh... que noche... y pensar que tengo que recurrir a esto para tener una noche tranquila"

Esa voz llamo fuertemente la atención de Edrubain, quien escondió la botella en su saco y se escondió rápidamente, después de todo, tiene una reputación que mantener esta noche, pero se sorprendió al ver que era Celestia con el frasco flotando con su magia.

"Celestia?"

"EDRUBAIN?"

"que haces aquí?, no deberías estar en la fiesta?"

"lo mismo podría preguntarte"

"bueno... solo venia por un poco de 'aire fresco' "

Contesto Edrubain sacando nuevamente la botella, dejando a Celestia con una sonrisa que le daba a entender a Edrubain que tenia la misma idea.

"jejeje, veo que no soy el único que necesita un descanso de los nobles"

"no tienes ni idea"

"ven, siéntate con migo, hay espacio suficiente"

Si Celestia no tuviera su mascara, Edrubain hubiera visto el gran sonrojo que se hizo presente en las mejillas de Celestia, ERA CASI COMO EN SU FANTASIA, solo faltaba que-

"dime, te gustaría que toque algo?"

Por poco se desmayaba cuando escucho a Edrubain, era como ella lo esperaba, un tiempo a solas con el lobo que le robo el corazón, hace algunos días había planeado todo, tener un picnic solo con el, pero la preparación de la Gala y la intromisión de las chicas se lo había impedido, pero ahora, ahora aprovecharía cada segundo que tuviera a su lado, estaba decidida, esta noche le declararía sus sentimientos a ese ser perfecto que esperaba fuera su acompañante por el resto de sus vidas.

"c-claro, pero no tienes un instrumento"

"jajajaja, eso se arregla rápido"

Poniendo sus manos sobre la tierra, Edrubain hizo algo que dejo perpleja a la princesa, alquimia pura sin necesidad de materiales específicos, una gran proeza que dejo boquiabierta a la diosa del sol, por que? bueno, dos razones, una, ese tipo de magia era demasiado avanzada, incluso para ella era algo difícil de lograr, cosa que nos lleva a la segunda razón, a ella siempre le atrajo la imagen de un corcel que pudiera hacer cosas casi imposibles, lo que la dejo pensando mas seriamente que hoy debería hacerse con el corazón de Leo.

"una guitarra?"

"meh, siempre me ha gustado tocarla de vez en cuando, ademas, esta noche es digna de una melodía perfecta, después de todo, casi nunca le toco a una diosa tan hermosa"

Con un estrepitoso 'PUFF' Celestia se dejo caer a un lado de Edrubain para tomar asiento, pues era demasiado para la pobre, era una fantasía hecha realidad, su amado le tocaría una canción solo para ella, le diría cumplidos sin parar y por fin probaría sus labios que la atraían demasiado, la tomaría entre sus fuertes brazos y la llevaría hasta su habitación donde por fin, su amor seria sellado con la primera vez de la princesa, estaría llena de velas aromáticas de vainilla, unas dulces fresas al alcance de la mano y-

"uh... Celi?... tienes un poco de... saliva en la boca"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... estas bien?"

Nuevamente la mente de Celestia fue a ese lugar maravilloso que la dejaba con esa mirada perdida y una sonrisa coronada con un sonrojo, donde todas sus fantasías se hacían realidad, donde no había limites para nada, donde ella podía ... Saben que... no me atrevo a relatar lo que esta pasando ahora mismo en la mente de nuestra querida Celi, solo diré que tiene que ver con lo que explique hace rato y crema batida... mucha crema batida... DEMASIADA CREMA BATIDA.

"... ok... bueno, supongo que solo tocare lo que me venga a la mente"

Y así lo hizo, dejando a Celestia en su pequeño mundo, Edrubain toco algunas maravillosas canciones mientras que bebía de vez en cuando de la botella, recordando los viejos tiempos y pensando en su futuro, mirando la hermosa luna llena de esta noche, acompañado de una de las mas hermosas damas de este mundo, observando como lentamente unas cuantas manchas iban avanzando en su dirección, opacando la hermosa luna que estaba observando, pensaba en que tal vez la luna en verdad estuviera hecha de queso, se lo tendría que preguntar a Luna después, ahora solo quería observar esas figuras que flotaban en el aire y se acercaban rápidamente a el y...

...

...

...

Oh, miren la hora, es hora de que volvamos con Edrubain.

**POV Edrubain**

Celebro?

**'si?'**

... Que estamos viendo?

**'parece una ponie en forma de insecto que esta teniendo problemas para mantenerse en el aire, del mismo tamaño de Celestia y que irradia una fuerza vital demasiado débil'**

Oh... creo que estamos viendo cosas.

**'si fuera el alcohol no sentiríamos la fuerza vital sabes?'**

Hmm, es cierto... que hacemos con Celestia?

Voltee a ver a Celestia y parecía muy contenta con el recuerdo o lo que sea que este pensando, esa sonrisa me esta inquietando algo a decir verdad, pero creo que estará bien, ok cerebro, análisis.

**'a la orden señor'**

**'ESCANEO'**

**'ESCANEO'**

**'ESCANEO'**

**'ESCANEO'**

**'ESCANEO COMPLETADO'**

**'Bien, por la información recaudada parece ser un changeling, una criatura que se alimenta de amor y otras emociones, es siempre abolida por las demás especies a causa de su control mental sobre las presas que eligen, pueden ser muy peligrosas y es rara la vez que se les ve en su estado original, acciones señor?'**

Parece tener problemas y si lo que dices es cierto entonces están en una emergencia, bien, es hora de trabajar.

Por desgracia el haber pensado demasiado en mi respuesta la Changeling aterrizo estrepitosamente junto a sus cuatro acompañantes, aunque eso es decir poco, en realidad se estrellaron contra el suelo y eso me alarmo, podía sentir como se mantenían con cierta pesadez al intentar levantarse, sus fuerzas vitales están muy débiles y ahora que lo veo bien, puedo ver algunas heridas en sus cuerpos, a pesar de la inseguridad de que podrían ser peligrosos, mi lado sensible me termino por ganar y me acerque rápidamente a ellos, la mas grande reacciono de inmediato y simplemente me dio un grito desesperado que no podía dejar pasar.

"CRIATURA, POR FAVOR, LLEVAME CON LAS PRINCESAS, ES UNA EMERGENCIA"

"wooow, wooow, tranquila, primero hay que atender tus heridas"

"NO HAY TIEMPO, NECESITAMOS AYUDA"

"... que pasa?"

"nuestro pueblo, Shakni, esta bajo ataque de unos dragones, mi pueblo esta en peligro, NECESITO DE SU AYUDA"

Solo podía observar inquieto a la changeling frente a mi, sus compañeros apenas y respiraban y ella estaba casi igual, podía ver una pequeña corona algo doblada y chamuscada en su cabeza, creo que estoy ante la realeza de otro lugar, al inicio pensé en dejar las cosas como estaban, pero luego de pensarlo bien me decidí a ayudarla en lo que pudiera, si esta princesa o reina esta dispuesta a arriesgar su vida para ayudar a su pueblo entonces esta bien en mi libro, mire atentamente a la ponie y sus acompañantes y me aleje un poco para invocar mi guadaña, haciendo que la pobre se espantara.

"NO POR FAVOR, TEN PIEDAD, SE QUE NO EH SIDO LA MEJOR YEGUA DEL MUNDO PERO POR FAVOR, TE LO SUPLICO, AYUDA A MI PUEBLO"

"tranquila, solo te ayudare a curar tus heridas y las de tus amigos"

Levante mi guadaña en el aire y deje que se cargara de mi energía, para luego dejarla azotar en el suelo, dando una onda de color blanca que recorrió el cuerpo de los ponies (se que no lo son del todo, pero me da hueva escribir changeling todo el tiempo), miraba atentamente como sus heridas se cerraban y parte de mi energía se transmitía a ellos, dandoles nuevas fuerzas que utilizaron para levantarse lentamente.

"q-que fue eso?"

"la ayuda que necesitaban, ahora, explicame lentamente que esta pasando y quien eres?"

"s-soy la reina Chrisallys de Shakni, un reino de changelings, nuestra raza es-"

"estoy al tanto de tu raza, lo que no se es por que unos dragones están arrasando con ella"

"ni nosotros lo sabemos, últimamente los dragones no han estado atacando de vez en cuando, siempre era solo uno, pero ahora es todo un ejercito de ellos y si las cosas siguen así nosotros no-"

"tranquilizate, como dije, les pienso ayudar, pero necesito saber todo lo que sabes de estos ataques"

"no sabemos mucho, salvo que el clan de dragones que esta atacandonos era un antiguo aliado de nuestra raza, fuera de eso, no sabemos sus intenciones"

Contesto una de los ponies que acompañaban a la reina, sus alas se agitaban un poco y su cara tenia un cierto miedo en ella, como si esperara que la fuera a atacar o algo así.

"ya veo... cuanto tiempo haríamos de aquí a aya"

"unas cuantas horas en vuelo, pero no llegaríamos a tiempo, necesitamos algo rápido"

"hmm, que distancia es?"

"unos 108,734 km de aquí"

"esta bien, les ayudare"

Con mi típica sonrisa en el rostro, tome mi guadaña y rápidamente invoque mi ropa habitual, dejando sorprendidos a todos, pero mas que nada, horrorizados por alguna razón.

"T-T-TU ERES ESE HUMANO"

Ah, ósea que ya saben de mi, bueno, eso deja a un lado las explicaciones, bien, me da tiempo para dejar una nota a Celestia, sacando un papel y pluma escribí rápidamente la situación, esperando que no se molestara que la dejara aquí afuera sola y con una petición de ayuda para un reino que tal vez no sea bien visto para ellos, pero si lo que dice esta ponie es verdad, entonces necesitan ayuda urgentemente, ahora... donde dejar la nota?

**'a un lado?'**

Tal vez no la vea.

**+en su vestido?+**

... No creo que sea buena idea.

**=en su cuerno?=**

Podría ser, aunque no... espera... corazón?, que haces?

**=tenemos que llegar a ese lugar ahora mismo y estamos perdiendo el tiempo, HAY VIDAS EN PELIGRO=**

Ok... tu nunca me has fallado, así que la dejaremos hay, bien señores, a prepararse, tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

**=por cierto, tenemos un largo camino por delante, como piensas llevarlos a todos hasta aya?=**

**'ahem... si me permiten una sugerencia, podemos usar la plataforma'**

Con una ultima sonrisa, clavé mi guadaña en el suelo, haciendo que un pequeño temblor se produjera, pero no por el golpe, si no por que estaba a punto de usar una técnica algo fuerte que nos llevaría a todos en unos cuantos minutos.

"Espero no se mareen demasiado, iremos a la velocidad del sonido ahora mismo, agarrense bien"

"de que estas-?"

"TRANSPORTE DE LOS DIOSES"

Con ese grito, mi técnica llego a este mundo, haciendo aparecer una plataforma de granito del suelo, dejando un gran agujero en el mismo, la plataforma se comenzó a cubrir de un cristal formado por mi energía y en un santiamén estábamos en el aire, viajando a una velocidad tremenda y dejando atrás el castillo de Canterlot, mis pasajeros se trataban de aferrar a la plataforma como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, mientras que yo reía como un desquiciado, pero por dentro una duda atormentaba mi mente.

'acaso... esto tendrá que ver con mi llegada?'

_Y... corten... ok, ok, se que me tarde y tal vez no era lo que esperaban para el final, pero créanme, la próxima será mejor, además de que tengo que hacer el capitulo especial para nuestro querido MeganBronie, después de todo, una promesa es una promesa, en fin, solo diré un pequeño adelanto, esto iniciara una serie de acontecimientos que Edrubain no esperaba al haber entrado en un mundo pacifico, como se las arreglara para enfrentarse a un clan de dragones?, acaso Celestia siquiera noto que le pusieron la nota en el cuerno?, alguna vez las voces de Leo se callarán un rato?, por que diablos hago estas preguntas? AVERIGUENLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO._

_Silver, fuera._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Un infierno en la tierra**

Hay estaba yo, volando a una velocidad alarmante con un grupo de seres que parecen ser odiados por casi todo el mundo, parecían nerviosos por mi sola presencia, o tal vez sea el hecho de que van en un pedazo de roca flotante viajando a mach 2 con uno de los seres más fuertes en este mundo y del cual oyeron los rumores de que puedo enfrentarme a un ejercito completamente solo... nah, tal vez solo son tímidos.

"cuanto falta para llegar?"

"n-no lo se... a esta velocidad es difícil de saber, pero puedo sentir a mis changelings cerca, diría que en unos minutos mas estaremos hay"

"perfecto"

"... por que nos estas ayudando?"

"no es eso lo que buscaban? ayuda de alguien?"

"si... pero..."

"entonces por que te quejas? acaso importa mucho quien o que soy?"

"no... es solo que... tu eres un humano... aparte de todo un lican..."

"y?"

"bueno... ustedes tienen la fama de ser sanguinarios... sin piedad o tan siquiera honor"

"jeje, tal vez sea cierto hasta cierto punto, a veces no tengo honor si eso quiere decir que viva otro día, incluso que no tengo piedad con aquellos que me quitan algo valioso para mi... pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga corazón"

"... lo lamento... yo no-"

"tranquila niña, se que no querías ser irrespetuosa"

"niña? acaso sabes que tantos años tengo?"

"y tu sabes cuantos tengo yo?"

"solo se que eres el maestro de los reyes de Equestria, pero no puedes tener-"

"tengo la suficiente edad como para tratarte como una niña, cuando mis alumnos llegaron a mi tenían 60 y 65 años, mientras que yo tenia 30, trata de hacer las cuentas"

Los ojos de los ponies se abrieron alarmantemente, je, siempre pasa, en fin, a lo lejos podía ver una gran estructura de color negro con unos detalles de verde en el, en parte me recordaba a la efigie de dead space, solo que con unos cuantos cambios de colores y con el hecho de que estaba en una completa ruina,

como habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, la plataforma comenzó a disminuir su velocidad y a derrumbarse lentamente, en cuanto llegamos a los cimientos de la estructura, pude ver con mas claridad el panorama y dejenme decirles algo, esto me recuerda mucho a mi pasado.

Por un momento podía ver gente muerta en muchos lugares, otros aferrandose a la poca vida que les quedaba, acostados en el suelo de un mundo que sufrió el ragnarock en todo su esplendor, solo para que la imagen desapareciera y dejara ver a un pueblo marginado por la guerra, una vez me dijeron que un monstruo no puede llorar y a estos ponies se les considera como tal, pero el ver a muchos de ellos llorando frente a un cadáver... esto tiene que parar de alguna forma.

"no... NO... llegamos tarde"

Uno de los ponies detrás de mi se lamento, dejando ver unas lagrimas que brotaban en sus ojos y los de sus compañeros, incluso la misma reina lloraba por sus súbditos, llenandome de rabia y energía que ocuparía muy bien en estos casos.

"los que se puedan mover, traigan a los heridos ante mi, ustedes, vayan a ayudar, Chrysallis, necesito hablar con tigo en lo que se reúnen"

Mientras todos reunían a los heridos, Chrysallis y yo fuimos a un lugar un poco apartado, donde podíamos hablar un poco tranquilos, esto no se ve nada bien.

**'crees que podamos hacer algo?'**

'No lo se... eso se ve demasiado mal'

**+una mejor pregunta... crees que alguien nos venga a ayudar?+**

'Je... supongo que no... ademas supongo que solo quieres volver a ver a Celestia'

**+oye, incluso yo me preocupo por nuestra supervivencia+**

**=tranquilos todos, tengo un buen presentimiento, ella vendrá, yo lo se, ademas se que nos ama=**

'Claro, somos amigos, como no lo haría'

**=... eres un idiota=**

"de que quieres hablar?"

"de la situación, te seré sincero, la única alternativa que veo es que se vayan lejos, tu pueblo no puede seguir en estas condiciones"

"pero a donde iremos, TODO LO QUE CONOCEMOS Y QUEREMOS ESTA AQUI"

"PERO SI NO SE VAN MORIRAN"

Esto dejo perpleja a la reina, quien me miraba con rabia al inicio, solo para darme una mirada melancólica que me dejo ver a un ser que perdió la fé, me acerque lentamente a ella y puse mi mano en su hombro, a lo cual ella desvío la mirada y yo la hice que me viera a los ojos.

"a que le temes?"

"... no tenemos a donde ir, en otros reinos seremos masacrados y si vamos con los demás changelings no nos aceptaran, nuestras leyes lo prohiben"

"entonces vayan a mi hogar, en el viejo castillo del Everfree, hay nadie me molesta y habrá suficiente espacio para tu gente, ademas, no entiendo que mas tienen que perder, esto es una ruina verdadera, haya encontraran todo para vivir"

"... no es tan sencillo"

"por que no?"

"por que en estas tierras es donde..."

"donde que?"

"... donde esta nuestra única fuente de alimento viable"

"explicate"

"veraz, debajo de este castillo hay una tremenda fuente de poder que nos ah mantenido vivos durante generaciones, al principio pensamos que seria infinita, pero con el pasar del tiempo, esta fuente se fue desvaneciendo, obligandonos a tomar medidas extremas... fue por eso que atacamos Canterlot, en ese lugar existe una fuente de poder similar a la nuestra, nisiquiera nosotros sabemos de que se trata, simplemente que eso nos permite vivir sin la necesidad de absorber las emociones de los demás... si perdemos esto... nosotros no-"

"ya escuche suficiente, llevame a esta fuente de poder, creo tener una idea"

Al inicio, Chrysallis se mostraba un tanto dudosa, pero luego de un rato acepto llevarme luego de que ayudara a sus súbditos, a lo que accedí, si es lo que creo, entonces tendré una tarde interesante y Celestia tiene mucho que explicar.

En cuanto volvimos me sorprendí de la efectividad de estos seres, pues un pueblo entero de changelings moribundos estaba fuera del castillo de Chrysallis, o al menos creo que lo es, esperando pacientemente a que los ayudara.

'**son demasiados, no creo que podamos hacerlo'**

'Oye, si logramos sobrevivir a toda esta mierda creo que podemos ayudarlos a ellos'

Cerré mis ojos y deje que mi energía explotara dentro de mi interior, todas las puertas que mantenían mis energías a raya se abrieron de golpe y dejaron salir a las mismas al mundo exterior, dandome un aura de color blanco combinada con negro que rodeaba todo mi cuerpo, la muestra de poder fue demasiada para los changelings que incluso algunos trataron de salir corriendo, pero antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo, deje salir toda mi energía y esta recorrió a todos los changelings, curando sus heridas y dandoles unas cuantas energías extra para aguantar el arduo camino que les esperaba, pero yo no podía decir lo mismo, pues a pesar de que era una técnica un tanto fácil para mi, el hecho de que tuve que ocuparla en tantos al mismo tiempo fue un tremendo golpe para mi.

"EDRUBAIN"

Grito Chrysallis al verme desplomarme en el suelo, estaba cansado, demasiado cansado para mi propio bien, sentía como mis sentidos se desplomaban alarmantemente mientras caía al suelo sin poder siquiera meter las manos, simplemente me desvaneció y encontré nuevamente el cálido abrazo de la inconsciencia.

**Dentro del subconsciente de Edrubain.**

Estaba flotando nuevamente en el abismo, no era algo nuevo para mi, eh estado en este lugar por demasiadas ocaciones que ya se como va el rodeo, en cuanto despierte me daré cuenta que ya llevo fuera de la jugada por algo de tiempo y necesito despertar, el único problemas es cuando y donde, bueno, supongo que es hora de esperar, me debí haber sobrepasado con esa aura de curación, no se si deba-

_"Edrubain"_

'... Verga... eso es nuevo, es la primera vez que escucho una voz aquí dentro, acaso alguien más esta con migo?'

_"así es lican de plata, te eh estado esperando"_

De la nada, la misma mujer que se acerco a mi en mi lecho de muerte apareció lentamente, dejandome verla en todo su esplendor, se trataba de una mujer con una larga cabellera café que tenia algunas plantas atoradas entre los cabellos, sus ojos eran de color dorado y me miraban con alegría y un toque travieso, su piel pálida como la luz de la luna reflejaba una cierta aura que iluminaba un poco la atmósfera obscura, su vestido era de estilo romano, dejando ver sus atributos bien definidos a cualquiera que se atreviera, su rostro era simplemente divino e irradiaba un aura parecida a la de Gaia, pero era imposible, eso no-

_"tu? hablando de lo que es posible y lo que no? eso es algo hipócrita sabes?"_

Su voz tan delicada como la mas fina porcelana me dejo perplejo, acaso... puede escuchar lo que pienso?, no... pero eso que dijo de lo posible... es como si ella-

_"te conociera a la perfección? bueno, eso pasa cuando vigilas a una persona por mucho tiempo, y antes que lo preguntes, si, eh estado a tu lado por mucho mas tiempo de lo que imaginas, pero no estoy aquí para charlar, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de frente, por ahora, tan solo escucha, has pasado tres días inconsciente, entraste en un estado de coma luego de haber hecho esa estupidez tan grande, pero al menos te debo dar crédito, ayudaste a muchos changelings, mismos que ahora están tratando de defenderte, o eso es lo que creen, sienten que si te llevan no tendrán otra oportunidad, que sus ultimas esperanzas se irán con tigo, pero lo mas importante, que si tu vas con Celestia ella les impedirá que les ayudes"_

"espera... Celestia esta aquí?"

_"si... esta muy enojada y esta a punto de acabar con los changelings si no te entregan, cree que fuiste raptado"_

"rayos... debo despertar ahora mismo, si no mi trabajo sido en vano"

_"no has cambiado en nada a pesar de todo, bien, entonces te permitiré despertar, solo una cosa"_

La dama camino lentamente hacia mi, dejandome un poco nervioso por la mirada que me estaba dando, era como ver un depredador esperando una presa fácil, en cuanto se acerco lo suficiente, me dio un beso en la frente y me sonrío, solo para darme un empujón y sentí como fui cayendo, grite mientras miraba como la figura de esa dama se desvanecía en la obscuridad, pero un ultimo mensaje me llego a la mente antes de despertar de este encuentro bastante peculiar.

_"los dragones ya vienen"_

**Fuera del subconsciente**

Me fui levantando lentamente de la cama en la que me encuentro ahora mismo, podía sentir unas sabanas encima de mi cuerpo y... ok... no es la primera vez que estoy desnudo en un lugar extraño luego de despertar de un coma, pero si era la primera vez que esto me pasa y estoy presenciando un duelo de miradas de un par de ponies que están apuntando sus cuernos brillantes en la dirección de la otra, ugh, de vuelta a la vida real supongo.

Sin importarme el hecho de estar desnudo, salte de la cama y corrí en contra de las dos ponies quienes no tenían ojos para nadie más que para ellas mismas, pero las miradas no eran de pasión como la típica novela de amor, no, eran miradas de odio inmensurable que se lanzaban entre ellas mismas, en cuanto los rayos salieron disparados de sus cuernos, levante mis manos y absorbí la energía tan rápido como pude, dejando dos cosas en claro, una esa energía que absorbí me ayudara luego y dos... jamas debo hacer enojar a alguna de estas ponies, mis brazos me duelen como la-

"EDRUBAIN"

Ambas ponies me miraban asombradas y un poco aterradas al haber dejado que los rayos chocaran con mis manos y mas por que no estaba hecho polvo, pero no podía evitar sentirme observado al notar que ambas me miraban de pies a cabeza, si no fuera por que estamos en una situación de emergencia diría que me están vistiendo de cuero en sus mentes, al final ya estoy desnudo así que se pueden saltar esa parte.

"que demonios creen que están haciendo?"

"vine a rescatarte de esta bruja"

"QUE, si tu eres la que nos vino a amenazar con regresarte a tu a-"

"CALLATE, NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR TU-"

Y así comenzaron con una pelea verbal que duro unos minutos, mismos minutos que duro mi paciencia, pues eleve la voz y llame la atención de ambas, pues si lo que dijo esa dama en mi mente es cierto, tenemos que actuar rápido.

"escuchen, no tenemos tiempo, Chrysallis, llevame a esa fuente que mencionaste antes, Celestia, como puse en la nota, vine a ayudar, así que si no estas dispuesta a cooperar entonces no intervengas"

"p-p-pero... pensé que-"

"lamento ser tan directo, pero si no sabes por que estoy aquí es sencillo, estas criaturas necesitan ayuda con unos dragones y pidieron ayuda, por eso vine con ellos, se que son una raza que repudien, pero todos necesitan un poco de ayuda al final"

Nuevamente invoque mi ropa y estaba listo para confirmar mis sospechas, Chrysallis y Celestia me miraban de forma distinta ahora, ambas tenían una mirada de asombro, Chrysallis solo bajo un poco la cabeza y dio un leve "Gracias" al mismo tiempo que salió de la habitación, pues aun tenia que cumplir con su parte del trato, salí junto con ella, dejando a Celestia en la habitación, inmersa en sus pensamientos, luego tendré que hablar con ella.

Durante el camino pude ver un poco mejor el interior del castillo, estaba en un estado deplorable, los ataques debieron haber sido brutales y podía ver a muchos ponies en el suelo, algunos con miradas de cansancio y otros siendo atendidos por otros Changelings, supongo que me falto energía para ayudarlos a todos, pero almenos pueden ayudarse entre ellos ahora que están un poco mejor, a medida que caminábamos, podía sentir una energía que me llenaba poco a poco, dejandome reconocer esta energía casi de inmediato, pero no podía ser... solo una presencia podía irradiar esta energía... esperare un poco mas antes de sacar conclusiones.

El camino me llevo junto a Chrysallis a una enorme puerta con runas y un par de ponies vigilando la puerta, al verla me quede con un sentimiento de acoso, no... no puede ser... no...

"aquí estamos, detrás de esta puerta esta el objeto que te comente, ni nosotros sabemos que es realmente, solo sabemos que es una especie de roca gigante, al inicio emitía una luz brillante e irradiaba mucha energía... pero ahora se ah estado opacando y perdiendo sus propiedades, pensamos que es una especie de meteorito pero-"

"abran la puerta"

Chrysallis me volteo a ver un poco alarmada por mi tono de voz, pues era un tanto sombrío y alarmante, no la culpo, pero tengo que verlo por mis propios ojos, lentamente la puerta se fue abriendo revelando el objeto del que tanto hablaba, dejandome en completo asombro y horror, eh visto muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, incluso cosas que volverían loco a cualquiera... pero esto...

Delante de mi estaba un fantasma en persona, un fragmento de la historia de mi pasado delante de mi, un recuerdo horrible... ante mi... esta un fragmento del corazón de un titán caído hace tantos siglos atrás, aferrandose a la poca vida que le queda a pesar de la inmortalidad de su portador, gimiendo por regresar con su otra parte, gritando por ayuda, gritando del dolor de no estar completo.

"no..."

"Edrubain?"

"no... esto..."

"que pasa? que es esta cosa?"

"es... un corazón"

"QUE"

Los presentes me miraban con asombro mientras que miraban el corazón, latiendo lentamente, perdiendo su vida inmortal con cada segundo que pasaba, al final no lo soporte más y me acerque lentamente, tocando con algo de cuidado el fragmento con una mano temblorosa, recordando cada segundo de mi pasado obscuro, con cada segundo sentía como mis emociones salían a la luz, llenando mis ojos de lagrimas por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

"Edrubain? estas bien?"

"... traigan a Celestia porfavor"

"pero por que, que significa esto, por favor, dime"

"... necesitamos salvar a este titán"

"... guardias... vayan por la princesa, diganle que Edrubain necesita verla, traiganla de inmediato"

"s-si mi reina"

Ambos guardias salieron disparados, recorriendo el castillo tan rápido como podían, dejando la sala en completo silencio, solo podía dejar mi mano en el corazón, sintiendo un extraño palpitar y una tibieza se expandía por todo mi brazo, era una sensación un tanto agradable, era como si alguien me estuviera abrazando lentamente, ahora entiendo el por que los Changelings se podían alimentar del mismo corazón, tendré que averiguar lo antes posible acerca de la mitad que tiene-

_"Leo?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"... T... T... Te... Temis?"

_"LEO, ERES TU, GRACIAS A MI MADRE, QUE ESTA PASANDO? EN DONDE ESTOY? POR QUE NO TE PUEDO VER, TENGO MIEDO, PORFAVOR AYUDAME"_

**'no...'**

**+puede...+**

**=ser...=**

En verdad es ella... es la hija de Gaia... era mi primera amiga... la única que me ayudo a salir adelante luego de la muerte de Astrid y Xara... la primera en caer ante Larox en la guerra... mil recuerdos me llenaban, cientos de sentimientos me llenaban, culpabilidad, vergüenza, dolor, pena.

...

...

...

Odio.

"rrrrRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH"

Ya no lo soporte más, mis recuerdos me llenaron de rabia y sufrimiento, mismo que deje salir con el grito desgarrador que solte por la pena que me inundaba, me sentía mareado, me sentía insignificante, impotente, ella fue la que me enseño a ser valeroso y buscar justicia, de no matar a nadie a menos que fuera completamente necesario, pero una pregunta me asechaba la mente a cada paso que daba para buscar una respuesta.

'por que quieren los dragones su corazón'

Celestia llego corriendo luego de mi grito, respirando agitadamente, mirandome con algo de miedo luego de que dejara salir tal grito.

"QUE PASA, ESTAS BIEN LEO?"

"... no dejare que nada te pase"

"Leo... a quien le hablas?"

"... Celestia, tenemos que hablar, pero será en otro momento, los dragones se acercan y necesito que saques a los Changelings de aquí, también este fragmento y por nada dejes que se lo lleven"

Mientras hablaba, una gran aura negra se fue esparciendo alrededor de mi cuerpo, haciendo cambios radicales en mi cuerpo, sabia que venia en camino, sabia que mi transformación berserker se acercaba, sabia que si dejaba que esa parte de mi saliera seria el final, pero por alguna razón no me importaba, simplemente deje salir mi lado mas salvaje luego de mantenerla dormida por mucho tiempo.

"L-Leo... m-m-me estas espantando... que es esto y por que es tan importante"

"... es el corazón de mi amiga... y esos malditos lo quieren por alguna razón... por eso atacaron a los Changelings, pero no dejare que lo tengan tan fácilmente"

**'jefe, tenemos que calmarnos, los niveles de energía son críticos, si seguimos así destruiremos gran parte del castillo y perderemos el control'**

Siguiendo el consejo de cerebro me fui tranquilizando lentamente, era un esfuerzo muy grande e incluso comenze a sudar un poco por el mismo esfuerzo de mantener a raya mi transformación, podia sentir como partes de mi cuerpo se transformaban sin que diera la orden, hasta que por fin me clame lo suficiente.

"Leo... no se que esta pasando... pero si es tan importante entonces te ayudare, pero que piensas hacer tu mientras?"

"me enfrentare a ellos, les ganare algo de tiempo, tomen todo lo que puedan y has que los changelings lleguen a salvo, por favor Celestia, no se que conflictos hayan tenido en el pasado, pero es hora de que lo dejen a un lado, estos seres necesitan ayuda y se las pienso dar, te lo suplico"

Celestia me miraba atónita, se que le estaba pidiendo un gran favor, lo podía ver en su mirada, pues era pensativa, pensaba rápidamente en una solución, pero por lo que veo no hay otra alternativa, con una sonrisa algo forzada me miro a los ojos y acepto a mi petición.

"esta bien... solo... ten cuidado, esta bien?"

"je... no prometo nada, pero almenos quedate tranquila, regresare con tigo"

Mis palabras dejaron una mirada algo preocupante en Celestia, pues puso denuevo esa mirada y esa sonrisa que pone a menudo, pero no tenia tiempo que perder, por lo que salí de inmediato y deje a ambas en la sala, dando una ultima mirada al corazón de Temis, dando una promesa silenciosa antes de partir al campo de batalla.

'no dejare que nada te pase Temis, una vez te perdí, no dejare que vuelva a pasar'

Las horas pasaban rápido y solo observaba como todos evacuaban el lugar, algunos changelings miraban por ultima vez su hogar, dejando atrás lo que por tanto tiempo conocieron, viajando con un antiguo enemigo, viajando a un futuro incierto, dejandome a mi a cargo de este lugar, esperando lo mejor.

En cuanto todo estuvo listo, todos los ponies comenzaron a caminar, algunos unicornios cargaban con su magia el corazón de Temis, mientras que los demás solo caminaban de vuelta a su hogar y los otros a su nuevo hogar, tardaron un poco, pero al final solo pude ver una mancha de distintos colores ir en una sola dirección, mientras que miraba la luna, encendí un cigarrillo y me quede sentado en la tierra, observando hacia el horizonte, perdido en la belleza de la noche, pensando, imaginando, soñando despierto y rogando a cualquier deidad que me escuchara que tuviera la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a este reto.

"... ya están aquí"

Podía sentirlo, una gran cantidad de presencias con una enorme energía se acercaba rápidamente a mi ubicación, podía sentir cientos de ellos, incluso casi podía sentir el fuego que emanaba de ellos abrazarme, llenandome de dudas y un tanto de miedo, sin perder tiempo, saque mi violín y comenze a tocar para calmar los nervios, esperando a que el enemigo llegara por fin.

-Lindsey Stirling, Assasin`s Creed III-

No tardaron mucho en llegar, muchos de ellos comenzaron a atacar rápidamente el castillo de Chrysallis, esperando una reacción, esperando algo de resistencia, pero nunca llego, cuando uno de ellos por fin me vio, todos los dragones bajaron de los cielos, rodeandome lentamente, mientras que yo seguía tocando tranquilamente, en cuanto termine mi canción, todos los dragones me rodearon por completo.

"hmmm, que extraño, dime diminuto ser, que eres y donde están esos insectos?"

"..."

"oiga jefe, creo que esta cosa tiene tanto miedo que se quedo mudo"

Esto hizo que los dragones comenzaran a reír, algunos acercandose al dragon que hablo al inicio, se trataba de un dragon rojo con penetrantes ojos dorados, su tamaño era imponente, incluso para los mismos dragones, podía ver muchas cicatrices a lo largo de su cuerpo, lo que me dejaba saber que era un guerrero de su especie, a decir verdad me intimidaba bastante, pues jamas eh peleado realmente con un dragon, pero el recordar por que estaba aquí me daba el valor para encarar a tantos de ellos.

"oye, te hice una pregunta insignificante ser, te diré que haremos, si me dices a donde huyeron esos cobardes te daré una muerte rápida"

"..."

"no puedes negar que es una oferta-"

"te diré que haremos, ustedes se van y todos seguimos con nuestras vidas, que te parece?"

Los dragones se sorprendieron un poco con mi respuesta, pero de inmediato nuevamente comenzaron a reír, incluso el dragon frente a mi se reía, pero un rostro de disgusto adorno casi de inmediato sus facciones.

"quien te crees para hablarle al siguiente rey de estas tierras?"

"rey?, jejeje, lo siento, no me mandaron el memo, donde esta este rey del que hablas?"

"delante de ti insecto, en cuanto cumpla con mi parte del trato tendré estar tierras para mi, seré el rey absoluto de este mundo¡"

Los dragones comenzaron a gritar y a rugir ante la declaración del supuesto rey, como me esta castrando la actitud de este idiota.

"y como crees que lograras esto?"

"hmm, estarás muerto en unos minutos, así que que importa, te lo diré, mi pueblo fue visitado por una deidad, el nos prometio tener todo en este mundo si le dábamos una roca insignificante, el nos menciono que estaría con los Changelings, así que estamos aquí para reclamar esa roca y así cumplir nuestro destino como seres supremos en este mundo"

"vaya, suena prometedor, mas por que una deidad se los ofreció, pero dime, alguna vez pensaste que podría haber alguien que te hiciera frente ante esto?"

"si, lo pensé, por eso pienso eliminar a todo los que se opongan"

"... dime... alguna vez escuchaste la leyenda de Edrubain?"

"bah, tu lo dijiste, solo son leyendas, un ser legendario que entreno a unos reyes que no están? JA, es un cobarde"

Saben, algunas veces no me agradan tanto las historias que llegaron a contar de mi, pero había una que es cierta y en lo personal, aunque sea tétrica, es mi favorita.

"supongo que no has escuchado todas, cuenta una leyenda que su arma fue capaz de matar a un dios y una titanide, que con ella puede robar las almas de aquellos que caen ante el, que es una fuerza de la naturaleza misma, que su guadaña es tan negra como la noche, pues su alma esta maldita, ya que cometió la traición mas grande de todas al matar a su señora, que debes temer al verlo a los ojos, pues en ellos encontraras una muerte casi instantánea, pues si ves en ellos, veras el odio y el dolor de miles de años, miles de almas atrapadas por su odio y rencor"

En ese momento levante la mirada y vi directamente a los ojos del dragon, dejando ver mi mirada mas temible que pude darle, una llena de odio y promesa de dolor, invocando mi guadaña que brillaba con su fulgor negro, dandome un aspecto tenebroso que hizo que muchos dragones se echaran para atrás.

"dime dragon... le temes a la muerte?"

"y quien me la dará, tu? JAJAJAJA, no me hagas reír"

"... entonces, no tengo mas remedio, los que se quieran ir, vayanse, los que quieran morir, vengan por mi"

Algunos dragones salieron disparados en el aire, mientras que otros preparaban sus alientos para tratar de rostisarme vivo, di mi ultima aspirada a mi cigarro y lo deje caer, pisandolo y preparandome para la batalla.

"hora del show"

**POV Celestia**

Llevabamos horas viajando y mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas a la mirada de Leo, era una mirada de determinación y dolor, este... corazón... debe ser muy importante para el, pero... que tal si es de alguien a quien ama? que tal si no soy la indicada para el... que tal si esta sufriendo ahora mismo? se que es un guerrero extraordinario, pero aun así, se esta enfrentando a un clan entero de dragones... no... el estará bien... el regresara bien... el me lo prometio... cierto?

"tu lo amas cierto?"

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar la pregunta, al voltear me encontré con Chrysallis, una de las pocas ponies que en verdad detesto en este mundo, al no poder evitarlo, le di una mirada fulminante, pero ella solo sonrió, no de una forma maléfica, si no un tanto compasiva.

"tranquila, no pienso burlarme, es solo que... al verte me da curiosidad, como es que una diosa como tu se enamoro de alguien como el, no me mal interpretes, se que es un buen ser, es amable, pero puedo sentir mucho odio atrapado dentro de el, es muy contradictorio a decir verdad, una diosa que busca paz enamorada de un guerrero... es irónico no crees?"

"hmp, como si tu supieras algo acerca del amor"

"por favor querida, hablas con la reina de una raza que se alimenta del amor, tal vez no lo parezca, pero nosotros también sentimos amor, ademas no puedes negar que es un buen partido"

Eso me dejo algo asombrada y con un rubor en el rostro, era cierto, en verdad es un buen partido, es cariñoso, protector, amable... un tanto salvaje y-

"oh, vaya, en verdad lo deseas jejeje"

"c-callate"

"jeje, lo siento... pero dime... en verdad te interesa?"

"... demasiado"

"bueno... ya libramos gran parte del camino, nuestros súbditos pueden seguir adelante por su propia cuenta, ademas... a mi también me preocupa un poco ese lobo loco... no se tu, pero yo regresare a ver si esta bien"

"por que te preocupa?"

"es el único que nos ayudo sin pensarlo, le debo mi vida y la de mi gente"

"entonces vamos, aun no confío del todo en ti"

"no te culpo, vamonos"

Di rápido ordenes para que mis ponies siguieran el camino, al inicio se mostraban un poco inseguros de mi decisión, pero al final la aceptaron y siguieron con el camino, en cuanto estuve a solas con Chrysallis tuve un mal presentimiento, pero no por sentirme insegura de ella, si no parecía que sabia algo que yo no.

"bien, dime, por que de repente quieres volver con Leo?"

"... escucha Celestia, mi raza se especializa en buscar y rastrear los mejores prospectos para intercambiar sus lugares, para hacer eso colocamos un hechizo que nos permite saber el estado y la ubicación de nuestra presa y... creo que ya sabes a que voy con esto"

Al inicio no comprendía, por que era tan importante saber el estado en el que... oh no...

"La batalla se a alejado un poco del castillo, pero aun así esta algo lejos de aquí, puedo sentir un poco de desesperación dentro de el, sea lo que sea que este pasando no es nada-"

"KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM"

A lo lejos pudimos ver una gran columna le luz bajar de los cielos, acompañada de una esfera que rodeaba una gran área, aun aunque estuviéramos tan lejos, pudimos sentir la ráfaga poderosa que acompaño a tan estrepitosa explosión, era como ver una escena apocalíptica, pero tal cual vino, se fue, dejandonos con la boca abierta a ambas.

"que... que fue eso"

"eso parecía una técnica de mi padre... pero no puede ser... nadie tiene el poder de canalizar la energía cósmica de esa manera... a menos que... no... no... NO"

No podía esperar mas, esa explosión era demasiado fuerte y solo una persona era capaz de hacer tal acto... aquel que le enseño esa técnica a mi padre, extendi mis alas y volé tan rápido como pude, desesperada de llegar rápido en caso de que lo peor pasara, el lo prometio, el estará bien... el... el...

"LEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"ESPERA CELESTIA"

Chrysallis intentaba alcanzarme, pero mi desesperación era tan grande que no podía esperar, el vuelo que me debía haber tomado horas termino en tan solo unos minutos, al llegar de vuelta al campo de batalla me quede fría ante tal destrucción, una gran cantidad de dragones estaban tendidos en el suelo, gimiendo del dolor que sus heridas les producían, el castillo de Chrysallis estaba en ruinas, la tierra misma estaba destrozada, pero lo mas perturbador era el enorme cráter formado en el centro de todo, donde una estela de polvo cubría todo, a pesar de que mis alas limpiaban una parte del polvo aun así era muy difícil ver, busque desesperadamente a mi amado lobo, tratando de encontrar un indicio de que siguiera vivo, pero era en vano, solo había destrucción y desamparo.

"no, no, no... por favor, no me dejes de esta forma, tu prometiste que volverías, tu me dijiste que regresarías a mi, aun no puedes morir, aun no te eh dicho que-"

'(sonido de pisadas)'

El silencio por fin se fue disipando lentamente, por una parte eso me alegraba, mientras que por otra me dejaba algo angustiada, pues no sabia si se trataba de un enemigo o de Leo, pero me prepare para lo peor, mientras esperaba, Chrysallis por fin me pudo alcanzar, en cuanto me vio, bajo del cielo y se puso a mi lado, pero se mantuvo en silencio al ver que me estaba enfrentando a un ser desconocido, pero sus palabras luego me dejaron un tanto helada.

"no puede ser... sigue vivo luego de eso?"

Despegue mi mirada por un momento para poderla ver y vi una mirada de shock, alegría y un tanto de miedo, pero voltee de inmediato al volver a escuchar las pisadas, eran lentas y pesadas y por fin podía ver una silueta, una que conocía muy bien, jamas me había sentido tan aliviada en mi vida.

"L-Leo... sabia que estarías bien, en verdad estas-"

Nuevamente me quede helada al ver por fin el estado de mi querido lobo, estaba hecho anicos, podía oler carne quemada combinada con sangre, su ropa estaba destrozada, incluso le faltaba parte de ella, estaba bañado de pies a cabeza de sangre, su cuerpo tenia muchas heridas abiertas que sangraban a cántaros, su rostro estaba algo pálido y sus ojos estaban un poco apagados, al verlo así de lastimado era una tortura para mi, sin dudarlo, me lance en contra de el, dandole un abrazo fuerte, sin importarme mancharme de tanta sangre.

"Leo... eres... eres... ERES UN IDIOTA, DEBISTE DEJARNOS AYUDARTE"

Gritaba desesperada mientras golpeaba su pecho, era demasiado para mi, al no poder contenerme mas, comencé a llorar mientras seguía golpeandolo, sabia que no debí dejarlo, si hubiera estado con el, el estaría bien, no estaría de esta manera.

"jeje... lo... siento no quería... preocuparte... tanto"

Sentí sus brazos rodearme y simplemente no pude evitar acercarme tanto como pude a su cuerpo, no me importaba la sangre que lo cubría, solo me importaba sentir su calor, el latido de su corazón era impresionante, podía sentir como me calmaba en un instante el simple hecho de que estuviera entre sus brazos, escuchar sus latidos, era lo que siempre había deseado desde que me comencé a enamorar de el.

"Leo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte"

"a mi también... por cierto... que hacen aquí?"

"vinimos por ti, veo que fue buena idea, estas loco"

"jeje... también te quiero Chrysallis"

Por desgracia para mi, Leo me dejo de abrazar y camino unos pasos hacia adelante, se quedo mirando el cielo y volteo lentamente a vernos nuevamente, tenia una cara tranquila a pesar de lo que sucedió aquí, era casi divino, es un hecho, tengo que decirlo ahora, no puedo esperar mas.

"Leo... tengo que decirte algo, yo-"

"Celi... me temo que tendrá que ser para otra ocasión, ahora, si me disculpan señoritas, voy a desmayarme, por favor, hagan que me atiendan, buenas noches, las quiero"

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vi como Leo se desplomo en el suelo, pero antes de caer, Chrysallis lo tomo con su magia, cargandolo en su espalda, solo podía ver a mi amado dormir plácidamente.

"(suspiro) que se le va a hacer, vamonos Celestia, este lugar no es seguro"

"si... Leo necesita ayuda"

Así mismo, dejamos atrás nuevamente las tierras de los changelings, solo que esta vez el panorama era distinto, pues ya no había marcha atrás, quiera o no, los changelings tendrán que pasar una temporada con nosotros, pues estas tierras ya no podrán albergarlos más tiempo, volamos nuevamente hacia Canterlot, pero esta vez una pregunta me aquejaba la mente.

'que significa este cambio tan radical? acaso... será el inicio de una nueva era'

No tenia la respuesta, pero con el tiempo espero encontrarla... solo espero que sea una era de paz.

**yyyyYYYYYYY CORTEN... jejejeje, lamento la espera chicos, espero haya sido de su agrado, como se dieron cuenta, no soy un muy buen escritor para las escenas de batalla, por eso seguiré saltando esas partes del fanfic, pero no se preocupen, intentare escribir alguna batalla luego, mientras tanto, disfruten de este capitulo, ah y si, de vez en cuando iré incluyendo los POV de otros personajes, que les pareció el capitulo, le falto salseo?, le falto acción? le falto humor? le falto mi hermoso cuerpo? diganmelo en la caja de comentarios, a y por cierto, Aspros, tendrás que esperar un poco antes de saber que hacia Leo con su tiempo libre y MeganBrony, dejame algún apodo que quieras que use para tu fanfic, esta quedando chulo, un pequeño adelanto, volveremos a ver a Fluttershy gritando como en la gala jajajajaja paz Bros y Sis.**

**Silver, fuera.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Cuidados e historias del pasado**

Luego de haber pasado tiempo en un estado de coma, por fin era el tiempo en el cual volvía a la tierra de los vivos, pero no sin antes haber tenido una charla algo interesante con la dama que vive en mi cabeza, al parecer, es nada menos que la encarnación de la muerte misma, disfrutaba ver mis combates y mi estilo de vida a tal grado que incluso me visitaba de vez en cuando sin que me diera cuenta, llegando al punto en que incluso me miraba mientras dormía... ok... no es tan aterrador como suena... esta bien esta bien... si lo es.

Para mi gran suerte, mi factor regenerativo me ayudo no solo a sobrevivir... otra vez, si no que me ayudo a salir de mi letargo mas rápido, pues por lo que me explicaron luego, mi cuerpo tuvo que recuperar toda la energía que expulse, aparte de curarme las heridas mas graves.

Saben, es gracioso como funciona la vida, al inicio cuando comenze a despertar esperaba ver un techo blanco, o almenos uno en medio de la noche, pero para mi sorpresa y horror me encontré con dos ojos azules que me miraban fijamente mientras despertaba lentamente, acompañado de una pared rosa hecha de algodón.

'... que pedo?'

**'me parece que estamos viendo un lindo ponie rosado'**

'...'

**=es cierto, es cierto, estamos viendo a un lindo ponie rosado=**

"uh... hola?"

"gasp, CHICAS, ESTA DESPIERTO"

El grito de Pinkie me hizo dar cuenta de dos cosas, una... estaba despierto, y la otra, que tengo una migraña del tamaño de Mextla por culpa de esa batalla, ugh, será un largo día.

Me levante con calma al notar el estado de mi cuerpo, en realidad estaba hecho un desastre, podía sentir y ver muchas vendas corriendo por mi cuerpo y... eso es un yeso en mi brazo?... genial, simplemente genial, mientras inspeccionaba mi cuerpo, las chicas creyeron que seria buena idea azotar la puerta y gritar tan fuerte como sus pulmones podían, dejandome en total agonía por el tremendo ruido que había, no ayudaba en nada el hecho de que mi cuerpo no respondió a lo que le pedía, pues quería desesperadamente volver a mi forma humana, pero no podía por alguna razón.

"Leo, relajate, estas muy mal herido, necesitas reposo"

Dijo con una voz tímida Fluttershy, quien por alguna razón estaba vestida de enfermera... al igual que Celestia...

' (0_0) '

**=BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP=**

**'ERROR 404'**

**+HOLA, ENFERMERAAaaas+**

Me quede viendo a las chicas por unos momentos, podía sentir como mi mente sucia comenzaba a trabajar con mi amiguito de abajo para crear una atmósfera incomoda, lentamente baje el brazo mientras miraba la escena algo bizarra frente a mi.

"o...k... esto no es nada raro"

"te gustan cariño? los hice especialmente para esta ocasión, cuando supe lo que paso no pude resistirme a tratar de ayudar, esos brutos te hicieron mucho daño"

"si, ademas de que queremos saber los detalles de la batalla, debió haber sido algo genial"

"woah woah woah, tranquila vaquera, deja respirar al pobre, apenas va despertando"

"dime Leo, te sientes bien?, necesitas algo?"

"tal vez necesite una fiesta para olvidar la pelea"

"o tal vez quieras un libro para entretenerte en lo que te recuperas?"

"chicas, chicas, tranquilas, no pasa nada, yo misma me encargue de todo, al final lo que necesita es descansar"

No podía decir nada, simplemente me quede mirando como todas intentaban ganar terreno para que se hiciera lo que querían, no sabia si reír o llorar por esto, era todo muy confuso, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue encontrarme con Celestia y Chrysallis en el campo de batalla, luego mis sueños de siempre y ahora... esto?

"rayos, es cierto, CHICAS, QUE PASO CON CHRYSALLIS? DONDE ESTA? LOS CHANGELINGS LLEGARON SANOS Y SALVOS AL CASTILLO? DONDE ESTA EL CORAZON DE-"

"tranquilizate Leo, yo misma me encargue de llevarlos, esta bien, en cuanto al... corazón, comenzó a hacer algo muy raro y me encantaría que nos explicaras que pasa, pero eso será luego de que reposes, aun no estas en condiciones de-"

Ante la sorpresa de todas, me levante de la cama casi como si nada, exponiendo mi pecho y para mi desgracia, volviendo a tener los mismos sucesos que hicieron que Glove casi se desmayara... cosa que Rarity acaba de hacer.

"L-L-Leo... t-t-tu pecho... es... es..."

"tranquila Fluttershy, ninguna me duele, je, se podría decir que estas cicatrices son mi diario, pues cada una cuenta una historia diferente, pero en fin, les haré caso por ahora, me relajare unos cuantos días, pero por ahora, vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre jejejeje"

Todas me seguían mirando, o mejor dicho, a mis cicatrices, se que se preguntan de donde saque tantas y como es que no estoy muerto por tantas heridas sufridas en el pasado, pero no es el momento de contar las historias detrás de ellas, con algo de suerte, tendrán algo que pueda comer.

Luego de un largo camino al comedor real por fin pude relajarme, mas mi mente seguía jugando con migo, recordando lo que paso, dejando la incertidumbre ganar la batalla, pero mas que nada, pensando en que haré ahora, en parte les deje mi hogar a los Changelings, meh, no creo que se molesten que me quede con ellos unos días.

Mientras que yo seguía en mi tren de pensamientos no me di cuenta que las chicas ya habían pedido comida para todos, eso y que Luna había entrado a la habitación, mirando tan perpleja como yo al inicio a todas las chicas, no dijo nada, solo tomo asiento a mi lado mientras miraba a las chicas, quienes a su vez, trataban de desviar la mirada de la diosa de la noche.

"que... esta pasando aquí?"

"oh... nada hermana... solo... tratamos de ayudar a nuestro querido Leo a recuperarse"

"... y necesitan esos atuendos por que...?"

"... no es importante"

"... claro hermana"

"sus majestades?, la comida esta servida"

Al escuchar la palabra comida salí de mis pensamientos y pude ver con gran fascinación un platillo que en verdad no esperaba ver luego de haber conocido la dieta de los ponies, un gran y jugoso filete acompañado de papas al horno, acompañada de vodka con agua mineral, al ver la comida frente a mi juro que un rayo de luz apareció acompañado de pequeños querubines en forma de lican tocando un arpa, sonriendo mientras miraba el exquisito platillo ante mi.

"espero te guste Leo, ordene un filete de manticora sazonado con nuestras mejores especias, acompañado de vodka con agua mineral, la que según mis padres, es tu bebida favorita"

"p-pero pensé que les molestaría si como carne frente a ustedes"

"sabemos de tu dieta, ademas que necesitaras todas las proteínas para poderte mejorar mas rápido"

Me quede viendo a Celestia y a las chicas con gran asombro, en verdad no pensé que fueran tan comprensivas, con un gesto, Celestia me animo a probar la deliciosa carne frente a mi, en cuanto el primer bocado llego a mi boca deje caer los cubiertos, atónito por lo que estaba pasando, dejenme decirles algo niños y niñas, ES LA MEJOR CARNE QUE JAMAS HAYA PROBADO, podía sentir como mis papilas gustativas tenían una orgía dentro de mi boca, gritando de placer incalculable, dejando que algunas lagrimas de felicidad se escaparan, plasmando una sonrisa que jamas pensé que podría tener en mi rostro.

"creo que si le gusto jejeje"

Dijo en un tono alegre Pinkie, quien como las demás, miraba con satisfacción como retome los cubiertos con una velocidad asombrosa, prácticamente devorando toda la comida de mi plato, cuando ya no hubo mas simplemente deje que los sabores se unieran en mi boca, dejandola en el paraíso del sabor.

"ah... fue la mejor comida que jamas eh tenido"

"me alegra escucharlo Leo"

"jeje, me conoces bien por lo que veo Celestia, no muchos saben de mi gusto por el vodka"

"bueno, es solo que te conozco algo y me encantaría conocerte mejor"

Si no estuviera distraído disfrutando de lo que quedaba en el plato, hubiera notado la mirada de enojo enviada a Celestia por parte de las chicas, mientras que ella solo dejaba ver una sonrisa de victoria ante las demás, mientras que Luna trataba de contener su risa, mirando algo que yo no podía por falta de tacto con las damas.

**=lo dije una vez y lo diré nuevamente, eres un idiota=**

"uufff, estoy satisfecho, en verdad fue una buena comida, incluso la de ustedes se ve genial chicas, huele delicioso"

Saben, una vez un gran hombre murió a causa de la comida, Krogar el grande, su causa de muerte es aun desconocida, pero creo que hoy entendí en parte por que murió, lo ultimo que supieron de el fue que trato de comer mucho antes de asfixiarse, hmmm... por que me vino ese pensamiento a la mente?

**'uh... creo que querrás ver esto'**

Al levantar la vista, vi como todas las chicas miraban interesadas sus platos, solo para que lentamente todas me voltearan a ver lentamente con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, dejando a Applejack y a Luna fuera del tétrico espectáculo, era como ver una película de terror frente a mi, recordandome a la vez un capitulo de Bob Esponja, ya saben, ese en el cual el inspector de sanidad visito el restaurante.

"chicas... se que fue lo que dije, pero... podemos hacer esto civilizadamente saben?"

No hubo respuesta mas que la de el sonido de platos siendo levantados al igual que los cubiertos que luego serian mis verdugos, se que es lo que dirán, tan solo patearles el trasero a todas y dejalas ser, pero hay dos problemas con eso, uno, no tengo las fuerzas necesarias como para enfrentarme a ellas y dos... Celestia y Twilight me están sosteniendo con su magia, obligandome a ver como se levantaban con sus platos, acercandose lentamente a mi, unas gotas de sudor corrían por mi frente mientras trataba de cerrar lo mas que pudiera mi boca para evitar mi destino.

"Luna... un poco de ayuda?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Y PERDERME ESTO? OH, DONDE ESTA LA CAMARA REAL?"

"Applejack?"

"estas solo en esto compañero"

"... Temis?"

"..."

"..."

"RAYOS AGH"

**POV Narrador**

Muchas leyendas corren por toda equestria, desde las mas conocidas como la de Nightmare Moon, hasta las locales, como la de un ponie sin rostro que vaga por los bosques, pero ese día, una nueva leyenda nació en los corredores de Canterlot, una que nació en el comedor real, cuentan los guardias que si prestas atención, podrás escuchar los gemido de un alma en pena ahogandose a causa de un demonio que ríe a causa de su desgracia, pero que no es solo uno, si no que son varios, quienes incitan a esta alma a comer y comer hasta no poder mas, es por eso que muchas de las amazonas del castillo temen siquiera estar cerca de ese lugar, temiendo ser las siguientes víctimas de esas atroces practicas, rezando por el alma eterna de tal pobre desdichado, oh almenos es... lo que las ponies cuentan.

**POV Edrubain**

LO LOGRE, POR FIN PUDE ESCAPAR DE ESE MANICOMIO, tuve que expulsar mucha energía y noquear a las ponies, pero estoy seguro que me perdonaran, después de todo, solo fue un pellizco en el cuello y listo, el costo de esto fue que ahora tengo el estomago lleno a reventar, una migraña aun peor y por alguna razón no tengo mis pantalones... meh, siempre hay que hacer sacrificios.

Durante mi escape no me percate que había salido del castillo y estaba algo perdido, oh almenos estaba por el momento, pues a lo lejos, sentado debajo de un árbol, admirando una foto de cierta unicornio blanca de melena púrpura, estaba mi futuro alumno, la foto estaba en forma de corazón y creo que estoy viendo demasiado, hmmm, momento de tomar una decisión karmica, debería dejar a Spike haciendo... lo que sea que hace o debería acercarme y ver que pasa?

"(suspiro) por que no puedo ser como el?, si fuera fuerte y caballeroso como Leo ella me notaria mas"

**'uf, golpe bajo y directo al corazón'**

**=eso es ofensivo=**

'... por que me tengo que meter en las vidas de los demás?'

**=por que el pobre necesita ayuda, ahora ve=**

Olvidando por un momento mi mal estar estomacal y mi migraña me acerque lentamente a Spike, quien para mi sorpresa tenia una lagrima en el ojo mientras miraba con amor la foto de la unicornio... esto será difícil, bien corazón, es todo tuyo.

**=y el doctor corazón entra en seción=**

"hey, Spike, todo bien bro?"

"LEO"

Spike al notar mi presencia trato de esconder la foto y secarse la lagrima de forma tan rápida que el pobre termino por caer al suelo, al levantarse puso una sonrisa fingida que me dejaba algo dolorido, pues sabia muy bien que es tener un problema amoroso, demonios, los ancestros saben que cuando intente cortejar con Xara era todo un mar de nervios, podía enfrentar criaturas de pesadilla solo con mis manos sin problemas, pero al hablarle a ella mi valor se desvanecía, veamos que hay que hacer con el.

"que pasa? te noto algo raro"

"raro? no, para nada jejeje, por que lo dices, es un hermoso día, las aves cantan, el sol brilla... por que no tienes pantalones?"

"oh... no es importante por ahora jejeje, pero si me lo permites, te acabo de ver y escuche lo que dijiste"

"... que tanto viste y escuchaste?"

"lo suficiente"

"oh..."

"si... sabes esto es algo incomodo para mi, jamas eh tenido un amigo que necesite ayuda en el amor, siempre fui yo quien pedía consejos amorosos, pero supongo que puedo intentarlo"

"pero yo no-"

"Spike, estas afuera del castillo a mitad de la mañana, solo, mirando una foto de una ponie que nisiquiera te mira como tu la miras a ella, creeme, estamos en el mismo barco, conozco el sentimiento, me paso lo mismo, estuve en la... Friend Zone también"

"... que es eso?"

"ah, de hay podemos partir, ven caminemos mi querido alumno, tienes mucho que aprender aun y yo tengo que bajar la comida"

Spike se levanto un poco inseguro y camino a mi lado, mientras que yo le platicaba que era la temida friend zone y que implicaba, en algunas ocasiones se reía y en otras se deprimía al saber que efectivamente, también estaba en las mismas que yo hace mucho tiempo, en cuanto me tuvo la confianza, confeso todo, desde la primera vez que se conocieron hasta el día de hoy, de sus intentos por llamar la atención de la ponie blanca y sus fracasos en intentar sacarla a una cita, en ocasiones tenia que consolarlo y en otras no pude resistir darle un golpe en la cabeza por ser tan tonto, al final logramos hacer un pequeño plan para poder hacer que Rarity comenzara a tomar mas en cuenta a Spike.

"y entonces cuando usaremos a los gatos?"

"eso será con algo de tiempo, luego de que tengan el picnic y la salida"

"ya veo... eso en verdad funcionara?"

"jeje, me sirvió a mi, al menos podemos intentarlo, si no, esta la otra opción"

"y esa es?"

"irnos de briagos e intentar suerte en un bar"

"pero... jamas eh tomado en mi vida"

"jejeje, entonces será tu primera vez, animate, yo invito"

"no lo se... que pensaran las chicas?"

"bah, eso esta de menos, mientras todo sea con cuidado no habrá problemas, ademas, ya eres mayor de edad, almenos para estándares en mi mundo"

"pero si solo tengo 21"

"jajajaja, a los 18 ya eres legal de donde yo vengo"

"woooow, eso es genial"

"sip, en fin... donde rayos estamos ahora?"

"uh-oh"

"que pasa?"

"... estamos en las barracas"

"oh... y?"

"la hermana de Twilight estará cerca y bueno... no le gusta mucho la idea de tener machos en su campo de entrenamiento"

'acaso..."

**'dijo?...'**

**=hermana?...=**

**+OOOOH YEEEEAAAAAHHH+**

"dijiste hermana?... no sabia que Twilight tuviera hermanas"

"solo una y esa vendría siendo yo"

Ambos nos espantamos por la voz detrás de nosotros, podía escuchar la voz de una dictadora que le faltaba una buena noche de pasión, al voltear me encontre con una unicornio blanca con melena azul, su armadura morada brillaba con orgullo y las medallas que cubrían el pecho de la armadura dictaban actos de valentía y honor que no muchos lograrían, al verla tenia la sensación de querer seguir sus ordenes, de escuchar lo que tenia que decir en el campo de batalla y-

**+ya me aburriste, solo digamos que tiene un hermoso trasero y listo+**

... No puedo negar eso... espero que nadie lea esto...

"Spike, sabes que te aprecio hasta cierto grado, pero no permitiré que andes por aquí como si fueras dueño del lugar, en cuanto a ti... que hace la mascota de las princesas en mis barracas?"

"..."

"je, no es tan valiente como pensaba"

"PFFFFHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Mi risa llamo la atención de muchas de las presentes, algunas incluso se veían incomodas por la situación, mientras que otras querían correr del lugar, jeje, creo que soy algo popular por aquí.

**=uh... no es por ser aguafiestas ni nada, pero creo que deberías ver la cara de la ponie=**

Solo una palabra puede definir la expresión de la cara de esta niña.

Rabia.

Rabia pura.

Rabia pura dirigida hacia mi.

"que es tan gracioso?"

"jeje, oh, lo siento, no pensaba que en estas tierras tuvieran tanto sentido del humor, creí haber escuchado 'mascota'"

"aparte de débil y miedoso, eres un sordo, era de esperarse de un macho"

Vaya, en verdad jamas espere escuchar un comentario tan feminista en este lugar, meh, supongo que no todo podía ser alegría.

"bah, eso no tiene nada que ver, sueles perder algo de los sentidos cuanto explotan muchas cosas a tu alrededor, en fin, creo que mejor nos vamos, no quiero hacer enojar a una damita, cuidate nena"

Me voltee con toda la calma del mundo, mirando a mi alrededor las caras de terror de las amazonas y los pocos espartanos que había en el lugar, un silencio sepulcral se alzo en toda las barracas, las amazonas que entrenaban quedaron hechas de piedra, como si el mismo tiempo se detuviera, solo se escuchaban mis pasos tranquilos, hasta que algo mas se escucho, una simple pregunta cargada de odio y veneno.

"como me dijiste?"

Seguí caminando sin decir nada, sin voltear, todo lo que tenia que decir estaba dicho, haci que, para que esperar mas?

"TE PREGUNTE QUE COMO ME DIJISTE MALDITA BESTIA INFERNAL"

"quien es el sordo ahora? jeje"

"AAAAAAAAARRRGGG"

Sin mediar palabras, la ponie hizo brillar su cuerno, acumulando una gran fuerza destructiva en la punta de este, apuntando a mi espalda, incluso aunque teníamos algo de distancia podía sentir el calor de la energía que quería destruirme a cualquier costo, pobrecita, se va a cansar.

"ARMOR NO¡"

"MUERE MALDITO"

El disparo salió con tal velocidad que en unos cuantos segundos había recorrido la distancia que nos separaba, para muchos, un tiempo insuficiente como para siquiera voltear a ver el ataque, mucho menos para siquiera reaccionar, je, es bueno no ser del montón a veces, en mi caso, me dio tiempo para poder sonreír alegremente, esto será interesante.

"KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Una explosión considerable se llevo parte del campo de entrenamiento de las barracas, elevando una estela de polvo algo espesa, dejando también a una muy sonriente ponie y un aterrorizado dragon detrás de la cortina de polvo.

"q-que hiciste¡, pudiste haberlo matado¡"

"se lo busco, nadie me falta al respeto en mis barracas, menos un macho cualquiera, en fin, tendremos que limpiar el desorden, no me gusta la idea de tener sus órganos esparcidos por mi campo de entrenamiento"

"no te preocupes"

Todos miraron nuevamente la estela de polvo con asombro, escuchando atentamente como el ruido de una estructura cayendo se escuchaba, en la estela se veía como mi figura se iba desmoronando a cada segundo, sin embargo, mi voz sonaba de otro punto, en otras palabras, justo detrás de la unicornio.

"estoy bien, aunque debo admitirlo, tu habilidad es de reconocerse, no muchos logran destruir un golem de granito de un solo golpe, dime, te interesaría ser mi alumna?"

"p-pero... como?, yo vi como ni siquiera te moviste, eso no es-"

"posible? claro que lo es, todo en el universo es posible, pero vuelvo a mi pregunta, quieres o no?"

"ja, como si tuvieras algo que enseñarme"

"bah, esa actitud no te llevara a ningún lado, pero bueno, almenos lo intente, en fin, ya me voy, no les quito su tiempo, por cierto, cual es tu nombre?"

"hmp, para que lo sepas, soy la capitana Shining Armor, reina del reino de cristal"

"un gusto su alteza, soy Edrubain Plateago Fang, ultimo guardián de Gaia"

Extendi mi mano y la deje unos momentos en el aire, esperando que Armor la tomara, pero luego de unos momentos de no recibir el saludo baje mi mano y solo sonreí nuevamente, era como yo en el pasado, obstinado y creyente de que lo sabia todo, que tenia todo mi potencial abierto ante mi, je, que recuerdos.

"bueno, fue un buen ejercicio, por ahora regresare a mi habitación, ah, por cierto, creo que las princesas necesitan ayuda, cuando me fui se sentían un poco... cansadas"

Me fui lentamente del lugar, dejando a muchas preguntandose a que me refería con eso, jejeje, se llevaran una gran sorpresa cuando encuentren a las chicas 'durmiendo', creo que eso luego me regresara a morder el trasero luego, ni modos.

**3 días después**

Vaya, el tiempo vuela cuando estas en una camilla sin poderte mover a causa de unos amarres mágicos que previenen que te muevas para que te lastimes a ti mismo nuevamente, que como llegue a estar así? bueno, es fácil, como dije, la situación del desayuno volvió a morderme el trasero en forma de un grupo de chicas completamente furiosa, no entrare mucho en detalles, solo diré, que Celi se encargo de que 'no me moviera para facilitar mi recuperación', ahora, no es tan malo al final de todo saben? esto me permitió acercarme un poco a Tender Glove, quien al verme por primera vez, no pudo evitar reirse por mi predicamento, pues luego de perderme el miedo, por fin pudo conversar con migo sin la necesidad de sentirse nerviosa.

Por fin aprendí por que fue ella quien me atendió todo este tiempo, al parecer, es una maid encargada de servir a los políticos y embajadores de otras naciones, dandole una facilidad con las lenguas y entusiasmandola un poco de enseñarme a hablar mas correctamente su idioma, al igual que aprender el mío, y eso justamente fue lo que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo, ya que, como era de esperarse, las chicas tuvieron que regresar a Ponyville, las princesas tenían cosas que atender por igual, al final, es difícil mantener la calma de un reino cuando las noticias de que un antiguo enemigo estaba viviendo justo alado de ellos, lo que para mi significaba una sola cosa.

'por fin, paz y tranquilidad'

No me mal interpreten, adoro la compañía ocasional de alguna de ellas, cuando no están tratando de convencerme de entregarles algo, menos cuando son todas a la vez, lo mejor de todo es que podía tener lecciones tranquilas con una ponie que no me atosigaba, como por ejemplo ahora mismo, Glove llego a la misma hora de siempre, despertandome y trayendo mi desayuno, esperando alegremente a que terminara para comenzar nuestras lecciones, haci llevábamos algunas horas, hasta que algo inesperado ocurrió.

"entonces como dices bastón en Terra?"

"Acrumin"

"Acroumien?"

"Acrumin"

"Acrunien"

"jeje, casi, intentalo de nuevo"

Las puertas de mi habitación se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver a Celestia, quien parecía algo... nerviosa, intentaba disimularlo con una sonrisa forzada, una que tal vez puede engañar al resto, pero no a mi, pues es igual a su padre, no sabe fingir tan bien ante mis ojos.

"buenos días mi pequeña ponie, buenos días Leo, se divierten?"

"oh... lo... lo lamento princesa, no pretendía dejar mis deberes"

"no te preocupes, pero me temo que tendré que pedirte que me permitas unos momentos a solas con Edrubain"

Ambos nos miramos extrañados por un momento y Glove solo asintió, se retiro sin decir una palabra, volteando una ultima vez, dandome una mirada algo triste y esperanzada, a lo que solo asentí con la cabeza y le di una sonrisa calmada, con esto, salió mas contenta que antes, pero en cuanto la puerta se cerro, mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

"que pasa Celi? te noto seria"

"b-bueno... v-vine a disculparme por lo ocurrido hasta el momento, desde lo de el desayuno hasta lo de... ya sabes... amarrarte y todo eso"

"jeje, suele pasar, pero no hay de que disculparse, fue un mal entendido y tal vez llegue a tus limites de paciencia, no pasa nada, enserio"

Celestia no podia ni verme de la verguenza, pobre, creo que esto le pego muy duro, oye, corazón, que hacemos?

**=bueno, podrías-"**

**+ahemm"**

... Si?

**+caballeros, si me lo permiten, YO tengo una idea+**

'ok, esto será interesante, dispara vaquero'

**+primero, nos acercamos lentamente+**

'Aja...'

**+La abrazamos y le preguntamos que es lo que pasa+**

**=odio admitirlo, pero eso suena-=**

**+Y LUEGO LA LLEVAMOS A LA CAMA, LE DAMOS DURO Y TUPIDO HASTA POR LAS OREJAS Y HACEMOS QUE GRITE NUESTRO NOMBRE POR EL RESTO DE LA NOCHE, DURO, DURO DURO¡+**

'... me agrada ese plan'

**=QUE¡¿=**

**+SIIIIIIIII ESE ES MI HOMBRE+**

'... sin lo ultimo¡'

**=UFFF por un momento pensé que habías perdido la razón=**

**'nah, para eso estoy aquí'**

**+bah, son una bola de amargados+**

Ya que no tenia las cuerdas que me ataban a la cama, me levante lentamente, tome a Celestia entre mis brazos y pude sentir un gran calor en mi pecho, no se si se trata de la respiración de Celestia, su pelaje o si este sonrojada, pero nos mantuvimos haci por un tiempo hasta que me aleje lentamente de ella, baje mi mirada y le sonreí tiernamente.

"tranquila, no fue tan malo, ademas, creo que me lo merecía jejeje, aunque me ayudo mucho, por fin puedo caminar nuevamente, gracias por eso Celi"

Le di un beso en la frente y salí del cuarto, pues ya que estoy mejor es hora de saber que esta pasando por aquí, aun tengo que saber que paso con Temis, como llego aquí y como fue que mantuvo vivo a los Changelings vivos por tanto tiempo... aunque también tendré que ver como van ahora que están en Equestria, rayos, estar en cama en verdad me dejo muy atrás en mis actividades, meh, lo iré arreglando poco a poco.

**POV Narrador.**

Suspiro, se que muchos estarán esperando la reacción que tuvo Celestia cuando Leo beso su frente, pero pasaremos de largo este hecho por la sanidad de los presentes, y la propia, abandonaremos este lugar antes de que-

"OH SI, MAS DURO, MMMM YA CASI AMOR MIO, YA CASI, AAAAAAAAAHHHHH¡"

...

...

...

..

.

Lamentamos que hayan tenido que ver eso damas y caballeros.

**POV Leo.**

Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, tratando de encontrar mi camino para poder ver por fin a Temis, cuando de repente, comenze a escuchar una voz, parecía algo lejos, incluso algo conocida, intentaba no darle tanta importancia, pero algo a lo lejos me llamo la atención.

"que... carajos?"

Dando la vuelta en una esquina pude ver por unos instantes una silueta caminando rápidamente lejos de mi dirección, no le hubiera dado tanta importancia de no ser por que esa silueta tenia una forma humana, acaso... me volví loco por fin?

**'lo siento jefe, odio admitirlo... pero en verdad vimos eso'**

Me mantuve estático unos momentos solo para salir corriendo en dirección de la figura extraña, la voz de antes parecía estar mas cerca a cada paso que me acercaba a la figura, parecía estar cantando la... no... la misma canción que escuche la ultima vez... acaso... esa dama esta aquí?... quien rayos es y que quiere? parecía estarme guiando a un lugar lejos de los pasillos, cada vez que doblaba una esquina podía verla, solo para que desapareciera, pero lo que me helo la sangre fue la letra de la canción, estaba llena de angustia y dolor, cubierta por un tono alegre, como si fuera el lamento de un muerto.

_"caballero lunar, héroe del día, salvame en tu corcel a la media noche de la obscuridad que me aqueja en la noche, librame de las llamas traídas por el día, libra batallas fieras y trae justicia a mi alma, pues ahora que no descanso... necesito de un héroe "_

El que una vez fue un canto lleno de esperanza ahora me llenaba de angustia y dolor, por alguna razón enfermiza seguía caminando tras la voz que llevaba con sigo ese canto, era seductor, pero al mismo tiempo algo aterrador, sacado de las pesadillas de cualquiera, pero a pesar de eso... no podía evitar seguirla... que rayos me pasa? a donde me esta llevando?

Luego de haber caminado sin darme cuenta llegue a una parte del castillo que jamas había visto, luego de salir de mi trance voltee rápidamente a todos lados y para mi horror... estaba en un cementerio abandonado, la maleza cubría gran parte de las tumbas, una neblina cubría el lugar a pesar de ser pleno día, podía sentir un fuerte frío calarme hasta los huesos, como si una gran cantidad de muertos me estuvieran abrazando, pero al parecer no estaba solo, pues frente a una de las lapidas perdidas por el tiempo había una ponie mirando hacia abajo, parecía algo pálida a pesar de tener un pelaje obscuro, su melena era blanca como la nieve y estaba algo demacrada, por alguna razón no podía evitar sentir una vibra sobrenatural salir de esta ponie, me mantuve alejado de ella por un rato hasta que ella por fin hablo.

"veo que por fin llegaste"

"l-lo siento... nos conocemos?"

"tu no me reconoces por lo que veo... pero yo a ti si, te eh estado esperando por mucho tiempo... Edrubain Plateago Fang"

Dejenme decirles algo, en mi vida e visto innumerables cosas, eh enfrentado a miles de seres de incalculable poder que infunde terror al siquiera nombrar, pero esta ponie... me congelo con el simple hecho de verme a los ojos, esos ojos marrones me miraban con un brillo inhumano, anormal, incluso... aterrador, mi cuerpo estaba temblando del terror, mi mente me gritaba que me alejara, mi corazón lloraba de angustia y sentía como una enorme presencia me aplastaba al mirar esos ojos, al no poder soportar mas simplemente me deje desplomar en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas ante la ponie, quien me seguía observando atentamente, no podía gritar a pesar de que lo quería hacer... en que rayos me metí esta vez?

"tranquilo, aun no es tu hora pequeño"

"q-quien... quien eres?"

"mi nombre... es irrelevante por ahora, veo que decidiste venir, perfecto, me ahorras el trabajo de irte a buscar"

"que quieres con migo?"

"estoy consiente de tus actos Lícan, algunos te llaman héroe y otros demonio, que eres en realidad?"

La ponie se acerco lentamente a mi, como si quisiera cuidar sus pasos, lo que en mi mente parecían horas, solo fueron unos cuantos segundos, pero en esos segundos tenia enfrente a esta... ponie... la presión aumentaba y mi corazón me dolía por la gran verdad que acababa de descubrir al ver los ojos de la ponie, pero jamas podía alejar mi vista de esos ojos que me infundían tanto dolor, cuando estuvo cerca, la ponie tomo mi rostro y lo comenzó a girar de un lado al otro, como si me estuviera analizando en lo mas profundo de mi alma, mirandome con un rostro calmado y algo compasivo, pero luego de unos momentos, ella sonrío.

"hmmm, veo por que te eligieron, hice una buena elección de traerte a este lugar después de todo... has crecido mucho... Hashturi"

Solo había una persona que me llamaba por ese nombre, una dama especial que vivió y murió protegiendo mi vida, quería llorar por el simple hecho de tener a esta persona enfrente de mi, ahora todo tenia sentido, la dama... el canto... su mirada... ella... ella era...

'no... no puede ser... ella... ella...'

No podía responder, el aire estaba pesado y me asfixiaba a cada segundo que esta ponie estaba ante mi, era como ver a un dios en su forma máxima, pues podía sentir la angustia y la desesperación de decir el nombre de esta ponie, pues sabia ahora muy bien quien era, la angustia se sentía como un tsunami que arremetía contra la hoja de un árbol, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía débil, frágil... impotente.

"tranquilo, no estoy aquí para lastimarte, al contrario, estoy aquí para darte dos cosas que necesitas pequeño lobo"

Dejando mi rostro, la ponie se volvió a alejar y regreso a su lugar, mirando fijamente la lapida frente a ella, de la cual, un pequeño resplandor salía, cuando por fin estuvo frente a la lapida, esta dejo salir un gran resplandor, mismo que dejo tras de si una esfera luminosa que ascendió lentamente hacia arriba, llegando al casco de la ponie.

"sabes que es esto?"

"..."

"es una reliquia dejada por un guerrero de antaño Edrubain, un regalo olvidado en el tiempo... como este cementerio, veras, hace muchos siglos, antes de que tu siquiera existieras, vino a estas tierras un forastero, nadie conocía su historia, solo sabían que cargaba con el un gran dolor, busco venganza luego de ser exiliado de todo plano existencial, pero al encontrar este lugar, dejo a un lado su odio y su fé se recupero, brindando con eso una fuerza que ninguno en su momento hubiera podido imaginar, la fuerza del perdón, mas sin embargo... su adversario no corrió con la misma suerte, pues a pesar de que la batalla entre ellos había pasado hace mucho... el busco venganza sin importar quien o que se interpusiera en su camino, destruyendo otros mundos, hasta que encontró al guerrero, trayendo con sigo dolor y tristeza a la una vez pacifica Equis, sin embargo, luego de una batalla que duro treinta días y treinta noches, la batalla termino, el adversario fue destruido y el guerrero gravemente herido, sus ultimas palabras aun retumban en mi mente... vivan... vivan sin miedo y sin rencor... pues si no lo hacen... la historia volverá a pasar... y este reino arderá"

"..."

"lo comprendes cierto?... sabes a que me estoy refiriendo y por que estoy aquí cierto?"

"no... no puede ser... tu... el... L-Larox esta-"

Podía sentir lagrimas salir de mis ojos mientras miraba los ojos de... ella... no era digno de estar en su presencia, simplemente era una deshonra para su memoria el que siquiera le dirigiera la palabra, pues por ser un incompetente... ella murió por mi culpa.

"no Hashturi... no fue por tu culpa... simplemente fue mi tiempo y ahora que por fin pude decirtelo... es momento de que me vaya por completo, pero antes, toma esto"

El orbe brillante se alejo de la ponie y se postró sobre mi mano, sentía su gran fuerza y poder salir de este, era algo maravilloso, sentía tanta alegría y paz al tenerlo en mi mano, pero por dentro me ganaba el dolor, pues sabia a que se refería esta ponie con que era su momento de irse, al levantar la vista vi algo impactante, la ponie iba desapareciendo lentamente, como si se tratara de un simple espejismo, intentaba acercarme a ella, quería abrazarla y no dejarla ir, pues una vez la había perdido, pero sabia que era en vano, solo podía observar como ella se desvanecía lentamente de este mundo, no sin antes darme unas ultimas palabras.

"esto te ayudara a recuperar a tu amiga Hashturi, en cuanto a mi... no te preocupes... ya todo estará bien... por fin me podré reunir con el... esta era su ultima voluntad... y ya que esta cumplida... podré volver a verlo... te estaremos observando del otro lado... lamento que no pudiéramos vernos con mi verdadera apariencia... pero esto es lo mejor que podía hacer...cuidate mucho... te amo..."

Con esto dicho... ella salió de este mundo y fue al lado del único hombre a quien respeté y valore por sobre todas las cosas... solo podía observar el lugar en donde estaba antes la ponie... la tumba de ese gran héroe que me hizo ser quien soy ahora... siempre me pregunte donde había caído... pero como dicen... a veces un guerrero no ve el resplandor de su tierra al morir... con gran esfuerzo me levante del suelo y camine lentamente a la tumba de aquel guerrero, comenze a limpiar un poco la tumba con la ayuda de mis garras, siempre espere poder encontrar la tumba para poder darle mis respetos mas profundos y poder hablar con el, pero jamas la había encontrado... pero ahora se por que estoy aquí... yo... yo protegeré estas tierras como lo hizo el... luego de haber pasado un poco de tiempo dando mis respetos a la tumba me aleje de ella, mirando de vez en cuando la esfera en mis manos, ahora podré ayudar a Temis... podré salvar a mi amiga... gracias a el...

Sentía como el sol comenzaba a llegar de nuevo, esparciendo la neblina densa que cubría el lugar, sentía como la angustia se dispersaba del lugar, dejando en calma y paz este camposanto, solo pude mirar al cielo mientras me alejaba del cementerio, sonriendo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos mientras sentía el calor del sol abrazando mi ser... ahora comprendo todo... muchas gracias... los amo...

**POV Narrador**

En una parte alejada del castillo, se podía observar alejarse al gigante que había llegado inesperadamente a estas tierras, uno que había llegado con dudas y dolor en su corazón, mismo que se preguntaba por que estaba en este lugar, por que había pasado por todo lo que paso, pero sobretodo, por que tenia que seguir pasando por tantas pruebas, pero ahora, con el calor del sol, una esfera de fé forjada de un gran guerrero, caminaba con paso firme a una nueva era, pues ahora que sabia por que fue traído, necesitaba prepararse para la tormenta que se avecinaba, mientras tanto, detrás de el, en el cementerio una vez abandonado, una nueva luz brillaba, este camposanto era el lugar de descanso de muchos héroes de la antigüedad que dieron sus vidas por la paz y la tranquilidad de estas tierras, pero una en especial era alumbrada por un rayo de luz, donde dos siluetas miraban como el guerrero se alejaba, ambos estaban abrazados y mirando con orgullo a este guerrero, pero sobretodo, con amor y respeto.

En esa lapida especial estaba escrito un epitafio limpiado por Edrubain, arreglado por sus propias garras con gran respeto y honor, en esta lapida estaba escrito lo siguiente.

**Aquí descansa Bartolome Plateago Fang**

**Gran guerrero de Equestria**

**Héroe del mundo**

**Excelente padre y esposo**

**Gran amigo de los reyes de Equestria**

**Que los ancestros guíen su alma a su hogar **

**Su sacrificio jamas será olvidado **

**Siempre será recordado por nosotros.**

Sin embargo, ambas figuras miraban con gran alegría una parte que fue apenas labrada en la piedra, una que el hijo de Bartolome y Etchina, los padres de Edrubain notaron una vez que el se alejo, esta parte decía lo siguiente.

**Descansen en paz**

**muchas gracias por todo Madre, Padre**

**Siempre los amare**

Y... corten, me tarde muchísimo lo se, tuve un bloqueo que dirían, A NO MAMES POR LAS BOLAS DE MI ABUELO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO, pero bueno, una buena canción me ayudo con esto, como siempre jajajajaja, en fin, dejare esto por aquí, solo les diré un pequeño spoiler, como perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto.

...

...

...

..

.

El ya viene y quiere venganza.

Silver Fuera.


End file.
